


Темнота

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Bodily Functions, Drama, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Masochism, Medical, Medical Jargon, Sexual Content, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После аварии Крис остается практически полностью разбитым, слепым и парализованым, но осознающим все. Зак, его сиделка, находит способ, как с ним общаться, а так же помогает на пути к выздоровлению.</p><p>Перевод фика ewinfic "Darkness"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Темнота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33048) by ewinfic. 



> Перевод сделан на Фандомную Битву 2013.

**1.**

_Крис?_

– Крис? Ты слышишь меня?

Веки налиты свинцом, а во рту будто ватный песок; такого не бывает, но именно так это ощущается: рассыпчатый и впитывающий одновременно. Я хочу рассказать про него, но кто-то тонкой струйкой вливает мне в рот какую-то жидкость. Вкус божественный, но жидкости буквально капля, на глоток не хватит, разве только смочить язык.

И в этот момент я понимаю, что не могу пошевелить языком.

Или открыть глаза.

– Крис, недавно ты двинул пальцем, я знаю, что ты там. Попробуй пошевелить им снова – для меня?

Голос очень приятный, наполненный теплотой, как полотенце только что после глажки, если в него завернуться. Очень похоже. Я и вправду хочу сделать то, что просит голос, очень хочу… может, потому, что будешь готов на все, чтобы кто-то добрый, теплый, успокаивающий оставался рядом, после того как ты проснулся парализованный и в темноте. Я пытаюсь пошевелить пальцами – любыми.

– Попробуй на правой руке. Указательный.

Я пытаюсь собраться… получилось?

– Просто отлично! Это грандиозно, Крис. Продолжай в том же духе, и скоро ты у нас будешь петь и танцевать.

– Зак, ему сильно повезёт, если он снова сможет ходить, – другой голос, низкий, язвительный.

– Крис, не обращай внимания на Джона. Он у нас местный пессимист.

– Я здесь местный врач, Зак, будь добр, относись к моим словам с уважением. Мистер Пайн, меня зовут доктор Чо. Зак собирается поставить вас на ноги… Вы попали в аварию. Явных свидетельств повреждений мозга нет, вы реагируете на звуки, но на этом хорошие новости заканчиваются. Вы можете слегка двигать пальцами, и мы заметили непроизвольные движения губ и головы, это тоже отличные новости. Значит, у вас нет синдрома «запертого человека»; если бы он был, максимум, что вы могли бы – двигать глазами. Теперь к плохим новостям. Ваш паралич длится уже целую неделю, а это значит, что повреждения могут быть обширными. Мы будем работать с вами каждый день, шаг за шагом, но есть вероятность, что вы никогда не сможете в полной мере вернуть контроль над руками и ногами. А вот насчет  способности говорить у вас очень хорошие прогнозы. Не волнуйтесь, Крис. Мы не собираемся сдаваться. Зак, мне нужно с тобой переговорить…

 

Слышатся несколько слов, произнесённых шёпотом, слишком тихо, чтобы я мог разобрать, а слух у меня сейчас довольно чуткий. Я ощущаю себя странно свободным и лёгким, и не в состоянии серьёзно переживать из-за того, что только что услышал. Может быть, это шок?

Вскоре я слышу шаги. Кто-то уходит, а потом прекрасный тёплый голос снова раздаётся над моим плечом, совсем рядом.

– Крис, ты попал в аварию с подругой, Зои. С ней всё в порядке, она сможет прийти, навестить тебя в ближайшее время… А пока, у нас вот какие планы. Я буду приходить каждый день, я или Карл — он тоже занимается твоим случаем. Мы будем делать упражнения, давать нагрузку твоим рукам и ногам, мыть тебя, менять капельницы, когда будет необходимо. Если тебе что-то будет от меня нужно, просто шевельни пальцем. Я буду за ним приглядывать. Пошевели два раза, если понимаешь.

Я с трудом двигаю пальцем, и ещё раз. Такое ощущение, что он весит тонну.

– Хорошо, очень хорошо. Ты у нас уже специалист в этом! Мне нужно проверить других пациентов, но я вернусь.

Он уходит, и я понимаю, что уже по нему скучаю.

 

**2.**

Мой мир превратился в туман: голоса приближаются и уплывают, то становятся яснее, то исчезают вновь, как образы, мелькающие под водой.

В какой-то мере это успокаивает. Я знаю, что застрял здесь, и любая мелкая проблема может превратиться в мучение. Как мои плечи сейчас, к примеру. Я бы отдал всё что угодно за возможность просто… просто… Я не могу даже потянуться. К тому же в этом месте слишком спокойно, никаких стрессов. И это пугает. Я боюсь, что навсегда останусь в этой клетке, что никогда не смогу бегать, или играть в мяч, или целоваться, или… ладно, я не собираюсь думать об этом, пусть в ближайшее время мне и не светит этим заниматься. Но это по большей части не напрягает. Нет, я ничего не могу делать. Нет, я никуда не могу пойти. Ответ на любой вопрос: «Нет». Нет смысла волноваться об этом. Ни встреч, ни свиданий, ни необходимости производить впечатление, ни возможности кого-нибудь разочаровать. И ещё, не нужно думать, услышав звонок телефона: «Я и вправду должен ответить?»

Интересно, куда они дели мой телефон. Кто-то отвечает на звонки, предназначенные мне? Что именно они говорят людям?

Я знаю многих по голосам. Доктора Чо узнать легче лёгкого. Я знаю Карла, физиотерапевта. У него такой лёгкий сексуальный акцент и невероятно сильные руки, и, признаюсь, я очень рад, что не нужно тратить силы, чтобы произвести на него впечатление, а ещё, что он прекрасно справляется со своей работой.

Приходили родители. Они напуганы, – да что там! – просто в шоке. Зои заходила однажды, и было трудно выносить боль и подавленность в её голосе, ведь обычно она такая жизнерадостная. И ещё эти осторожные робкие прикосновения к моему плечу. Боже, если бы я мог собрать их всех и сказать, что со мной всё будет в порядке.

 

Зак сказал это вслух. Негромко, успокаивающе. Сказал моим родителям, Зои. Я слышал, как он обнял её при этом. (Как я могу слышать такие вещи? Не знаю, как, но могу…)

Он единственный, кто говорит это мне, постоянно. В его голосе столько оттенков, это почти симфония. Я его малость идеализирую. От этого никуда не деться, то есть, что мне ещё делать, кроме как сидеть и думать? Так что вряд ли бы вышло начать кого-то идеализировать и не заметить этого.

Интересно, как он выглядит.

 

Зак обращается со мной иначе, чем Карл. Честно сказать, Карл иногда делает мне больно. Я понимаю, что так нужно, да и он всегда говорит: «Я знаю, что это больно, но поверь, нужно, чтобы ты был сильным и гибким. Ещё немножко…»

Странно чувствовать себя беспомощным, когда тебя купают и одевают, как ребёнка, перекатывают, делают упражнения, заботятся. Иногда мне хочется вырваться из всех этих рук или закричать. Но потом я представляю, как это было бы – застрять здесь без прикосновений вообще.

 

Прикосновения Зака всегда приятны. Даже когда он меняет катетер или делает ещё что-нибудь, вызывающее дискомфорт, мне не хочется, чтобы его руки исчезли. Я много думал об этих руках. Длинные, тонкие, прохладные пальцы. Наверное, он и сам стройный. Иногда я чувствую шелковистые волоски на его запястьях, а однажды, когда он помогал мне сесть, мой лоб скользнул по щетине у него на щеке, и я даже удивился, насколько она жёсткая.

Не хватает только начать вздыхать и думать «он такой мииииииилый» каждую грёбаную минуту, но Зак меня отвлекает, и сейчас это то, что надо.

А ещё, чёртовы плечи. Они очень хорошо отвлекают. Твою мааааать. Сколько прошло времени, с тех пор как…

 

– Как поживает мой любимый пациент? Восхитительно? Умиротворённо? Искромётно? Искромётно и умиротворённо восхитительно?

Зак. Жаль, что я не могу ему улыбнуться.

Он говорит мягко:

– Надеюсь, я не оторвал тебя от сладких сновидений, Крис, но самое время как следует тебя разогреть, пока не пришёл Карл.

Я чувствую его руки на моих плечах, и лёгкое движение…

Оооооооооооо, боже. Это было потрясно. Это было невероятно. Лучше чем десять оргазмов. Зак, женись на мне. Сейчас же. Пожалуйста. Поселимся где-нибудь, где такое легально.

Но Зак замирает и потом говорит, стараясь не допустить в голос лишнего волнения.

– Крис, ты только что издал звук.

Не уверен, так это или нет.

 

Время для меня течёт странно. Обычный режим помогает ориентироваться; утро означает, что меня будут переворачивать, что в положенный час мне сменят капельницу. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы меня передвинули куда-нибудь, где я мог бы ощутить солнце на коже, чтобы чувствовал тепло дня, может, так я лучше осознавал бы время. Думаю, прошла неделя. Одна неделя.

Я узнаю Зака по звуку шагов, когда он ещё не начал говорить.

– У меня для тебя сюрприз, Крис.

В его голосе звенит возбуждение. Не представляю, как у него получается одновременно быть спокойным и взволнованным, но ведь как-то получается.

Я замечаю кое-что смешное. Я не могу улыбаться, но когда Зак входит в комнату, по телу пробегает странная волна, будто теперь я улыбаюсь всей кожей, а не только лицом. Какая-то глупая часть меня верит, что он знает, что я ему улыбаюсь.

– Я знаю, что ты любишь слова.

 

Когда он это произносит, меня буквально накрывает волной боли. Думаете, что мне не хватает возможности ходить, чёрт, что не хватает собственного члена – так и есть. Но ничто не заставляет мучиться сильнее, чем невозможность говорить, читать и писать. Боже, снова прочесть что-нибудь. Мне хочется расплакаться. Я не плакал годы, а теперь даже не знаю, смогу ли сделать это когда-нибудь снова.

Я чувствую, как он садится на кровать рядом со мной. Затем – шелест страниц.

– Так, я тут поработал над тем, как ты можешь пользоваться ими снова. Ты читал «Скафандр и бабочка»?

Давно хотел почитать, но никак руки не доходили. У меня длинный список того, что я сразу примусь воплощать, как только смогу… вообще что-то смогу.

– Парализованный пациент смог надиктовать целую книгу по этому методу. Вот как это работает. Подумай, что хочешь мне сказать, и мы вместе соберём фразу по буквам. Я буду читать буквы от самых употребляемых к менее употребляемым. А ты остановишь меня на букве, которая нужна, каким-нибудь сигналом… В книге человек моргал, но мы воспользуемся твоими пальцами.

Я чувствую его ладонь рядом с моей, а потом два его пальца поддевают мой указательный.

– Толкни меня дважды, если понял, и один, если нет.

Я надавливаю дважды. О, пожалуйста, Зак, давай поговорим.

– Готов?

Ещё два прикосновения. Да!

– Отлично, тогда, слушай: А. О. И. Е. Н. Р. К. Т. С. Л. – читает он с короткой паузой между буквами, – В. П.

Я скребусь по нему снова.

– Ок, П.

Я слышу, как он записывает.

Боже, это затянется надолго.

– Крис, не беспокойся, мы будем справляться быстрее, если попрактикуемся. Итак, А. О. И. Е. Н. Р. Р? – он останавливается. – Ты хочешь сказать «привет»?

Я дважды нажимаю и просто слышу, как он улыбается. Потрясающе, как много можно сказать о выражении лица кого-то, используя только уши.

– Привет, Крис. Здорово наконец-то поговорить с тобой, – столько тепла… у него и вправду счастливый голос. – Не могу дождаться, когда расскажу об этом твоим родителям!

Меня захлестывает эмоциями; знать, что я могу говорить, даже таким болезненным способом, это как заново научиться дышать. Я могу сказать маме, что я в норме, что я всё ещё здесь. Я могу сказать Заку, что люблю, когда он приходит в палату. Я хочу сказать ему много чего. Я снова могу быть собой! Я существую!

Он начинает снова.

– А. О. И. И? Хорошо. А. О. И. Опять И? – он делает паузу. – Ты уверен?

Два прикосновения означают «да».

– Хм, ладно… А. О. И. И? А. О. И. И? Четвертый раз И… А. О. И. Опять И. Хмммм. А. А? Хорошо… А. А? … Хорошо. А. А? – он останавливается. – ИИИИИАА… Кристофер Пайн, что вы тут вытворяете?

Я улыбаюсь.

– А. О. И. Е. Н. Р. К… – ужасно долго добираться до «П», но наконец мы там. «Р» уже проще. Мы проходим весь лист, чтобы получить «П-Р-О-С-Т-О-Р-А-З-О-Г», когда он говорит:

– Хочешь сказать, что просто разогреваешься?

Я скребусь дважды, а он начинает смеяться.

О, вау, у него такой красивый смех. И это я заставил его смеяться. Я просто очарован. Интересно, у меня получится заставить его смеяться каждый день? Это может стать личной целью.

Он вздыхает, с поддельным смирением.

– Похоже, мне попался комик.

В точку. А ещё любитель плохих каламбуров, так что готовься.

 

**3.**

Иметь возможность общаться – это как откровение. В первый день я говорю Заку, что хочу под солнышко, да, хочу уже давным-давно, и он двигает кровать, открывает жалюзи. Он даже говорит мне, что сможет как-нибудь устроить и вынести меня наружу посидеть под солнцем, если мне нравится идея. Конечно, мне нравится идея. И ещё как! Я спрашиваю, будет ли трудно сидеть, и он отвечает:

– Ну, придется попрактиковаться, чтобы все системы работали нормально, когда ты примешь сидячее положение, и чтобы дышалось без усилий, но мы будем двигаться в этом направлении потихоньку, – его голос звучит твёрдо, и каким-то образом я начинаю верить, что он может сделать что угодно.

Я спрашиваю у него, симпатичный ли Карл, а он долго и громко смеётся, затем придвигается ближе и шепчет:

– Очень. Невероятно. Непозволительно. Нужно законодательно запретить быть таким сексуальным. Даже доктора Чо проняло, хоть он и старается оставаться профессионалом в таких обстоятельствах.

Это такой элегантный способ для нас обоих пояснить наши сексуальные предпочтения. Хотя, ха, я и так знал, что Карл красавчик!

Потрясающе. Я хочу знать, симпатичный ли Зак, но жутко стесняюсь спросить об этом. Может быть, потому что ему не обязательно быть симпатичным. Не для меня. Ему достаточно оставаться собой.

Наконец у меня хватает духу сказать, что я предпочитаю его.

Он улыбается.

– Подлизываешься. Готов спорить, ты всем сиделкам такое говоришь.

Я усердно диктую ответ:

– Только тем, кто делает мне массаж.

Он колеблется после слов «делает мне м... », и если бы я мог, то ухмыльнулся бы. Но услышав «массаж», он снова расслабляется.

– Это что, намёк?

– Да.

– Я уже начинаю жалеть, что позволил тебе разговаривать, Крис, – шутит он и переворачивает меня своими ловкими руками, разминает спину, и я на вершине блаженства. После того, как он заканчивает, я, к счастью, могу его поблагодарить. Он явно польщён.

– Пожалуйста, но не рассчитывай на весь спектр спа-процедур каждый день.

– Педикюр?

– Очень смешно. Да, и без шуток, тебе больно где-нибудь? Дискомфорт?

– У тебя божественные руки, – выдаю я.

Можно ли услышать, как кто-то краснеет? О, запросто.

– Хм… Рад помочь. К сожалению, хоть у меня и есть дополнительное время для тебя, остальные мои пациенты ждут своей очереди, так что тебе придётся потерпеть несколько часов, пока мои «божественные руки» снова тебя коснутся.

Я заплатил бы несколько тысяч долларов, чтобы просто слушать, как он снова и снова произносит «мои божественные руки». Но, конечно, в таком я ему не признаюсь.

Спустя несколько часов, когда Карл приходит, чтобы размять как следует мои плечи и бёдра, стараясь вернуть их в прежнее состояние, Зак помогает мне обозвать его «козлом с садистскими замашками». Карл громко смеётся, и это лучшее, что случилось за последние дни. Зак читает мой ответный смех: «Ха!» и добавляет:

– Карл, должен тебя предупредить, что этот тип считает себя забавным.

Карл продолжает крутить мою шею и отвечает:

– Фантастика. Я за день вижу такое количество угрюмых морд, что один бранящийся ублюдок создаст приятное разнообразие.

 – И давно мы называем парализованных пациентов оскорбительными прозвищами, или, может, у меня внезапная галлюцинация?

Это доктор Чо, и голос у него недовольный.

Карл сбавляет обороты и говорит гораздо тише:

– Простите, док.

Несказанное «Крис первый начал!» практически висит в воздухе, и мне жутко смешно.

Зак озвучивает это.

– Доктор Чо, Крис может с нами общаться, и он сам показал, что предпочитает неформальную атмосферу.

– Крис, чувствуйте себя максимально комфортно, конечно, но если захотите устроить у меня здесь голливудскую вечеринку, я вас разукрашу наклейками с принцессами. – Доктор Чо мне, определённо, нравится. – Верно ли я слышал, что недавно вы у нас заговорили?

– Так и было, – отвечает Зак. Его это по-прежнему приводит в восторг – так мило. Я сам всё ещё не уверен, что что-то было.

Доктор Чо ощупывает мою челюсть, шею.

– Попробуйте сделать это снова?

Я напрягаюсь, и, чёрт, испытываю жуткое разочарование. Обычно не задумываешься, когда двигаешься, или говоришь что-то, ты просто можешь это сделать. Мы пробуем несколько раз, но безуспешно. Но в голосе доктора нет даже намёка на беспокойство.

– Что ж, вернемся к этому попозже. Я проведу ещё несколько тестов.

Когда в комнате остаёмся только мы с Заком, он придвигается ближе и говорит:

– Ты правда сделал это, Крис. И ты сможешь повторить.

Я отвечаю:

– Твоя вера очаровывает.

– Опять подлизываешься.

Ха!

 

**4 (хотя на самом деле это 5).**

 

Родители пришли снова.

Зак объясняет им метод и подает блокнот и лист с буквами. Я волнуюсь и никак не дождусь, когда смогу поговорить с ними, но выходит сложнее, чем я думал, потому что я уже привык к терпеливости Зака. Папа справляется лучше, чем мама. Пробираясь через буквы, я чувствую, что он немного скован. А вот мама не может этого вынести, бросает попытки через несколько секунд. В её голосе слышны слёзы, когда у неё вырывается: «Это ужасно! Ужасно!».

Отцу удается её успокоить, он снова прикасается к моим пальцам, и я диктую «Зак».

Они выходят на минутку и возвращаются уже с ним. Он садится, оплетает мои пальцы своими, и это похоже на то, как будто мне вернули способность говорить.

– Ладно, Крис, просто скажи, что ты хочешь передать.

Я и не понимал, насколько мне с ним повезло. И дело не только в том, что мы долго тренировались и можем пролетать по буквам очень быстро, или что он знает, подёргивание какого пальца будет _тем самым_ , и с какой скоростью я отвечаю. С ним мне почти не приходится заканчивать предложения. Он угадывает, что я хочу сказать, ещё до того, как я доберусь до нужных букв.

Зак успокаивает родителей с тем присущим только ему умением, заставляющим всех вокруг него чувствовать, что всё будет хорошо. Он мой проводник мыслей, он говорит с ними за меня.

– Крис хочет вам сказать, что с ним всё нормально, – Зак молчит несколько секунд и добавляет: – Он беспокоился о вас.

– Беспокоился? За нас? О, Крис, мой мальчик, – мама гладит меня по волосам.

– Ему нравятся прикосновения.

– Но он ведь ничего сейчас не диктовал, да?

Зак улыбается.

– Нет, но он на днях упоминал об этом. Ему серьёзно не хватает прикосновений.

Ощущение маминой руки в моих волосах чудесно.

– Он всегда любил, когда я играла с его волосами, – произносит она. Её голос полон эмоций и звучит почти как раньше, и я готов поклясться, что Зак умеет творить чудеса.

Папа спрашивает:

 – Ну, Крис, думаю, ты не в курсе, как дела у «Лейкерс»?

Зак посмеивается:

– Только не говорите, что он ещё и спортивный фанат.

 Сам он определённо не увлекается спортом, хотя я слышал, как он как-то сказал Карлу, что обязан болеть за «Питсбург Стилерз» или его домой не пустят. Значит, он из Питсбурга.

Папа рассказывает мне всё о последней игре в таких деталях, что я могу вообразить, что сижу на трибуне. Потрясающе, я невероятно тронут тем, что он был настолько внимателен, чтобы запомнить и рассказать мне потом. Пока он говорит, Зак продолжает держать меня за руку, просто на случай, если я захочу что-нибудь сказать.

Я говорю родителям, что люблю их, что надеюсь, они скоро придут снова, и прошу маму перестать, ради всего святого, плакать, – и тогда она начинает смеяться. Я слышу, как Зак негромко разговаривает с ними, когда они собираются уходить, и знаю, что бы он ни сказал, он говорит правильные вещи. Отец обещает, что в следующий раз принесёт мне газету.

Зак, скривившись так, что я могу это слышать, обещает читать мне спортивные новости, но я не собираюсь ловить его на слове.

Я хочу немного успокоиться после визита родителей. К тому же кое-что я ещё не сказал. Я жду, пока Зак вернётся и коснётся меня.

– Всё прошло не так уж плохо?

Я отвечаю:

– Я так счастлив. Не знаю, как тебя благодарить.

У него в горле застревают слёзы, когда я ещё не дошёл до слова «благодарить». Он берёт себя в руки и отвечает:

– Это моя работа, Крис. Я что угодно сделаю, чтобы помочь тебе.

Это настолько близко к «я что угодно сделаю для тебя», что моё сердце начинает грохотать.

И в этот раз я слышу. Я даже могу почувствовать – слабый звук.

Он тоже слышит.

– Крис? Это уже второй раз. Я думаю, твои связки восстанавливаются.

Я набираю:

– Алле…

– Алле-твою-мать-луйа, радость моя.

– Так меня и называй, – говорю я.

Он смеётся, но я слышу, как он снова краснеет. Меня уносит всё выше и выше из-за удачного визита родителей, из-за этого маленького звука, что я произнес… из-за того, что Зак смеётся. Я на таком подъёме, что готов рискнуть, и шевелю пальцем.

– Хочешь что-то ещё сказать?

Нет, я ничего не хочу сказать. Я продолжаю движение, пока он не понимает, что я просто глажу его палец.

В молчании он медленно поглаживает мой палец в ответ и поднимается, чтобы уйти.

Это длится секунды, но я вспоминаю ощущение ещё много дней.

 

**6.**

 

Сегодня мне стали понятны несколько вещей.

 

Родители начали приходить гораздо чаще, практически каждый день. Я даже немного устал от них. Ещё будучи здоровым, я здорово ценил уединение. Кроме того, меня грызла мысль: почему же они не приходили так часто, когда я только очнулся…

Я не хотел говорить об этом, не хотел, чтобы Зак думал, что меня это задело.

Окей, может быть, и задело. Самую малость.

 

Вторая загадка была ещё более странной: как-то я услышал, что мама спрашивает у Зака что-то вроде: «Так твоя мама чувствует себя лучше?» И ещё, обращаясь к отцу: «Нужно спросить у Зака, похоже, только он скажет нам что-то полезное»…

Она спрашивала его о его маме через два дня после того, как я очнулся. Как будто они были знакомы. Но они ведь познакомились в то же время, что и я с ним, а мне он о своей матери не говорил.

Это всё очень мило, но эти мелочи не дают мне покоя.

В конце концов, я спрашиваю Зака:

– Откуда моя мама знает твою?

– О, они не знакомы. Просто несколько недель назад я упомянул, что моя мама простыла. А у твоей матери хорошая память. И она просто милый человек.

Меня будто оглушило.

– Несколько недель?

– Крис, – его голос спокоен, но я всё равно чувствую смертельный ужас. – Окей. Похоже, мы немного сбились со счёта времени. Как долго ты в сознании по собственным ощущениям?

Я отвечаю:

– Две недели.

Он недолго молчит.

– Хорошо, значит… у тебя потерялось немного больше времени, чем я ожидал. На самом деле, три месяца.

 

Нет. О, нет. Я не могу объяснить, почему, но впадаю в панику. Какие дни я пропустил? Как я мог не заметить, что они прошли? А сейчас я в сознании? И как давно?

 

– Крис, – его голос прорывается сквозь шум, успокаивая меня. – После аварии ты то приходил в себя, то снова уходил в беспамятство… Иногда было просто определить, что ты очнулся, иногда почти нереально. На самом деле, пока ты не начал говорить со мной, я не был твердо уверен, здесь ли ты ещё. Бывают дни, когда ты не отвечаешь.

Я набираю:

– Но ты всё равно говоришь со мной.

– Да. Я люблю поболтать. Меня не заткнуть. Брат всегда на это жалуется.

Это что-то объясняет, но, всё равно – он приходил в палату в течение многих недель и разговаривал со мной, хотя шанс, что я когда либо очнусь, был мизерным, подбадривал меня, говорил, что я справлюсь, что рад меня видеть. Он же всегда сразу начинает говорить, как входит в комнату. Это он поддерживал моих родителей все эти недели. И все те дни, что я пропустил, он приходил сюда, говорил со мной, просил меня вернуться.

Я почти люблю его.

Боже, что за чушь я несу. Я люблю его бесконечно. Я почти готов произнести это, но… Что он сможет ответить на такое? Ха, спасибо тебе, парень. И пусть ты никогда не обнимешь меня и даже не увидишь, давай, займемся любовью, да так, чтобы крышу снесло.

Я говорю:

– Удивительно.

– Крис, я просто не могу выразить, как мне жаль. Я не говорил тебе о времени, на которое ты отключался… Наверное, я думал, что ты не поймешь… и ещё, не был уверен, что ты уходил настолько далеко. Это, должно быть, шок.

Да, ещё какой – зверский. Я пытаюсь собраться с мыслями.

– Всё нормально.

– Не нормально, но теперь ты знаешь.

 

Родители вовсе не время от времени заходили ко мне, я их просто не видел. А они, наверное, приходят теперь каждый божий день, с тех пор, как я начал говорить. Но я откликаюсь лишь изредка, то в один день, то в другой. Они, возможно, несколько первых ночей провели в госпитале, ждали, что я снова приду в себя… и, как у Зака, у них долгое-долгое время было единственное подтверждение, что это случится, – лёгкое движение моего пальца.

Никогда не хотел стать кому-то обузой, и мне тяжело осознавать, что это случилось. Они столько пережили за эти недели.

Не будучи в курсе, всё это время я доверял собственному мозгу, считал, что всё в порядке. И хоть моё тело было бесполезным грузом, я всё ещё думал, что контролирую мысли, что у меня есть чувства, осталась память. Запертый в этой раковине, я был здоровым. Я так думал.

Теперь моё сознание плывет по течению. Меня может выбросить в любой момент. Я держусь за реальность одним только кончиком пальца, цепляющимся за край…

Этого слишком мало, но должно хватить.

 

**7.**

Я дрейфую в темноте без опоры. Чёрт, я не знаю, сколько сейчас времени. Я не знаю, каждый ли день просыпаюсь.

Всё, о чем я могу думать, это о том, что я навсегда заперт здесь. Мое тело как будто коробка, которая медленно сжимается вокруг меня. Мне трудно дышать. Меня мучают жуткие сны. Я больше не доверяю своей памяти.

Я вспоминаю прошлое: женщин, мужчин, друзей, свидания, вечеринки. Я помню, на что это похоже – чувствовать опьянение или быть под кайфом. Я помню, каково это – подхватить грипп. Я всегда ощущаю прохладное дезинфицирующее средство на руках Зака, когда он касается меня. Вряд ли вирусы до меня доберутся… Так странно тосковать по возможности походить среди толпы сопливых и кашляющих людей, по возможности заболеть.

Я помню, что такое – бежать, пока не заколет в боку, пока не почувствуешь тошноту. Я помню всплеск эндорфинов во время пробежки. Я помню, каково это – провести на ногах всю ночь и весь следующий день, ощущать, будто плывешь отдельно от людей, и смеяться, как нарколептик, даже на работе.

Помню работу. Она значила для меня всё – до аварии. Я многого добился. Серьезно, я был в А-списке, и не мог отказываться от предложенных ролей, они все были такими классными.

Каждый раз, услышав голос Зака, я начинаю допрос – естественно, насколько можно это устроить со скоростью одно слово в минуту – какой сегодня день, сколько я был в отключке, пропустил ли я чей-то визит. Он терпит это несколько дней, но в конце концов делает мне мягкий выговор.

– Крис. Тебе нужно успокоиться, и принять то, что ты немного потерял контроль над ситуацией. Я знаю, что ты испуган, и что чувствуешь, будто тебя предает собственное тело, но такое зацикливание на времени может перейти из аберрантного страха в настоящий невроз.

Вау. _Аберрантный._

– Я обещаю тебе, я _клянусь_ , что буду говорить какой сегодня день и сколько времени каждый раз, начиная разговор. _Каждый божий день_. Если ты не отвечаешь во время визита, я расскажу тебе. Клянусь, я буду держать тебя au courant, в курсе происходящего… Но в обмен я прошу – просто расслабься, потому что меньше всего тебе нужно, чтобы подскочило давление. Я заметил, у тебя проблемы с дыханием. И ещё, – он делает паузу, – ты перестал разговаривать со мной, приятель. А я только начал тебя узнавать.

Лёгкое разочарование в его голосе ранит меня прямо в сердце. О, Зак. Возможно, ты – единственный человек на планете, кто может заставить меня поверить, что тебе нравится моя компания, несмотря на то, какой я сейчас.

Он прав. Я был настоящей задницей. Это стоит того, чтобы надиктовать ему слово «бессовестно» – но это Зак, и я добираюсь только до «в», и он всё понимает.

– Прости, был бессовестно груб.

– Ну. Не так уж и бессовестно, – я слышу его улыбку. – Но да, немного груб. Я человек, ты человек, и не думаю, что твоё состояние дает тебе право наплевать на элементарные правила вежливости, потому что я знаю, – ты не такой.

Это как получить крепкую бодрящую пощечину, хотя на самом деле его рука успокаивающе сжимает мне предплечье. Я бы посмеялся, если бы мог.

– Ты абсолютно прав.

– Мне говорили, это моя особенность, которая бесит больше всего.

О, эти его особенности! Он вставляет французские словечки в свою речь. Когда ему скучно, его голос становится немного выше. Он просит вежливости от меня, как от настоящего полноценного человека. Если бы я мог ещё больше потерять голову от него, то сделал бы это, но я уже на пределе возможностей.

Частично страхи остаются, но на самом деле я прихожу в себя чаще и на более долгий период. У меня улучшение. Начинать паниковать не самое лучшее время.

Я говорю:

– Ты помогаешь.

– Это моя работа, Крис.

– Ты помог моим родителям.

– И опять, милый, это моя работа.

_Милый…_

Я говорю:

– Нет, ты… – и останавливаюсь, замирая на слове. Боже, я собираюсь рассказать ему всё, я хочу, чтобы слова текли с моих губ так быстро, чтобы я не успевал их проговаривать, они поднимаются в моей груди, как потоп.

И выходят с тихим хрипом. Я чувствую, как смыкаются связки.

– Крис!

Я снова делаю это, но звук тише. Чёрт, до чего же трудно.

Он смеётся.

– Крис, это потрясающе! Я должен позвать доктора Чо… Я сейчас вернусь…

Я слышу, как он убегает по коридору.

 

**8.**

Несколько дней посвящены тестам, тыканью, толканию и крохотным электрическим разрядам. В мою кожу впиваются иголки, меня гнут, скручивают и причиняют боль. Доктор Чо очень доволен моим прогрессом.

Спустя два дня подобного обращения, я обзываю его свиньёй с садистскими замашками. Он спрашивает:

– Зак, как ты думаешь, это хуже, чем козёл с садистскими замашками?

– Подозреваю, что так, доктор Чо.

– Ну, в таком случае, я польщен.

Охуеть, какое счастье!

Я бы не возражал, если бы были какие-то признаки стабильного улучшения, но их нет. Я неделями валяюсь здесь, в какие-то дни способный поворчать, а в какие-то не реагирующий ни на что. Мне кажется, что я вижу свет за веками, но вдруг мне просто так сильно и давно этого хочется, что меня предают собственные чувства?

Я хочу – очень хочу – попросить прекратить это всё, но ещё сильнее я хочу выздороветь.

Зак всё воспринимает в своей обычной спокойной манере, а вот Карл происходящему совсем не рад, и после первой пары недель я становлюсь невольным свидетелем приватного разговора за дверями моей палаты. Я даже и не понимаю, о чём они спорят, пока однажды он не повышает голос.

– Черт побери, Чо, он не подопытная свинка, и ты не можешь творить, что вздумается. Если хочешь, можешь пожаловаться моему боссу – а ты – не он, кстати – если считаешь, что я перехожу черту. Твои амбиции дорого обходятся твоим пациентам. Моим пациентам! А ещё выбешивают меня! – он врывается в комнату, как ураган, подходит к кровати в праведном гневе. – Прости, Крис, не хотел, чтобы вышло так громко… Давай-ка, займемся растяжкой.

Терапия неприятная, как обычно, но его руки всё такие же бережные, как и всегда. Он не произносит больше ни слова, только периодически шумно выдыхает, словно всё ещё не может забыть, насколько его разозлили.

На самом деле он забавный.

Позже я рассказываю Заку про их спор. Он вздыхает, глубоко, и я навостряю уши, потому что слышу за этим вздохом целую историю. Зак говорит:

– Ладно, нехорошо, конечно, сплетничать, но тебе я доверяю, ты ведь никому не скажешь?

Я тыкаю в него пальцем. Сильно. Я уже неплохо с этим пальцем освоился.

Он смеётся:

– Окей, ладно, плохая шутка. Ты должен знать, что доктор Чо хороший человек и хороший доктор. Великолепный, честное слово, просто немного, ну, амбициозный, пожалуй. Я не знаю ни одного врача, кто не был бы. С твоим случаем не всё просто… он занимается этим, как одержимый, и это означает, что лечение пойдет тебе на пользу, но в то же время позволит его имени появиться в нескольких важных медицинских журналах.

О-хо-хо-ХО. Чо, да ты просто бог! Я проглатываю это, не поморщившись.

– С другой стороны Карл превосходный физиотерапевт. Мне слов не хватит расписывать, насколько он хорош, Крис, сколько у него опыта, какая у него квалификация и сколько знаний. Но он – физиотерапевт, и поэтому ориентирован на излечение самого тела, насколько это возможно. Он думает, что твой прогресс показывает, что методы доктора Чо слишком сильно торопят процесс. Доктор Чо в свою очередь считает, что плато в твоем прогрессе означает возможность испробовать более агрессивное лечение. А что ты сам думаешь об этом, Крис?

Я отвечаю:

– Я рад, что у меня есть оба.

Он смеётся.

– Мудро. Я тоже рад, что они оба у тебя есть. Карл один из немногих здесь, кто способен противостоять доктору Чо. Я избегаю конфликтов. Предпочитаю оставаться белым и пушистым.

– Ха.

– Не веришь, что я белый и пушистый, Крис? Я уязвлён. В самое сердце.

Честно признаться, я уверен, что он именно белый и пушистый, к тому же источник всей моей смелости, и вообще ходячий секс, но я вряд ли ему об этом скажу.

Мы становимся ближе физически, с тех пор как он стал помогать мне садиться, во время моих прогулок. Мне нравится ощущение солнца и ветра на коже. Но даже больше этого я люблю момент, когда он поднимает меня и усаживает в кресло. Это больно, я чувствую себя неповоротливой куклой, но при этом ощущаю каждый мускул его рук и груди. Я уже неплохо представляю его шею и пресс, и даже несколько раз прижимался к его ногам. У него не просто мускулы. Это сталь.

Он меня заводит.

Я говорю:

– Спорим, ты можешь быть и гадким – если тебя попросят.

Его голос становится глубже:

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебя выпорол, Крис?

 _Оу_.

Он смеётся.

– Дар речи потерян. Засчитываю победу за собой.

**9.**

Да, эрекция.

Она оказалась не такой уж большой (ха-ха) проблемой, как можно было бы ожидать. В первую очередь – катетер. Эрекция с катетером разбудит вас утром не так ласково, как пение птичек. У меня обычно по утрам стояк, и после аварии ничего не изменилось.

Иногда у меня встаёт, появляется дискомфорт, и всё падает. Иногда я просыпаюсь, и несколько минут мне действительно больно.

Определённо, счастливые времена для моего члена – в прошлом.

Зак должен промывать катетер раз в день, он делает это очень осторожно и так обыденно, будто ничего не происходит, что и хорошо, потому что процесс сам по себе унизительный и неприятный. Обычно он при этом насвистывает, и я улыбаюсь. Вот так вот и живем.

Про мою задницу я даже говорить не хочу. У неё тоже не лучший период. По крайней мере раз в день я думаю: «Ну почему я не бывал снизу чаще, когда мог? Остались бы хоть какие-то счастливые воспоминания».

В голове у меня засела маленькая грязная фантазия, в которой я умоляю Зака сделать мне клизму, вымыть меня, а потом просто перевернуть и грубо оттрахать. Одна из тех фантазий, что и самому тебе не нравится, но от которой не избавиться.

Но его прикосновения намеренно профессиональные, от этого легче, будто отходишь от опасной черты. Не знаю, что там, за ней – фетиш на паралич? Боже. Я знаю только, что не хочу переступать эту грань.

Тесты продолжают быть раздражающе болезненными.

Доктор Чо никак не привыкнет, что у меня есть рефлексы. Он подолгу говорит об этом или о том, что я смог издавать звуки и двигать руками раньше, чем моргать. Он считает, что у моих мозгов какая-то удачная мутация, что-то вроде особенного нервного пути, который… окей, бла-бла-бла, моё состояние действительно странное, как выразился Зак. К примеру: когда они светят лампочкой мне в глаза, зрачки реагируют. Но я всё ещё. Ничего. Не. Вижу.

У меня может быть эрекция – сколько угодно, а вот сделать с ней хоть что-то я не в состоянии.

Сегодня был тяжёлый день. Я не могу избавиться от непонятного страха. Ещё больше электродов и тычков, всё тело болит. Мозгу не хватает визуальной информации… и со слухом у меня что-то странное сегодня. Зак не приходил.

В виде исключения я разрешаю себе расслабиться, и хрен бы с риском и с тем, насколько это всё странно выглядит. Мне просто нужно отвлечься, моё тело так долго просило об этом. Боже, так невероятно долго.

Я позволяю себе пофантазировать… Как Зак делает мне клизму, вымывает всё, начисто вытирает мою задницу и переворачивает на живот. Его пальцы, обтянутые тесной резиной перчаток, хватают меня за волосы, стискивают задницу, как будто меня и правда надо удерживать. Я воображаю себе его – худого, сильного, волосатого. Он засовывает в меня два пальца, холодные от смазки и мой член встаёт, сжимая в себе катетер. Это больно, но я чувствую его внутри и снаружи, и это настолько странно, что почти… непереносимо. Хорошо. Ужасно.

Мне опасно принимать его профессиональные прикосновения за эротические. Я боюсь, что буду возбуждаться рядом с ним постоянно.

 Ну и хрен с этим. В моей фантазии он молчит, пока неожиданно его толстый член не начинает входить в меня, и тогда я слышу дыхание у себя над ухом.

Он не произносит ни слова, просто начинает трахать, жёстко, прямо на медицинской кровати, а я лежу и принимаю, ощущая блаженство и агонию. Есть своя привлекательность в том, чтобы умолять. Но я никогда не задумывался, на что это похоже, когда ты не можешь даже попросить.

Он начинает низко, ровно постанывать, тихо, почти деловито, и втрахивается сильнее, пока не наступает момент, когда всё что я чувствую – это он сам, тяжесть его мокрого от пота тела. Мысленно я кричу и хнычу, и извиваюсь, молча, неподвижно, не в состоянии кончить, изнывая от желания. А потом я чувствую… он дрожит, его член дёргается внутри меня, и я понимаю, что он кончает. Моё тело переполнено, оргазм сметает меня, а я не могу даже напрячься. Не могу сжать кулаки, ничем не могу помочь собственному члену, пока он дрожит и дёргается с катетером внутри, твою ж мать, как хорошо…

Я просыпаюсь, весь мокрый и слабый, в полном смятении.

Я даже не почувствовал, как заснул.

Меня охватывает страх, и пот застывает на мне.

 

**10.**

– Крис, попытайся снова издать этот звук.

Да я пытаюсь, док.

– Зак, он что-то говорит?

– Нет… Судя по движениям, он в сознании, но я знаю, как постукивает палец, когда Крис хочет что-то сказать, сейчас ничего нет. Крис, милый, толкни меня два раза, если слышишь нас?

Думаю, с этим я справлюсь.

– Два раза. Но слабо. Крис, можешь попро ав зт ш чу т…

Голоса плывут ко мне по воздуху, словно сонные рыбы… и не попадают мне в уши.

_– … поллюция, тревожит, что…_

 

 Я не знаю, что всё это значит. Я настроен на пробежку. Думаю, самое время. Я встаю с кровати…

– Крис! Крис, что… ты это видел?

– Это его левая нога. Зак, держи, пожалуйста, у него, похоже, конвульсии…

– Но напряжения мышц нет…

– Он не отвечает, посмотри ему в глаза. О, что… другая нога!

 

Я бегу, бегу по полям. Я быстрый как ветер, никому меня не догнать, но внезапно что-то тяжёлое наваливается на мои ноги, и я замедляюсь. Я должен отбиться. Словно привязчивые мухи, огромные, просто огромные мухи с большими волочащимися крыльями, чёрные и покрытые грязью, тянут меня в землю, и я падаю, падаю…

 

Я не могу бежать.

Я не могу дышать.

_Мне страшно._

 

 – Он белеет, какой уровень кислорода?

– Чёрт! Доктор Чо…

– Я должен интубировать…

– Крис. Крис, держись. Мы сейчас дадим тебе воздуха, хорошо?

 

Я ухожу под воду и тону – всё глубже и глубже в смерть.

 

_Как же здесь темно.._

.

.

Где-то, я чувствую, меня удерживают чьи-то руки. Я помню лето, когда поранился, и меня отвезли в госпиталь, лечить руку. Там мне дали мороженое. Помню, как мама сердилась, и помню то дерево… что я делал на том дереве?

Она здесь?

Мама исчезает.

.

.

Это было раньше

 

Я просыпаюсь. Мне кажется, что я проснулся.

 

_Меня зовут Крис, и я хочу отсюда выбраться._

Чёрт побери, как долго я был в отключке?

 

Я слышу тихий разговор между Заком и Карлом, потом говорит только Карл, и я думаю, что… да, он начинает двигать и разминать моё тело, но нежно, бережно. Никакой боли. Он такой осторожный.

Прекрати это, Карл, мне жутко от того, что ты больше не шутишь, что не пытаешься превратить меня в отбивную.

Входит доктор Чо, и становится больше тех тихих, плывущих голосов.

Почему меня оставили в покое, док? Что со мной не так?

На секунду мои уши включаются, словно радио, настроившееся на правильную частоту.

– Прости.

– Карл, возможно, ты прав.

– Чо… – я чувствую его неуверенность в этой болезненной паузе. – Джон. Я не хочу быть правым. Ты можешь его вернуть. Ты, может быть, единственный, кто способен, и твоя неумеренная гордость тебе в этом никак не помешает. Верни его.

Пожалуйста, поверьте ему, доктор Чо. Мне нужно, чтобы вы верили.

– Карл. – Очень мягко. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что он для меня не просто лабораторная свинка?

– Конечно, я это знаю. Ты только ведёшь себя, как холодный ублюдок, но не думай, что тебе удастся меня обдурить.

Я чувствую руку на плече. Это доктор Чо.

– Крис, мне нужно, чтобы ты продолжал сражаться. Хотя бы из-за того, что в противном случае мой лучший медбрат свалится с нервным срывом, если ты умрёшь у нас на руках.

Зак. В голосе доктора Чо слышны нотки юмора, но одна мысль о Заке согревает меня, и, да, если я умру, ему будет не всё равно.

– Нужно ещё одно МРТ.

 

Всё в тумане, меня трясёт, каждый вздох причиняет боль. Жить больно. Проходит время, я не могу видеть, но каким-то образом знаю, что я заперт в чём-то… и затем вокруг моей головы раздается жёсткий неприятный стук, лязг и звон, как от целой армии, марширующей под барабаны…

 

– Крис, это я.

Зак. Где ты?

– Я знаю, ты меня слышишь. Я знаю, что тебе страшно. Постарайся успокоиться и держаться. Тебе ничего не грозит. – Его голос такой глубокий, исцеляющий, и я цепляюсь за него. – Ещё несколько минут, мой хороший.

 

Рядом с моей головой взрываются бомбы. Это жутко. Я позволяю армии захватить меня.

Я просыпаюсь, а может, мне только кажется, что я проснулся, в слезах и ничего не понимая.

_– Лекарство подействует каккккттпрррра…_

Я не чувствую слёз, но продолжаю плакать. Что с моей головой?

– Я здесь, Крис. Я зссссффф…

 

Его голос то появляется, то снова исчезает, и я плачу и плачу, мне больно, и я больше ничего не знаю, кроме… – _пожалуйста, пусть это всё закончится._

 

**11.**

– Такое прекрасное утро сегодня, мой уставший мотылёк. Посмотрим, есть ли у тебя настроение поболтать. Или хотя бы поперестукиваться.

Зак.

Я чувствую, как в голове будто расходятся тучи, и всё проясняется. Его пальцы обхватывают мой Тот Самый Палец, и я снова живой.

– Давай, Крис. Пожалуйста, будь здесь… Сканирование дало положительные результаты, ты должен… Пожалуйста, шевельнись.

Его голос теряет фальшивую весёлость, и мне слышно, сколько в нём усталости и боли. Почти на грани слёз.

_Зак._

Я тыкаюсь в его пальцы своим, твёрдо, несколько раз. Позволь поговорить с тобой, детка. Пожалуйста, верни мне мою речь.

Он кашляет, садится прямее и смеётся, в этом смехе больше облегчения, чем юмора.

– Крис, о Господи, я скучал по тебе. Хорошо, сейчас… Боже, куда я его положил…

Я слышу, как он возится, и моё сердце болит от желания поговорить с ним. Он начинает читать буквы, голос дрожит. Он запинается, слишком много эмоций… Я диктую У-С-П, и он отвечает:

– Да, да, мне нужно успокоиться. Хорошо. Глубокий вдох. Ты, наверное, думаешь… окей, я не знаю, что ты подумал, извини. Попробуем снова.

Я говорю:

– День.

– Боже, я всё позабыл, пожалуйста, прости, я знаю, что обещал. Последний раз, когда ты говорил с нами, был семнадцать дней назад.

– Ты считал.

Он отвечает немного натянуто:

– Ну, это записано в твоей карте.

– Прелестно.

Он снова смеётся и склоняется так, что лбом касается моей руки. Наконец, ему удаётся справиться с собой, и он говорит:

– Ты точно вернулся.

– Что случилось?

– У тебя было явное общее улучшение, Крис. А потом прогресс остановился, ты сам знаешь. Тебя это сильно расстраивало, но потом, неожиданно, всё пошло неправильно. Ты много дней был подавлен и испуган, и я слишком поздно понял, что это симптом. Начались проблемы с дыханием, ты перестал отвечать и стал… спонтанно… двигать конечностями. Представляешь?

 

Мне нужно переварить это. Я двигал конечностями? Ногами? Да, какая к черту разница, я ими двигал!

 

– Мы уже не знали, что и думать, доктор Чо послал тебя на ещё одно МРТ, и обнаружилось, что у тебя чуть ниже мозга сформировался маленький тромб. Тебе ввели маннитол, а я знаю, что это совсем не весело.

– Я плакал.

– Мне так жаль, – мягко говорит он. – Это не самое приятное лекарство. Но тромб исчез. И ты здесь.

– Страшный и слюнявый, как обычно.

– Определенно не страшный, но слюнявый больше, чем раньше. Меня радует активность слюнных желёз, на самом деле, это хороший знак.

– Я почти умер?

Он молчит некоторое время.

– Правду.

– Да. Ты перестал дышать, и мы не могли контролировать кровяное давление… Было близко.

– Может случиться снова.

– Такая возможность остаётся, но прямо сейчас ты вне опасности, Крис. Пожалуйста, не волнуйся.

 

Я почти умер. Я знал, знал, что умираю, я чувствовал это, чувствовал боль и страх. И когда это происходило, я ничего не мог сделать или сказать. И такое может случиться снова, даже если не совсем по такому же сценарию.

Я больше не хочу терять время. У меня нет времени, чтобы терять.

Я говорю:

– Нужно сказать кое-что.

– Хорошо. Звучит как-то очень серьёзно.

– Только не волнуйся.

Зак делает паузу.

– Надеюсь, ты не попросишь помочь тебе умереть. Потому что, Крис, я не собираюсь за тобой следом.

– Ха, нет.

– Ладно, давай.

На самом деле трудно быть храбрым, когда не можешь выпалить такое, а вынужден диктовать буква за буквой. Он терпеливо позволяет мне добраться до самого конца, не прерывая даже тогда, когда, судя по моим ощущениям, до него доходит, что я хочу сказать.

– Я люблю тебя.

Повисает молчание. Он пытается придумать, что сказать в ответ, но я останавливаю его, толкнув пальцем.

Я говорю:

– Не надо. Просто на всякий случай.

Он отвечает тихо, на грани слышимости.

– Хорошо.

На мгновение мне кажется, что я облажался, что, может быть, оно того не стоило, может быть… а затем он берёт меня за руку, наклоняется ко мне, и я чувствую как что-то тёплое, мягкое касается лба… и я думаю, это губы Зака! Боже, они нежные, полные, потрясающие.

Чёрт бы побрал этот паралич. Когда-нибудь я поцелую его в ответ.

И пусть кто-нибудь попробует меня остановить.

 

**12.**

Следующие несколько дней Зак ведет себя со мной странно. К счастью, это действительно только несколько дней – он продолжает держать меня в курсе времени, и, похоже, я больше не теряю бесконтрольно куски жизни.

 

Вы, наверное, думаете, что в моём положении невозможно заметить, когда кто-то ведёт себя странно… но, поверьте, это легко. Я настолько настроился на Зака, что могу по тому, как он садится, определить, в каком он настроении. А его состояние, с тех пор как я устроил ему это драматическое признание, далеко от комфортного. Он как на иголках. Напряжён. Раздражён. Хм… Смущён…

Слушайте, мне просто нужно как-то пережить этот период.

 

Я даю ему время оправиться и веду себя как всегда – это не сложно, я просто лежу как обычно, ха, ха, очень смешно – и не даю ему подумать, что я тут чахну от отчаянной любви.

То есть, я не чахну. Я беспокоюсь, что напугал его, это да, и я немного сконфужен, а ещё мне чертовски хочется, чтобы мы поговорили об этом, и я расстроен, но… рыдать и заламывать руки – не мой стиль, особенно теперь, когда мои мозги снова онлайн.

И, честно сказать, мои новые функционирующие мозги не дают мне возможности расслабиться.

 

Прогресс с каждым днем всё больше. Доктор Чо в восторге, что очень для него нетипично. Не то чтобы у меня получалось регулярно издавать звуки или как-то по-особенному двигать пальцем – Зак клянётся, что мои прикосновения набирают силу день ото дня, но он из тех, кто любит подбадривать, об объективности речь не идет, так что я делю его слова на шестнадцать – но сканирование мозговой активности очень многообещающее. Доктор Чо считает, что у меня какое-то ответвление соединительной ткани рядом со стволом мозга, и она позволяет сигналам проходить вокруг поврежденных участков, и именно поэтому у меня такой странный паралич. И факт в том, что тромб, затормозивший мой прогресс, позволил ему начать разбираться в этой мозго…

хм…

…штуковине.

У моего мозга космические возможности.

 

У меня вполне ясное сознание. Каждый день я пытаюсь вложить всё больше сил в прикосновение, но прогресс… чёрт побери, он такой медленный. У меня куча работы, особенно теперь, когда Карл говорит, что мускулы, похоже, отвечают на физиотерапию, а доктор Чо заявляет, что у меня прекрасные рефлексы – он тут скоро вообще стихами заговорит! Забавно слышать, как из-за подобных изменений в нём раздражается Карл. Ведь он сам хотел, чтобы доктор Чо оказался прав, чтобы спас меня, а сейчас будто бы на это обижается.

Господи, Карл. Да просто поцелуй его.

А ещё есть Зак, который определённо не собирается целовать меня в обозримом будущем…

Я болтаю с ним, шучу, сколько могу, а он всё ещё обращается со мной очень осторожно, хотя вроде бы уже стал немного расслабляться. Но всё равно, что-то его беспокоит. И, кажется, его проблема не только во мне.

Поскольку единственные люди, с кем я ещё могу поговорить, это мои родители, я спрашиваю у них:

– У Зака всё в порядке?

Папа диктует, но отвечает мама. Склонившись ко мне поближе, она по секрету почти шепчет мне:

– Ты тоже заметил? Честно говоря, я думаю, это из-за его бойфренда. У них уже несколько недель проблемы.

Меня прошивает до самых пяток. Бойфренд.

_Дерьмо._

И тут я понимаю, что сам дурак. _КОНЕЧНО, у него есть бойфренд_. Он милый, с классным телом, устроенный в жизни, было бы странно, если бы у такого парня не было пары!

Крошечная часть внутри говорит _: «Ну, ты ведь был один… И что, с тобой что-то не так?»_ Я сообщаю внутреннему голосу в витиеватых выражениях, по какому адресу ему лучше отправиться.

Тем временем мама рассказывает, как Зак и его парень ссорились, и что Зак – трудоголик, а Томас _(класс, я знаю, как его зовут! Счастье-то какое!)_ чувствует себя заброшенным и так далее, и так далее.

Папа говорит:

– Ну, хватит, я не собираюсь сидеть здесь и слушать, как вы сплетничаете у него за спиной.

– О, оставь, Роберт, Крису же скучно, ему нужно отвлечься.

Папа всегда не слишком комфортно чувствовал себя, когда речь заходила о моей сексуальной жизни, и хоть он примет любого, кого я полюблю, но до сих пор не в восторге от разговоров об этом. Мне всегда было интересно, что его больше смущает: тема бисексуальности или секс сам по себе? Мало шансов, что разговоры о бойфрендах доставляют ему удовольствие. Но он фыркает и садится обратно, и я слушаю, как мама рассказывает о личной жизни Зака.

Это больно. Хоть я не из тех, кто любит пострадать.

 

**13.**

В следующий раз, когда мы остаемся с Заком наедине, я спрашиваю сразу:

– Почему ты мне не сказал?

Он озадачен:

– Не сказал чего, Крис?

– Бойфренд.

– О, Господи… – он тяжко вздыхает. – Крис, прости, но я… ты мой пациент, и я не хотел обсуждать с тобой мою личную жизнь.

– Чушня.

Он секунду молчит.

– Может быть, самую малость.

Я говорю ему, что уже взрослый.

– Я знаю, Крис. Просто… ты – мой пациент. Я провожу много времени с тобой, забочусь, пытаюсь помочь, делаю всё, чтобы тебе было комфортно… и после того, что ты мне сказал… я просто не мог заговорить об этом. Я не хотел сделать тебе больно. Боже, звучит как строчка из дурацкой попсовой песни.

– Самую малость.

Он смеётся.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, идиот, — говорю я.

– Ты просто само великодушие, придурок, – он снова смеётся, и это так здорово, что практически компенсирует наличие у него этого чёртового бойфренда.

– Хватит меня беречь.

– Хорошо. Тогда, раз тут все взрослые, я должен напомнить: тебя совершенно не касается, что происходит или не происходит в моей личной жизни, и я очень надеюсь, что ты не станешь обсуждать эту тему с той птичкой, которая принесла тебе на хвосте информацию, – он говорит ласково, но непреклонно.

Я отвечаю вполне искренне:

– Ничего не хочу знать.

– Славно. А теперь к делу. Я знаю, что вчера ты шевелил средним пальцем, и я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал снова.

 

Мы работаем над этим возможно воображаемым движением, потом он готовит меня для прогулки, и, наверное, это снова моё воображение или слишком большое желание, но, кажется, я почти вижу тусклый тёплый свет, так, как если бы смотрел сквозь веки. Правда, ощущения непохожи на то, что я испытывал раньше.

Это почти как фантомные мозговые связи, найденные доктором Чо… или будто я научился видеть не глазами, осязать не  только пальцами.

Прикосновения Зака невероятно приятные, как и всегда, и моё сердце немного болит, но так здорово, что он снова ведёт себя естественно. Обращается со мной, как со взрослым, вменяемым человеком, так, как он относился ко мне с самого начала. Как будто я нормальный. Вот так просто заявить, чтобы я не лез в его дела!

Господи, я готов любить его за самые странные вещи.

 

Каждый день с моим телом происходит что-то новое, интересное, раздражающе непредсказуемое. Иногда я вижу россыпь искр в уголках глаз. (Есть вероятность, что это мои глаза). Обоняние то становится до жути острым, то без причины пропадает совсем; хорошо хоть слух никуда не девается. Подхрипываю я уже громче, и контролировать звук легче, но язык по-прежнему лежит во рту камнем.

Наверное, если бы я был полностью парализован, это меньше сводило бы с ума. Сейчас я словно заперт в собственном кошмаре, когда не можешь двинуть рукой и вдруг выясняешь, что у тебя вместо руки лягушачья лапа или ещё какая хрень.

У меня судороги, я описываю их Заку, он говорит Карлу, и вдвоем эти двое помогают мне справиться. Карл говорит:

– Крис, должно быть, во сне ты пробегаешь целый марафон. Не возражаешь, если мы это прекратим?

Я говорю, что "рожден свободным".[1]

– Ооооо, Боже, – стонет Зак. – Теперь эта песня будет крутиться в голове несколько недель.

Я добавляю:

– Свободным, как ветер...

– Крис, фу. Плохой Крис.

– …Как трава, что растёт…

Карл хихикает громче, а Зак убирает руку и говорит:

– Больше никакой болтовни, мистер. Я отбираю ваше право вести диалог, пока вы не перестанете засовывать мне в голову этих мозгожорок.

Он громко фыркает и уходит.

Карл работает с моим плечом ещё некоторое время, а потом мягко произносит:

– Похоже, ты ему нравишься.

Это действительно похоже на правду – не то чтобы это что-то меняло. Но, тем не менее, я счастлив. Я ему нравлюсь. Это как снова оказаться в школе, только в этот раз я в роли влюбленной двенадцатилетней девчонки.

Я жду, что Зак вернется. Проходит несколько часов, у него обход или он просто где-то бродит, дуется.

Наконец он садится рядом, его пальцы оплетают мои.

Я диктую:

– … и мир так прекрасен вокруг…

В его голосе настоящее раздражение:

– О, твою же мать!

Он встаёт и снова уходит, его шаги громкие и сердитые.

То, что я не могу кататься по полу от смеха почти портит момент.

…Почти.

 

**14.**

На следующий день он в более мирном настроении, но умудряется пожаловаться на моё поведение старшему.

– Удачи с попытками заставить его говорить, доктор Чо. Последнее время его тянет исключительно петь.

– Понятно, – откликается доктор. – А твой инструмент не терпит такого жестокого обращения?

Я снова смеюсь до колик, не издавая ни единого звука. Классно, док.

Зак, похоже, нервничает и не находит слов чтобы ответить, но доктор Чо хочет поговорить о своём, и я явно самая благодарная аудитория.

Когда он цепляет электроды к моему лицу, в его голосе полно самодовольства, и мне жаль, что тут нет Карла, чтобы поворчать по этому поводу.

– Путь Чо. Мост из соединительной нервной ткани, которую до этого времени никто не обнаруживал в человеческом мозге, и, Крис, если бы у тебя не было повреждений, твой мозг и не подумал бы использовать этот путь для обхода. А ещё этот тромб… без него у нас ушла бы куча времени, чтобы обнаружить этот мост. Крис, только представь, что это значит. Если подобный мост из нейронов можно будет воссоздать из стволовых клеток, твоим способом мы вылечим всех парализованных.

Моим способом – я бурчу недовольно. Не пожелал бы столкнуться с моим способом даже худшему врагу.

– Я точно знаю, что он хочет сказать, доктор, – в голосе Зака веселье. Но доктор Чо не в курсе, что я собираюсь выдать, только Зак в курсе, потому что он всегда знает, о чём я думаю, и я диктую:

– Это мой путь, а не ваш.

– И у «Пути Пайна» очаровательная аллитерация, – отмечает Зак.

Доктор Чо встречает это спокойно.

– Крис, если ты умрёшь, назовем его в твою честь, но если у меня всё получится, и я вытащу тебя из этой запертой коробки, твоего тела, назовем в честь меня.

– Не слишком стимулирует выжить, – замечаю я.

– Ты умрёшь, только чтобы выиграть? Вот что я тебе скажу. Когда я заставлю тебя встать с кровати, можешь побороться за это право.

Я отвечаю:

– Готовьтесь к поражению.

Зак вмешивается:

– Я уже начинаю задыхаться от объёмов эго, заполнивших комнату. Крис, оставь ему этот проход или что там ему ещё нужно.

– Путь, – поправляет доктор Чо.

– Не проход? – с невинным видом переспрашивает Зак.

– Возбуждает, – добавляю я.

Зак тихо смеётся.

– В Проходе Чо много интересной и неисследованной нервной ткани?

– Пути, – с угрозой повторяет доктор.

– Посмотри под другим углом, – вставляю я.

– Ощути это иначе! – говорит Зак.

Я добавляю:

– Одним пальцем!

Было бы смешнее, если бы я мог сказать это быстро.

Но Зак смеётся и не может остановиться, а доктор Чо хмыкает в нашу сторону. Он в слишком хорошем настроении, чтобы обижаться. Мы снимаем показания активности мозга, это здорово и интересно, но я уже устал от подобного.

Я не успокаиваюсь и продолжаю лезть на рожон.

Когда доктор уходит, я спрашиваю у Зака:

– Инструмент?

Он просто отвечает:

– Я не пан-флейта. – Я толкаю его, и Зак продолжает: – И честное слово, Крис, если ты начнёшь выспрашивать, где же у меня флейта, я уйду делать массаж к раковым больным, а тебя оставлю на кого-нибудь с менее талантливыми руками.

– Полон раскаяния, – говорю я.

Его голос теплеет.

– Доброе слово у тебя находится, только когда нужно меня умаслить, да?

– А работает?

– Да ты само очарование, – он тяжело вздыхает, и я думаю о том, что же беспокоит его. Он очень ранимый. Это должно бы беспокоить меня, но… я думаю, что он так хорошо справляется со своей работой именно из-за своей чувствительности. Из-за неё он знает, какие слова сказать моим родителям, как говорить со мной, несмотря на то, что он никогда не был на моём месте, никогда не сталкивался с таким прежде. Он как будто чувствует, что со мной происходит, хотя сам такого не испытывал.

– Почему грустный? – спрашиваю я.

– Задумался… у тебя есть друзья, которые могли бы навестить тебя? Тебе писали столько открыток, приносили столько цветов в первые дни, а теперь тишина, и только твоя милая подруга Зои приходит тебя повидать. Уверен, у тебя есть и другие близкие друзья.

– Открытки? – спрашиваю я.

– Да. Я читал их тебе. Но, скорее всего, ты был в то время без сознания.

– Ты прав.

Он молчит секунду.

– Погоди, я сохранил их все там, в ящике.

 

**15.**

Первые несколько – обычные «Поправляйся поскорее», «Всего тебе наилучшего», «Думаю о тебе», но я серьезно впечатлён. Стыдно признаться, но я не имею ни малейшего представления, что бы написал тому, кто, возможно, никогда не придёт в сознание и не узнает, что я вообще что-то посылал. Но нельзя забывать, что это Голливуд. Жизнь в нём состоит из подобных жестов.

Имена. Каждое имя несёт что-то своё.

 Зои, конечно, потом, Артур… готов поспорить, ему не хватает моей компании на тренировках. Джелли, она всегда была такой милой. Лив – вот это настоящая сука, и наверняка отправила открытку, рассчитывая на моё посмертное пожертвование для одной из её благотворительных организаций. Гектор, чёрт, мы ведь не разговаривали несколько месяцев…

Потом идут более оригинальные тексты.

Каэлия… всегда нравилось её имя, я привык произносить его шепотом. _«Мое ненаглядное сокровищщще,_ – пишет она, и Зак специально тянет букву. – _И не надейся скрыться от моих цепких коготков в глубинах мрака. Мой дух отыщет тебя там и приведёт обратно»._

Каэлия всегда была абсолютно чокнутой, но я всё равно улыбаюсь. Чёрт, может, она и вправду искала меня по ту сторону и заставила вернуться. Я мог бы спросить у неё самой и, скорее всего, потонуть в куче спиритического астрально-метафизического жаргона, сопровождаемого самодовольной ухмылкой, по которой всегда было ясно, что она знает – я ей не верю и мне вообще посрать на эту чушь. У нас всё равно ничего бы не вышло, ничего, из того, что она хотела для нас. Она верила, что её тело – дар человечеству от вселенной, и щедро предлагала его всем.

Я согласен с ней в чём-то. Даже простые воспоминания об этом теле заставляют меня возблагодарить этот мир.

Лоран. Господи. Серьезно? Лоран?  _Крис, мне положено писать всякие «поскорее выздоравливай» и «прости меня», но я не буду. Я просто убит тем, что ты в коме, и я бы пришёл, но ты знаешь, как я ненавижу больницы ещё с того времени, как умер Нанно, и мы похоронили его, но тебя я хоронить не собираюсь, поэтому не смей умирать, я люблю тебя»._

Твою в душу мать, Лоран. Я даю знак Заку, диктую: «Секунду».

– Хорошо, милый. Сколько угодно секунд.

 Лоран разрушил мою жизнь – нет, не специально. У нас были такие странные отношения: скандалы и трах, и снова скандалы, и снова… его жёсткие чёрные глаза, сильные руки. Он оставил мне на память только синяки. Как складываются отношения между любовниками-мужчинами, я уяснил из общения с ним, может, поэтому у меня так давно не было парней…

Ни разу он не сказал, что любит меня, чёртов ублюдок, и вот теперь – пожалуйста. Я не слышал о нём три года. Но он знаком с Зои. Наверное, так он и узнал.

Я никогда не говорил, что люблю его. И не собираюсь делать этого сейчас. Он написал, потому что теперь я безопасен, заперт в ловушке. Может, я даже умер. Ненавижу то, что понимаю, почему он это написал.

Нанно… гребаный пёс.

Я всегда сильнее западал на мужчин, чем на женщин. Это хорошо, что Лоран не фанат писем, но даже его корявая почеркушка ощущается как удар под дых.

Зак терпеливо ждет. Я чувствую его терпение, как обнимающие руки. Если бы я мог ходить и говорить, то попытался бы украсть его у бойфренда. Из-за этого я чувствую себя полным идиотом. Нажимаю дважды. _Продолжай._

По странной случайности следующее письмо от Денвер, которая помогла мне пережить разрыв с Лораном. Она пишет: _«Крис, я молюсь за тебя каждый день. Напиши, когда сможешь. Хочу, чтобы ты знал, Ганновер Александр Томпсон родился третьего мая. Это здоровый и неугомонный малыш. Со мной тоже всё в порядке. С любовью, Д. »_.

Боже, она всё ещё верит. Просит написать ответ… это так похоже на то, что говорит Зак. Она заслуживала кого-то получше меня и получила его. Похоже, Брайан Томпсон – отличный парень. Надеюсь, у ребенка её глаза.

Следующее письмо от Антона. _«Крис, ты самая настоящая жопа_. – Зак запинается на слове, это так мило. – _Выздоравливай быстрее, или я съем этого глупого хомяка, потому что он целыми ночами скачет в своём колесе и не дает мне спать. Антон»._

 Так вот кто унаследовал Филберта. Надеюсь, малыш не слишком переживал. Я видел, какая у Антона квартира.

– Знаешь, – говорит Зак, – животные могут помочь в лечении. Нужно принести твоего хомяка и дать ему покусать твои пальцы.

– Ха.

– Это все письма, Крис.

Я чувствую, что разволновался, и стукаю Зака по пальцу.

Он мягко спрашивает:

– Хочешь отдохнуть?

Два толчка всегда означают «да».

 

 

**16.**

Теперь у меня есть миссия.

В следующий раз, когда Карл трудится надо мной, я, метафорически выражаясь, сжимаю челюсти и пытаюсь ухватить его руку указательным и большим пальцем.

Не знаю точно, где теперь мой большой палец, но я с отчаянной решимостью настроен преуспеть. Я вкладываю в это всё тело, весь мозг. Если бы я мог, то, наверное, уже задыхался бы от потраченных усилий.

– Крис, что бы ты ни делал, прекрати, – говорит Карл. – Я чувствую напряжение в мышцах, которые должны быть растянуты… это не поможет тебе добиться… чёрт, Крис, в чём дело?

Плевать. Я цепляюсь изо всех сил. Сейчас это единственная важная вещь в моём меленьком тёмном мире. Мой большой палец. Я ведь не много прошу. Сегодня я уже двигал пальцем на ноге. Только толку в этом. Я. Хочу. Мой. Большой палец.

Голос Карла становится спокойным.

– Ну хорошо, упёртая зараза. Что тебе нужно?

Он касается икр, и я расслабляюсь, по крайней мере, пытаюсь.

– Ладно, не здесь. Здесь?

Бёдра. Нет. Он медленно поднимается по телу: пресс, грудь, шея, затем сразу касается кистей.

– Тут?

Я напрягаюсь, хриплю и пытаюсь сделать что-то с большим пальцем, шевеля указательным изо всех сил.

– Окей, правая рука. Не терпится подрочить, приятель?

«Ха-ха» три раза, Карл.

Но он держит мою руку каким-то странным образом, так что кажется, будто он одновременно касается всех мускулов в моих пальцах. И начинаются упражнения: надавить вниз, потянуть, а я, не переставая, думаю – _большой палец. Большой._

_Давай же, чёртова деревяшка. Двигайся._

 

Десять минут – кажется, не так уж много, но когда всё, что ты делаешь – это пытаешься сконцентрироваться на одной единственной части тела, – они превращаются в вечность.

– Давай, Крис, – шепчет Карл. – Используй твою чёртову упёртость себе на пользу, давай.

Я напрягаюсь, я тянусь, толкаю, чего только не делаю, и потом…

– Боже, это был твой большой палец?

Я обессилено шевелю пальцем дважды.

– Хорошо, короткий перерыв, и попробуем снова.

Мы отдыхаем, и я начинаю сначала. На этот раз мне хватает трёх минут. И теперь я почти могу сказать, какие мускулы натягиваю. Это как посылать телеграмму к кончикам пальцев и ждать ответа морзянкой, прежде чем можно будет послать сообщение снова. Пожалуйста, двигайтесь. Ты уверен? Да. Шевельнитесь. Этот палец? Нет, большой. А это большой палец? Не уверен. Окей, нет. Пробуем ещё раз. А это он? Возможно.

Мы справляемся ещё два раза.

– Так, Крис, теперь ты отдыхаешь. Я _серьёзно_. Отдых. Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя зажались мускулы из-за попыток научиться ими управлять. Ты должен выждать как минимум час, прежде чем начать тренироваться снова. Я скажу Заку, чтобы он дал тебе отмашку, когда можно.

Я будто бы засыпаю – это ощущается, как сон, – и просыпаюсь от мягкого голоса Зака.

– Просыпайся, мотылёк, время расправить крылья. Карл сказал, у тебя есть кое-что, что ты хочешь показать мне, но не сказал, что именно. Очень загадочно. Вы что, сговорились?

Его пальцы обхватывают мой указательный, и я собираю все силы – удивительно, это получается за несколько секунд. Я обхватываю его указательный палец своими указательным и большим, еле ощутимо надавливая.

Он задыхается.

– Крис, это потрясающе! Можешь повторить?

О, конечно, могу. И делаю. Я сжимаю, используя мускулы, направляя ещё больше сил на это. Давлю снова. Так близко, близко! Я жду.

Зак пару мгновений молчит, потом выпаливает:

– Подожди секунду.

Ожидание невозможно вытерпеть, я надеюсь, надеюсь, надеюсь…

Но он уже здесь, и я чувствую, как что-то вставляют между моим указательным и большим пальцем.

– Давай, – говорит Зак. – Я знаю, ты можешь.

Господи Боже, Зак,   _конечно_ , ты сразу понял, чего я хочу, иначе и быть не могло.

Я так сильно люблю его, что мне хочется плакать.

Я сжимаю пальцы, ощущая гладкую прохладную поверхность карандаша.

Он приподнимает мою руку, помогая удерживать карандаш на месте, и я чувствую твердую плоскую поверхность блокнота, подложенного мне под ладонь. Сомнительно, что у меня так скоро получится, но он понимает, как мне не терпится попробовать.

Ощущения, когда я скребу карандашом по бумаге, похожи на то, как если бы я пытался передвинуть валун весом в тонну. Не хватает среднего пальца, чтобы помочь держать, но я настроен твёрдо. Я _смогу_ это сделать. Я пытаюсь написать «Зак».

И понимаю, что у меня получилось, когда ощущаю вес его тела, его руки, обнимающие меня.

_Миссия завершена._

Его трясет, и я чувствую, как по его щекам текут слёзы.

 

**17.**

Иметь возможность писать – само по себе здорово, но я не подумал о другом более серьёзном значении этого достижения: теперь у меня есть доказательство, что я _смогу_ , если достаточно сильно постараюсь, снова управлять своим телом.

Я чувствую себя ленивой задницей: все эти недели я разлёживался тут как овощ на грядке. Хватит. Другого такого мотивированного человека, как я, теперь придется поискать.

Я распределяю время: раннее утро – письмо. Нужно тренировать мускульную память, чтобы мой текст можно было читать, – и с каждым днем я пишу всё лучше. Зак сказал всему персоналу следить, чтобы карандаш и блокнот всегда были у меня в руке, и, если я что-то уроню, – поднять и вставить-положить обратно.

Где-то в середине утра приходит Карл и начинает разминку. После того, как он уходит, я, снова познакомившись с ощущением моих рук и ног, пытаюсь напрягать и расслаблять большие группы мышц. Потом – обед и время для прогулки, и я занимаюсь веками, пытаясь распознать ускользающее тепло своим новым зрением.

Зак возвращает меня обратно и даёт блокнот, некоторое время мы болтаем, потом я сплю. Затем наступает время ужина, и я тренируюсь издавать звуки и двигать языком. Зак предупредил всех, что я хриплю не потому, что мне больно, и что когда мне будет больно, я напишу «больно» в блокноте.

Иногда я пишу это слово, потому что мне действительно перепадает немало боли. Я вовсю использую своё тело; Карл ругается, но не запрещает мои упражнения. Он только пытается поставить мне какой-то разумный предел. Час на ноги, и не больше. Час на упражнения для рук. Он пытался и на письмо наложить ограничения, но тут ничего не вышло, он обозвал меня чёртовым ублюдком, и мы ещё долго над этим хихикали. (Я – в письменной форме).

Мама разрыдалась, когда увидела, что я пишу, и я прекрасно её понимаю. Папа тоже разволновался. Он поздравил меня с успехом, и голос у него дрожал. Мы говорили несколько часов, моя рука занемела – это просто жутко – но Карл может реанимировать мускулы за секунды, правда, ругаетcя при этом.

С Заком мы тоже можем теперь говорить часами. Я к этому серьезно пристрастился.

 

– Привет, спящая красавица. Как себя чувствуешь?

– Надежда делает меня нетерпеливым, – пишу я. – На отчаяние я тратил гораздо меньше нервов.

Просто классно не стараться выискивать наиболее короткие слова. Я пытаюсь не задумываться, на что похож мой почерк.

Он смеётся:

– Да, я бы избавил тебя от надежд, но слишком сильно хочу посмотреть в твои потрясающие синие глаза.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что они потрясающие?

– Мы регулярно проверяем реакцию зрачков, Крис.

Я не хочу говорить, что мне не хватает ощущения его руки на моей, кажется, я предаю себя даже думая об этом. Разве мало того, что я могу писать?

Но мне действительно его не хватает.

Вместе с возможностью писать вернулась и неуверенность.

– Зак… – троеточия, как я по вам соскучился, – могу я попросить тебя кое о чём?

Я делаю паузу.

– Спрашивай, мой хороший, худшее, что может произойти, это если я скажу «нет». Но мы всё равно останемся лучшими друзьями.

Столько тепла в его тоне. И насмешки.

– Больше физического контакта? Мне не хватает прикосновений.

Интересно, покраснел ли я.

Он громко смеётся.

– Конечно, это в рамках допустимого. Нельзя, в конце концов, всё веселье оставить Карлу.

Господи, он берёт мою свободную руки и разминает её.

Столько всего поднимается во мне, чего не следует говорить, поэтому я просто пишу:

– Потрясно. Карл ещё мне и спинку растирает. Несправедливо. У тебя лучше получается. Вырви эту страницу, не хочу ранить его нежные чувства.

– Я буду защищать наш хрупкий физиотерапевтический цветочек от душевных травм изо всех сил. У тебя что-нибудь болело сегодня?

– Плечи затекли. Ужасно. Требуется немедленное вмешательство Божественных Рук.

 Серьёзно, ничего нет лучше, чем заставить его смеяться.

Он перекатывает меня с ужасно громким вздохом и растирает мне плечи, разминает спину и, склонившись надо мной, с нажимом скользит по линиям мышц. Я чувствую его дыхание на шее, не слишком близко, просто свидетельство того, что он серьёзно трудится, так что до меня даже долетает легкий призрак дыхания.

Он склоняется ниже и шепчет так тихо, что почти не разобрать: «Готов отдаться за массаж?».

Полнейшая восхитительная _порочность_ , позволившая ему сказать такое, лишает меня возможности дышать.

 

**18.**

Хуже всего общаться со мной получается у Зои – её не хватает даже на то, чтобы дождаться, пока Зак закончит перевод – не то чтобы я её в этом обвинял. Иногда Зои очень трудно понять. Она то непрошибаемая и жизнерадостная, то вдруг это всё внезапно из неё исчезает. И, несмотря на постоянные визиты, совершенно очевидно, что ей довольно неприятно находиться рядом со мной.

Я её понимаю. Для меня всегда было чертовски сложно целыми днями сидеть в больнице, не зная, когда же, наконец, удастся убраться оттуда. Хреновее чем я посетителя больных и страждущих не придумаешь. Всегда находились какие-то дела, и если честно, мне просто было неприятно наносить визиты.

Да, теперь я понимаю иронию судьбы.

В ту же тему – Зак прекрасно с этим справляется. Кажется, будто он родился с умением обращаться с больными. На земле нет более терпеливого человека. Да, иногда он бесится из-за моего школьного юмора – хотя, это я специально. Но он никогда не теряет терпения, когда речь идет о моём выздоровлении, не выходит из себя из-за моей медлительности, жалоб, моего страха. Его приводят в восторг малейшие признаки прогресса, и не заставляет отчаиваться то, что прогресс иногда останавливается. Не представляю, как у него это получается.

Зои больше похожа на меня в этом плане, но, наконец, она всё-таки здесь. И я могу узнать у неё кое-что.

 

Она обнимает Зака, когда входит, я слышу, как они вполголоса  перебрасываются репликами. Наверное, он говорит комплименты её обуви. Он и раньше с восхищением в голосе упоминал, какая она стильная, подозреваю, что она теперь его кумир.

Находить вещи, которые его не красят, стало моим увлечением.

Зои садится, и я пишу:

– Привет, большая Зи, какие новости?

Она обнимает меня, и к её чести умудряется удержаться от слёз, хотя я точно могу сказать, что они близко.

– Зак сказал, что ты можешь писать. Господи, Крис, мне столько нужно тебе рассказать! Прости, у меня ничего не вышло с той штукой, с надиктовыванием букв…

Я должен писать быстро, чтобы остановить её.

– Тсс. Расскажи мне. Обо всём.

Мы болтаем о Филберте, и она говорит, что Антон до сих пор его не съел, так что всё в порядке. Я рассказываю о том, чем тут занимался, о новых достижениях, задачах, это заставляет её разволноваться. Она начинает говорить с бешеной скоростью, как человек, которому приходилось молчать несколько месяцев, а теперь нет сил терпеть; она выкладывает всё, рассказывает мне о городе, работе, о том, как все постоянно обо мне спрашивают…

Я не хочу напоминать о Лоране, и она тоже о нём не вспоминает.

– Спасибо, что рассказала всем про мою болезнь, – пишу я. – Каэлия послала мне астральную помощь.

Зои смеется:

– Из неё  эта чушь так и лезет.

– Убедительная чушь.

– Для твоего члена убедительная.

– Я оскорблён! – обижаюсь я.

Она хихикает.

– Если бы ты знал, как здорово снова доставать тебя! Как это невероятно восхитительно!

– Ты могла бы доставать меня, когда я был без сознания. Тогда мне не нужно было бы это выслушивать.

– Правда, Крис, где же мои манеры, надо было тебя помучить, когда ты лежал овощем, – её эмоции переключаются на сверхсветовой скорости. – Господи, звучит отвратительно, это ведь было гадко?

_О, Зои._

– Глупая девчонка. Ты гадкая постоянно, я привык этому не удивляться.

– Ну, спасибо тебе грандиозное.

– Скажи Каэлии, что я передавал благодарность за помощь с пробуждением моего астрального тела.

– Я не разговариваю с этой ненормальной. Напиши ей сам.

Хм, вот оно как.

– Как мой почерк?

– Уверена, она считает с бумаги твою ауру.

– Какая ты гадкая, – пишу я. – Кстати, я научился новой штуке. Хочешь посмотреть?

– Конечно, а что это? Надеюсь, не упражнения для таза?

– Ха, нет. Смотри внимательно, – я показываю трюк. – Видела?

– … нет, повтори?

Она ничего не заметит, пока я не скажу, куда смотреть, и это так классно снова быть в состоянии доставать кого-то.

– Я ничего не вижу, Крис. Что ты делаешь?

– Смотри на моё горло.

Это болезненное полудвижение, и я всё ещё иногда задыхаюсь, но я могу! Могу глотать.

– Вау! Я видела, я заметила!

– Я могу глотать!

Она смеётся.

– А как волнительно это будет для Зака, когда я ему скажу.

– Ты. Ничего. Не. Видела, – говорю я.

– Видела, – мурлыкает она. – И сдаётся мне, что ты подумал о том же самом, что и я.

– Мы друзья.

– В этом и причина.

Она уходит, и я остаюсь один. С новой фантазией о Заке, не выходящей из головы.

 

**19.**

– Кто такой Лоран?

Он так заинтересованно спрашивает, и я прекрасно понимаю, почему.

– Теперь интересоваться не своим делом нормально, так? – пишу я. Интересно, «не своим» пишется слитно? А, к чёрту.

Он молчит некоторое время.

– Мне не следовало спрашивать.

– Я не против рассказать. Но в тот раз я соврал. Я хочу знать и про тебя тоже.

Похоже, он обдумывает это.

– Зак, – пишу я, – может быть, я не самый приличный человек. Говорю вещи, которые не должен говорить, делаю, что мне хочется. Расскажи мне о своем бойфренде и можешь задавать вопросы о моём прошлом. Или просто пошли меня подальше.

– Иди нахрен, – говорит он мягко. Почти с горечью. Я жду.

– Расскажи мне о Лоране, – просит он.

– Это было три года назад. Мы любили друг друга, причиняли друг другу боль. Он заставил меня понять, что я «би». Однажды мы подрались, и всё закончилось крышесносным сексом. Это лучшая иллюстрация того, что мы из себя представляли.

– Я полагаю, не все твои отношения с сексуальными партнерами сводились к насилию.

– Ты верно полагаешь. Сейчас я этого не переношу, и поэтому не могу его больше видеть. Некоторые… есть люди, которые так на тебя влияют, что ты начинаешь делать вещи, о которых никогда и не думал.

– Бывают такие, да, – говорит он, и лёгкий оттенок горечи появляется снова.

– Звучит, будто тебя это тоже затронуло.

– Томас и я, мы часто выясняем отношения. Нет, – добавляет он немного натянуто, – никаких драк. Просто кричим. По большей части он.

– Тебе нравится, когда партнёр кричит? – спрашиваю я, пытаясь развеселить его немного.

Он фыркает.

– Я научился ценить по достоинству сильных молчаливых людей.

– А как насчет слабых молчаливых типов? – Никогда не упущу шанса пофлиртовать.

– В них тоже есть своё очарование. Но ты выздоровеешь и уйдёшь отсюда однажды, Крис, а я останусь отдавать 150 процентов моей энергии и сердца пациентам. Я так живу. И поэтому у меня никак не получается поддерживать отношения дольше нескольких месяцев.

Я представляю, как Зак посвящает кому-то другому, не мне, всё своё внимание, и внезапно чувствую, как меня охватывает ревность. Да, Томас, как ни хреново это признавать, но я тебя понимаю.

– Ты, похоже, такой же трудоголик, как и я.

– Я слышал, что ты был очень мотивированным человеком.

– Я растворялся в работе. Мне удавалось продолжать отношения дольше четырёх месяцев, но… – я делаю паузу. – Наверное, это звучит ужасно, но я думаю, что это из-за моей известности.

– Звучит не ужасно, подозреваю, что ты прав. Люди готовы стерпеть от знаменитого и привлекательного актёра что угодно, – он с намёком похлопывает меня по бедру.

– О, заткнись.

– Да ладно, – смеётся он. – Я тоже много тебе позволяю.

– Держу пари, твои партнёры тоже тебе многое позволяют.

– Почему? Из-за моей гламурной профессии?

Я колеблюсь, но какого чёрта!

– Потому что у тебя невероятное тело, сексуальный голос и эти губы. Извини. Я не должен был.

Ритм его дыхания меняется.

– Да. Действительно, не должен.

Вы в курсе, что можно услышать, как у кого-то встаёт? Можно.

 

Я много и детально фантазировал о нём в последнее время, и это не были типичные фантазии о том, как я вылизываю его с ног до головы, как жёстко трахаю, а его ноги обхватывают мои бёдра, как слушаю его медовый хрипловатый голос, как терзаю его потрясающий рот языком, зубами… И это тоже было, но теперь прибавилось другое. Фантазии – разрушительные, навязчивые, бросающие в дрожь. О том, как мы идём с ним по пляжу, или путешествуем по Европе, или я знакомлю его с семьёй. Он утаскивает меня выбирать вместе обои. Я ненавижу обои. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что он из тех, кто любит украшать дом. И для этого человека я согласен и на обои.

Но я знаю себя. Я отправлюсь на съемки, войду в роль и забуду о нём на недели. И даже не вспомню, что нужно позвонить. Я настолько глубоко погружусь в работу, что он исчезнет из моих мыслей, а когда я очнусь после окончания съемок, встряхну кружащейся головой и снова открою его для себя – только для того, чтобы узнать, что он обижен, или сломлен, или вообще ушёл.

Или он будет спокойно сидеть в комнате, влюбившись в какого-нибудь из своих пациентов.

 

– Сменим тему, – пишу я.

– Хочешь прогуляться? – в его голосе слышно облегчение.

– Смертельно. Мне не помешает подзагореть.

 

**20.**

Я всё лучше и лучше управляюсь со ртом, и да, это намёк, но в тоже время и констатация факта. Когда-то давно я с помощью рта делал деньги. Симпатичное лицо только поможет выбиться, а сексуальный голос можно эксплуатировать десятилетиями. У меня есть и другие умения, довольно специфические – однажды я за полчаса интенсивных поцелуев довёл девушку до оргазма.

Нет, я серьёзно. Я сам был в шоке. Потом я пытался повторить, но видимо это была правильная девушка в правильный день. C'est la vie.[2]

Мне не хватает моего рта, так что я над этим работаю. Горло уже в лучшей форме, хрипы и глотание получаются значительно легче, чем когда-либо. Писать тоже стало проще, к делу подключился средний палец, и мизинец тоже начал реагировать – мы используем мизинец, когда удерживаем что-то, хоть и не касаемся предмета. Никогда бы не поверил, если бы не испытал на собственной шкуре.

 

Зак входит в комнату, и я почти способен ему улыбнуться.

Наступит день, когда у меня получится не только улыбнуться, но и внятно артикулировать.

– Как чудесно видеть тебя, милый. У меня для тебя сюрприз, – по голосу слышно, что он задумал какую-то шалость.

– О! Ооооо, что такое? – пишу я.

– Скажи «пожалуйста»?

Ублюдок.

– Пожааааааалуйста?

Он садится и наклоняется ко мне, я слышу, как пластик скребёт по чему-то.

– Можешь открыть рот ради меня?

Я открываю – самую малость – и двигаю языком, чтобы быть готовым к чему угодно. Полагаю, вряд ли в моем рту окажется его язык, это печально, но привыкаешь соизмерять реальность надежды относительно текущей ситуации. Я хриплю, показывая, что готов.

 Что-то холодное и мокрое касается моих губ, потом протискивается в рот и скребёт по языку.

О, ёбаный в рот твою в душу мать. Это карамельное мороженое.

 Мои глаза наполняются слезами, и я издаю стон. Оно скользит по горлу, я собираю силы и глотаю. Мороженое очень легко проглотить. Боже. Это лучшая вещь, которую я пробовал за свою жизнь. Мама, должно быть, сказала Заку, какой вкус я люблю. Дульче ле лече. Сгущёнка. Господи.

Вкус. Моя первая настоящая еда. Не через трубку – через рот.

– Вкусно?

– Потрясающе, – пишу я.

Новый скребущий звук – пластиковая ложечка по бумажному стаканчику, – и он даёт мне ещё маленький кусочек. О, это охуительно прекрасно. Это секс. Это поэзия. Это искусство.

Это... _чувственно._

Он медленно, очень медленно продолжает кормить меня, не желая слишком нагружать мой желудок, и вкус – вкус – заставляет меня зажечься от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Тут я понимаю, что слишком поздно пытаться расслабиться – несмотря на катетер, у меня встаёт. Я сильно надеюсь, что он не заметит.

А, блядь, если заметит – значит, заметит.

Это против всего, во что я всегда верил, но я вынужден признать, что рот предназначен именно для этого. _Вот этого_.

– Сознаюсь, что ждал этого момента, – мягко говорит он.

Я даже не могу ничего ответить – испортить божественную красоту момента. Он _соблазняет_ меня с помощью карамельного мороженого.

И это работает. Это самая эффективная прелюдия в моей жизни. Я почти улетаю, а ведь всё, что он делает – кладёт мне в рот кусочки чудесного мороженного. Не останавливайся, Зак. Пожалуйста.

Я не могу сейчас писать. Я продолжаю стонать, вымаливая ещё.

Растаявшая капля остается у меня на нижней губе, скользит на подбородок, и он останавливает её большим пальцем, а затем стирает лёгким движением, и я думаю, сколько же прошло времени с тех пор, как я сосал или облизывал хоть что-нибудь, и мой член, налившийся и причиняющий боль, начинает пульсировать.

Он прочищает горло, и я понимаю, что он наконец заметил, какую палатку я устроил из одеяла.

– Окей, пока я не могу дать тебе ещё, но потом попробуем детское питание. Надеюсь, это не оскорбит твоей мужественности.

Я кучка рыдающих нервных окончаний. Мужественность? Это вообще что такое?

Я не жалею о том, что я пишу после. Он это заслуживает.

– Я погиб. Полностью. Уничтожен. Что бы ты не положил мне в рот, я проглочу и попрошу добавки.

Подобные моменты между нами становятся всё напряжённее с каждым разом, ну а этот – просто выносит мозг. Я слышу, как он отставляет стаканчик в сторону. Молчание.

 Потом раздается лёгкий смех.

– Окей, ты выиграл, Я... не могу придумать, что на это сказать.

Я пишу:

– Спасибо.

– Рад был доставить удовольствие.

Уф. Прощальный выстрел, Зак.

 

**21.**

Довольно скоро после того, как я начинаю писать, мне удается произнести первое слово. «Произнести» – это, конечно, некоторое преувеличение, но, тем не менее, после этого начинаешь испытывать разочарование, когда приходится выражать мысли письменно. Но не выйдет разобраться со словами за ночь. Мой язык тяжёл, я говорю медленно и невнятно. Будто выплевываю грязь и патоку.

Зак, как обычно, единственный человек, который понимает меня без ошибок. Однажды он чуть не кончил от восторга по этому поводу.

… у него это вышло очень мило, конечно.

Доктор Чо работает над тем, чтобы понимать меня, и у него неплохо выходит. Хуже всех справляется Карл. Кажется, я начинаю осознавать теперь: он разбирается во всем, что связано с телом, в языке тела, к примеру, но когда доходит до разговоров, это не его. Что, собственно, объясняет, почему, когда доктор Чо входит в палату и начинает весело болтать со мной о моем прогрессе, Карл угрюмо замолкает и только время от времени бурчит что-то, отвечая на вопросы.

– Карл, мне нужно перепроверить его рефлексы, помоги мне, пожалуйста, – говорит доктор Чо.

Карл бурчит и перемещает меня в необходимое положение.

– Спасибо, Карл.

Бурчание.

– Ты видел? Думаю, его метаболизм ускоряется.

Ворчание.

– Давай проверим его коленный рефлекс…

Бурчание.

Дальше происходит нечто по-настоящему классное, сногсшибательное… Я сам себе не верю. Звуки, которые мне удавалось произносить, были слабыми, свистящими, мне едва хватало дыхания, чтобы заставить их быть слышимыми, но теперь, словно по-волшебству…

– Крис, ты что, смеешься? – Карл просто в шоке.

Именно! Черт, побери, я смеюсь! Звук жуткий, как у несмазанной двери, да и ощущения такие, будто кто-то пинает меня в живот, лёгкие же просто сотрясаются. Смех – упражнение для всего тела. Но смеяться так здорово, и я не могу остановиться, просто умираю от смеха. Глупое бурчание Карла настолько забавно, что я снова выпадаю, смеюсь громче, мне больно, и я чувствую, как моё лицо заливается краской.

– Крис, тебе больно? – спрашивает доктор Чо. – У него горят щеки…

Я смеюсь сильнее.

Карл прижимает руку к моему животу и говорит:

– Нет, ублюдок просто смеется. Крис, успокойся, что тут такого смешного?

– Резкая смена настроения может быть признаком мозговой дисфункции… Крис, ты можешь остановиться?

Это отрезвляет меня, и я глубоко вздыхаю.

– Я могу остановиться, – говорю я. – Просто смешно.

Слова звучат, будто их приходится вытягивать из болота, но я произношу их громко, потому что моя диафрагма всё ещё звенит, как кожа на барабане.

– Ой.

– Зажалось внутри, да? – говорит Карл и начинает копаться в моей грудной клетке, делая что-то достаточно болезненное, чтобы заставить меня подскуливать, но давление медленно начинает отпускать. – Старый добрый смех, чтобы убрать спазмы, так ведь?

У него довольный голос.

– Превосходно, – говорит доктор Чо. – Как ты чувствуешь себя, Крис?

О, они снова пришли к согласию. Чёрт, мне следует смеяться каждый день.

– Отлично, док, – говорю я.

– Не называй меня Док. – Он такой привереда в плане имен.

– Как хочет, так и называет, – фыркает Карл. – То, что он вообще говорит, чудо из чудес, скотина ты неблагодарная.

Доктор Чо привык изображать холодного ублюдка, но в этот раз впервые я слышу настоящий холод в его голосе.

– Я понял.

– Карл, – вмешиваюсь я, – прелюдия у тебя отстойная. В следующий раз просто попробуй его поцеловать.

Карл бурчит. Я точно могу сказать, что он смущён собственной вспышкой, и с не меньшей точностью – готов даже ставить на это – что он не понял ни слова из того, что я произнёс.

Но доктор Чо понял отлично, на это я тоже готов спорить. И он тихо кашляет. Другой бы человек уже захлебывался бы возмущенными воплями.

О, какой я сегодня гадкий.

– Крис, – говорит Карл, – расслабь живот, тут ничего смешного не происходит.

Доктор Чо добавляет:

– Можешь называть меня Док, если хочешь, Крис.

 И я понимаю, что это не меня он пытается умаслить.

Со мной такие штуки не проходят, кстати. Карл говорит, почти мягко:

– Уверен, что он не обиделся. Нет, Крис?

– Совсем нет. – Это получается произнести совсем ясно.

– Видишь? – говорит Карл, и температура в комнате поднимается на несколько градусов.

– Карл, если ты закончил, я хотел кое-что обсудить с тобой наедине, – говорит доктор Чо.

– Конечно, Джон.

Я встреваю:

– Не забудьте использовать презерватив, док.

Джон снова начинает кашлять, а Карл переспрашивает:

– Что он сказал?

– О, всего лишь вызвал меня на состязание, кто кого обгонит. Договорились, Крис. Крайний срок, на следующей неделе.

Они уходят вместе, а я… улыбаюсь. Собственными губами.

С каждым разом это становится всё легче.

 

 **22**.

Я и Зак болтаем.

Подумайте – просто подумайте – как это звучит.

Теперь это случается каждый день. Он входит в комнату, с привычной песней вроде «Как поживает мой Повелитель карандаша и Великий пальцетолкатель?»

И я отвечаю какой-нибудь жуткой шуточкой: «Забери меня отсюда, жратва ужасная и пульт от телевизора сломался. Звук идет, а картинки нет».

Он вежливо смеётся, и я улыбаюсь ему. У меня всегда была убийственная улыбка, и я стараюсь изо всех сил, чтобы вернуть её назад. Он садится и молчит, заставляет меня ждать, мой рот уже достаточно подвижен, чтобы я начал прикусывать от нетерпения губу, но потом… вот оно. Его рука ложится на мою, мягко похлопывая, лёгкое прикосновение пальцев, а потом… он проводит ладонью по моей руке, оставляя след из поднявшихся волосков и мурашек на коже.

Забавно, что теперь, когда, наконец, мы можем говорить, большая часть времени проходит в неуютном молчании или бездумной болтовне, дурацких диалогах, в которых люди говорят друг другу не то, о чем думают на самом деле. Я не так бы хотел общаться с ним. Я хочу, чтобы мы дразнили друг друга и шутили. Хочу посплетничать с ним о Карле и Джоне. Но между нами только зависшая в воздухе непонятная тяжесть.

Прикосновения. Иногда он проводит сильной теплой ладонью ещё выше, проскальзывая под короткий рукав моей одежды и слегка сжимая плечо. Это не должно быть настолько возбуждающе, если учитывать, сколько раз он видел меня абсолютно голым. Но в этом есть что-то еле уловимо совращающее. Такое прикосновение отличается от тех, когда он занят медицинскими процедурами. У него наверное дюжина разных способов прикасаться, и я помню их все наизусть.

– Какая сегодня статистика? – решаю рискнуть я.

– Доктор Чо кричал на интерна, когда я поднимался по лестнице, значит, он в хорошем настроении. Думаю, у тебя отличная статистика, милый.

Его рука на моём запястье. Мои пальцы достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться его кожи, и я слегка шевелю ими, лаская волоски на его руке. Я очарован тем, насколько волосатые у него предплечья. Это не больше чем лёгкое движение, и мы оба можем сделать вид, что происходящее всего лишь непроизвольное движение мускулов.

– Что сегодня в меню?

– Твое любимое. Картофельное пюре.

Я довольно вздыхаю. Я никогда не мог позволить себе есть картошку вдоволь, слишком много крахмала, а живот не очень сочетается с образом успешного исполнителя главных ролей, так что я пытался быть хорошим мальчиком. Но сейчас мне нужно набрать вес. Я отощал за последние месяцы. Я ещё не могу достаточно далеко подвинуть руку, что пощупать ребра, но, когда напрягаюсь, чувствую разницу в мускулах. Мягкие подушки наполненных силой мышц теперь напоминают веревки, обвивающие кости. И Зак, кажется, пытается меня откормить – теперь, когда я могу есть нормально. Он подкармливает меня всё время.

Мы оба наслаждаемся процессом немного больше, чем следовало бы. Потому что есть самому всё ещё… удивительно, неописуемо. Он приносит мне разные вкусные вещи, я не знаю, где он их берет, может, готовит сам. Я не хочу спрашивать. Мы об этом не говорим.

Мы не говорим об этом, потому что каждый раз происходит одно и то же. Он не торопится, кормит меня медленно, и я издаю те еле слышные звуки удовольствия и восторга, и… иногда он берёт моё лицо в ладони. Однажды он начал гладить меня по волосам. И даже если я пачкаюсь едой, в его движениях, когда он вытирает меня, столько чувственности, что этот опыт и вполовину не так унизителен, как должен быть.

К тому моменту, как он заканчивает, у меня всегда наполовину стоит с этим чёртовым катетером, хотя теперь это уже не так бросается в глаза, как в первый раз.

Он говорит медленно во время процесса, почти шепчет, и звуки из коридора истончаются до отголосков, что значит, он почти закрыл дверь.

Я не хочу обсуждать, что мы творим. Он тоже не хочет говорить об этом, но наши разговоры становятся неуклюжими, не такими свободными. Мы больше не приятели.

Дело в том, что он занимается со мной любовью. Изменяет своему бойфренду со мной, даже не поцеловав ни разу. И именно это мы не озвучиваем.

И теперь я понимаю, насколько авария изменила меня, потому теперь меня беспокоят подобные вещи.

 

**23.**

– Давай, Крис, ты можешь лучше, у тебя вчера уже получалось. Толкай!

– Больно.

– Мы вводим тебе кальций, так что это нормально.

– Могли бы и предупредить?

– И пропустить всё веселье?

Карл уже гораздо лучше понимает меня, но, с другой стороны, и я стал произносить слова чётче.

Я наблюдаю за поведением людей. И снова и снова удивляюсь их реакциям. Вот, к примеру, мама. Она так боялась худшего, что в начале не могла разговаривать со мной. А папа – он не выносит физиотерапии. Выдержал один сеанс и ушёл. Я его понимаю. А вот мама переносит мою физиотерапию довольно неплохо. Ей нравится Карл, ага, для разнообразия (уверен, что 90 процентам гетеросексуальных женщин нравится Карл). Но важнее то, что она уживается с мыслью, что мне больно, и никто не может это исправить, нужно просто пережить момент.

Отец хорошо справлялся с моим способом текстовой коммуникации, потому что так у него был инструмент, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Ничего не могу сказать про маму, но я рад, что она время от времени рядом. Не слишком часто. Это нормально, что они снова занялись собственной жизнью, теперь, когда более-менее уверены в том, что у меня всё нормально, ну, или можно сказать, есть улучшения. Это совпадает и с моими желаниями. Честно, у меня есть всё, что нужно, и взрослому парню вполне достаточно такого количества внимания родителей, когда он не способен самостоятельно выйти из комнаты.

– Ой. – Не могу сказать «блядь». Мама рядом…

– Ладно, пора прерваться.

– Карл, всё нормально.

– Нет. Перерыв.

Мама сказала, что, наблюдая за Карлом, учится тому, что будет нужно делать, когда я вернусь домой – так она сможет продолжить со мной заниматься. Вернуться домой и жить с родителями… Не то чтобы это меня до чёртиков пугает, но куда ещё я бы мог отправиться? Я посмотрел, сколько стоит постоянная сиделка, и словосочетание «астрономическая сумма» – ещё не вполне описывает реальность. Я актер, не продюсер. У меня нет пары лишних миллионов в заднем кармане брюк.

– Карл, ты можешь что-нибудь сделать, чтобы избавить его от боли?

– Да, и он уже принял нужную дозу.

– Я не хочу больше Димерола, мам. После него я сонный.

– Как скажешь, солнышко. Ты тут босс.

Я смеюсь, но хоть она говорит с иронией, в её словах есть доля правды, я давлю на Карла. Это не специально, просто мне нужно снова получить действующие руки и ноги. Карл на удивление терпеливо переносит проявления моего характера. Когда мамы рядом нет, я продолжаю звать его козлом с садистскими замашками, и он всё ещё считает это самым смешным прозвищем, что ему приходилось слышать. Почти ничего из того, что я болтаю, он не принимает на свой счёт, от него как горох от стены отскакивает. Похоже, единственный человек, способный вывести Карла из себя, это доктор Чо.

Димерол… хорошая штука, не поймите меня неправильно, но я просто не хочу слишком от него зависеть. Я могу справиться с болью. На самом деле, возможность испытывать боль при движении, от упражнений и приложенных усилий – это особая привилегия.

Зак должен бы это понимать…

– День добрый… о, Гвинн! Как у вас дела?

– Всё прекрасно, Закари. Как хорошо, что вы заглянули, я тут сохранила для вас статью… можете посоветовать её своему брату.

Слышится шелест газеты, и Зак начинает смеяться.

– «Психологические последствия безбрачия в средние века»… что ж, Гвинн, я могу попробовать пересказать ему.

– Понятно, он такой чувствительный?

Я смеюсь. У меня пока ещё не получается делать это тихо.

– Хиханьки ему! Похоже, сегодня терапия прошла легко!

Я фыркаю, что-то вроде того. Потом Карл сгибает мне руку в локте, и у меня вырывает непроизвольный громкий стон. О, чёрт. Нет.

– Окей, здесь нужно ещё поработать.

– Прекрасно.

Я морщусь, но не от мысли, что придется ещё работать над жестким локтевым суставом, а потому что знаю, что в следующую секунду…

– Послушай, ты хорошо переносишь обезболивающие, я не понимаю, почему…

– Зак, заткнись. – Карл произносит это. Я бы никогда не сказал Заку заткнуться. Но не раз был близок к этому. Он не понимает, что эта боль мне сейчас нужна.

– Карл, веди себя прилично. – О, мама! Мама всегда останется мамой.

Карл вздыхает.

– Прошу прощения, _Закари_ , заткнись, пожалуйста.

Зак замолкает, но я всё ещё чувствую его беспокойство, и это заставляет меня сжимать зубы.

 

**24.**

Ненавижу, как звучит мой голос. Он нечёткий, слишком громкий, с невыразительными интонациями. Но мне нужно говорить как можно больше, чтобы снова научиться его контролировать. Определенно, мне предстоит освоить кучу вещей, прежде чем я добьюсь поставленных целей.

К примеру, как держать мои слепые глаза открытыми. Ощущения при этом странные, а умение двигать веками вообще кажется бесполезным навыком. Вообще-то, этот трофей я заполучил за несколько часов упражнений во время ночных бдений. Но теперь я могу открывать и закрывать глаза. Я моргаю медленно, но над этим ещё предстоит поработать. Лучший мотиватор в этом деле то, что я снова могу плакать. Но эти мучительные световые вспышки… они больше расстраивают, чем внушают надежду.

Я всё ещё не могу подмигнуть. Серьёзно, в это движение вовлечено гораздо больше мускулов, чем вы можете представить.

В первый раз, когда Зак входит в палату и видит меня с открытыми глазами, он громко запинается обо что-то, тележку, наверное, и несколько следующих секунд я слышу только лязг и грохот, да мягкие ругательства. Удержаться и не смеяться сложно, но я справляюсь. Когда он наконец садится рядом, я чувствую насколько он взволнован. Я хочу… я больше не знаю, чего я хочу.

– Узри очей моих небесную лазурь, пустых, бесчувственных и бесполезных.

– Я бы не назвал их ни бесчувственными, ни бесполезными. – Сдерживаемый смешок.

Я хочу пошутить в ответ, сказать, что он мне льстит, и что я не против, он может продолжать, но я молчу, потому что на самом деле шутки давно закончились. Мне это не нравится.

Он ловит изменение в ту же секунду. Готов спорить, он мог бы считывать мои эмоции, даже если бы я до сих пор общался с помощью прикосновения пальца. Ну а теперь, когда моё лицо отражает мысли, а напряжение мышц грудной клетки меняет ритм дыхания, я вообще для него открытая книга.

– Что случилось?

Когда приходится говорить вслух, возникает одна проблема – можно сказать что-то неправильное, не успев как следует обдумать слова. За эти месяцы я привык много думать, прежде чем выдавать готовый текст миру, и это заставляет меня колебаться.

Он вздыхает, растирает мне плечи.

– Ты слишком много требуешь от себя.

Возможно он прав. Дело в том… дело в том, что я не могу отвлекаться на то, что происходит между нами, когда мне нужно справляться с болью, с тем ужасающим объёмом работы, что мне предстоит, и в которую я бросаюсь, словно разъярённый бык, да ещё и бороться с мыслью, что, возможно, я никогда полностью не излечусь. Этого слишком много, и у меня нет сил и возможности справляться со стрессом. Я не могу отключиться, не могу выкручиваться в одиночку. Не могу просто подрочить. Не могу почитать и отвлечься.

– Я не справляюсь.

– Справляешься, Крис. Просто ты пытаешься всё охватить за раз, проглотить кита целиком, вместо того, чтобы порезать его на кусочки. – Он ободряюще сжимает моё плечо, и сейчас между нами больше искренности, чем за все последние дни. Этого достаточно, чтобы мои глаза наполнились слезами. Значит, настало время, решаю я.

– Зак, как у тебя дела с Томасом?

Он слегка отстраняется, его пальцы расслабляются на моей руке.

– Он хочет попытаться всё наладить. Я не могу ему отказать. Но.

– Но.

– Крис, это довольно типичная ситуация, когда медицинский работник, ухаживающий за пациентом, эмоционально привязывается к нему. Я не хочу, чтобы ты решил, будто я… – он замолкает, и я знаю, о чём он думает – что я хочу снова объявить о своей любви, а он обязан снова мягко поставить меня на место. И это грёбаное лицемерие с его стороны – после всего, что было в последние недели.

– Ты не идеален.

– Нет, боюсь, что нет. Особенно, когда я с тобой.

Я начинаю чувствовать себя виноватым перед ним, и это наполняется меня безнадёжностью, а знание, что я не в состоянии эмоционально с этим справиться, заставляет ощущать себя полнейшей скотиной.

– Зак, прости меня. Но мне необходимо. Чтобы ты был идеальным.

Я чувствую его замешательство.

– Что ты имеешь ввиду, милый?

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты прекратил это. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня объяснять, о чём я. – Он напрягается и слегка отодвигается. – От тебя зависит моё тело и моя жизнь, мне не справиться без твоей помощи. Раньше ты… послушай, я понимаю, что это эгоистично…

– Тссс, молчи, я понимаю. Нет, это не эгоистично, Крис. – Он берёт меня за руку – просто берёт за руку, и я сжимаю его ладонь изо всех сил.

Пожалуйста, Зак.

В его голосе тяжесть.

– Не могу поверить, что довёл тебя до необходимости озвучить это. Больше никогда. Я обещаю. Я здесь, чтобы помогать тебе, а не лишать тебя сил.

Он возвращает пожатие, в нём ощущается дружелюбие и поддержка и нет ничего чувственного.

Я испытываю такое облегчение, что боль в плечах наполовину исчезает.

 

**25.**

Прежде чем я смогу ходить, я должен научиться стоять. А перед этим сидеть. А до этого, перекатываться, как ребенок. А ещё раньше должен быть в состоянии сдвигать собственное тело, и где-то в этот период моя шея должна стать достаточно сильной, чтобы удерживать голову. Голова, чертов свинцовый шар, единственная часть тела, не потерявшая ни грамма веса.

Все эти грёбаные невозможные вещи. Они выстраиваются для меня ступенями лестницы в небо, и каждый шаг – настоящее испытание, марафон, вот только у меня нет ног, чтобы его пробежать.

Теперь больше чем когда-либо меня устраивает Карл. Он самый настоящий упёртый мудак, когда речь идёт о вещах, необходимых, чтобы поставить меня на ноги. Он энергичен и безжалостен, работая над каждой ступенью моего пути, и это именно то, что мне нужно. Без жалости, без злости, без отчаяния. Когда я делаю огромный шаг в правильном направлении, он говорит: «Супер! Продолжаем работать». Он не гладит меня по головке и не говорит, как здорово у меня всё получается. Это как настоящие тренировки, честно. И результаты превосходят всё, на что я, по собственным представлениям, был бы способен под таким жёстким требовательным контролем.

Зак здесь, чтобы говорить мне, что я отлично справляюсь, чтобы давать надежду, но между нами по-прежнему не всё ясно.

Ещё пару дней он кормил меня, и для нас обоих было невыносимо проходить через подобное, делая вид, что мы не замечаем, сколько интимности в таких моментах, поэтому теперь этим занимается другая сиделка. Девушка по имени Келли. Она милая и осторожная, но когда она кормит меня, я могу серьёзно сосредоточиться, чтобы учиться есть, не отвлекаясь на прикосновения Зака.

С ним мы по-прежнему каждый день болтаем, но лёгкость всё ещё не вернулась полностью. Я чувствую, как его мучают мысли о том, что со мной нужно что-то делать, а у меня нет ни единой идеи, что ему сказать по этому поводу. Нельзя просто заявить «мне нужен кто-то, чтобы разминал мне плечи» или «нужен тот, кто будет открывать шторы». Я сейчас занят более важными вещами, теми, которые Зак никак не может контролировать. Я должен научиться стоять, ходить, должен снова видеть.

А он – не спортивный фанат и абсолютно не понимает тренерский, как в футболе, аспект наших с Карлом отношений. Всё, что видит Зак – что мне больно.  Поначалу, когда всё, что я мог чувствовать, была боль или её отсутствие, он был всем, что мне требовалось.

Теперь, неважно, как сильно он старается,  но он чертовски меня достает.

Частично дело в том, что я стал сильно раздражительным в последнее время. Я понимаю, что сейчас я настоящая задница. Даже мои чёртовы внутренние монологи полны богохульств и брюзжания. Я полностью перестал общаться с доктором Чо, потому что он всё ещё радуется каждый раз, входя в палату, а я знаю, что доверил ему свою жизнь, но это не умаляет факта, что моё самочувствие – не главное, ради чего он здесь.

Возможно, я не слишком верю в него. Может, я недостаточно благодарен за свой прогресс, когда кто-то вроде Зака пытается помочь мне. У меня есть родители, которые поддерживают меня, много друзей, фантастически энергичный тренер. Я должен быть благодарен. Но у меня просто нет времени или сил испытывать эту самую благодарность сейчас. Всё, что я чувствую – злость, толкающую меня вперед.

Каждый день, что я провёл как неподвижный кусок мяса, тело ничего не говорило мне, кроме случайных странных ощущений, которые жутким образом я не был способен контролировать. Но теперь оно отвечает постоянно, оно никогда не затыкается, и всё что оно говорит: «Ты не можешь».

Я хочу сжать пальцы вокруг мяча и кинуть его.

_Ты не можешь._

Я хочу ходить.

_Ты не можешь._

Я хочу играть на гитаре и снова петь.

_Ты не можешь._

Хочу стоять прямо и пожать кому-то руку.

_Ты не можешь._

Есть много вещей, которые я могу делать, но с каждым _«не можешь»_ эта мысль вгрызается в меня снова и снова, и снова, и снова – моё тело было у меня отнято, разбито на куски, и я никогда не смогу собрать их вместе. Я навсегда останусь чем-то вроде китайской фарфоровой фигурки, которую уронили с полки и попытались склеить, и которая стоит вся в трещинах и швах, с белым, просвечивающим сквозь щели, с неаккуратно подогнанными рукой или ногой, навсегда оставшимися исцелёнными неправильно.

Боль – единственное, с чем я могу открыто бороться, и я это делаю.

 

**26.**

Некоторые вещи я не осознавал. Та давняя авария… Боже, неужели прошло девять месяцев с тех пор?

Это снова обо мне. Я очнулся в этой кровати, словно новорождённый, и прогрессирую с той же примерно скоростью. Но должен отметить и разницу: с некоторыми вещами мне не приходилось раньше сталкиваться, и добавились недостатки, отличающие меня от большинства младенцев.

Во время аварии меня потрепало. Не так чтобы сильно: несколько микротрещин, изрядно синяков, порезов, несколько выбитых суставов да, может, растянутые и перекрученные связки. Если не можешь шевелиться, то и лучшая больница в мире не слишком поможет. Так что я лежу здесь как кирпич, и если бы не Карл, то давно превратился бы в горбуна из Нотр-Дама, хотя мои дела всё равно ещё не слишком хороши.

Из-за всего этого я испытываю сильные боли. Теперь я могу помогать Карлу двигать меня, и когда я напрягаю мускулы, тянусь, это рвёт те мышцы, что уже неправильно срослись при лечении, и всё, с ними связанное, кричит в агонии. Я медленно, глубоко вдыхаю и жду, пока всё пройдет само. За веками какие-то странные вспышки, и я знаю, что если бы мог видеть, то перед глазами плавали бы пятна.

Всё вокруг – боль, всё – сплошная темнота. В смысле, есть темнота из-за того, что я слеп, но вот это – абсолютный тотальный мрак.

Я просыпаюсь после ставшего привычным шумного сна и потягиваюсь – насколько это для меня возможно – мышцы сегодня на удивление снисходительны и расслаблены.

И мне сразу становится трудно дышать, слёзы наполняют глаза, и это не слёзы горя или благодарности, это абсолютная, бездумная ярость. Я вдавливаю кнопку вызова. Вдавливаю её и держу, держу, держу…

– Крис, господи, у него приступ, помогите мне, Крис? Говори со мной, милый.

Я убираю палец от кнопки и громко рычу:

– Отпусти меня. У меня нет приступа.

Медсёстры отступают, оставляя меня в покое, только рука Зака задерживается на моей. Я дергаю ею, стряхивая его ладонь.

– Крис? – Так мягко... Я слышу вину и знаю, что он сделал это, и я настолько взбешён и беспомощен, и уязвлен и… как он не понимает, что _я не могу постоять за себя?_

 – Зак, – говорю я, тщательно подбирая слова, – я хочу, чтобы тебя вычеркнули из списка ухаживающих за мной. Немедленно.

Я чувствую, как в комнате нарастает напряжение и дискомфорт, пока остальные переглядываются, но мне всё равно.

Он говорит ещё более мягко:

– Крис, послушай, я прошу прощения, я просто не мог смотреть, как ты…

– Убирайся из палаты. – У меня всё ещё не получается как следует интонировать, но злость и отвращение довольно просто передать.

Он уходит.

Я делаю глубокий вдох и говорю более спокойно:

– Я прошу прощения за это.

– Мистер Пайн, вам что-нибудь нужно?

– Позовите Карла.

Тот приходит, и мы начинаем привычную утреннюю тренировку. Я понимаю: он знает, случилось что-то плохое. Но Карл не из тех, кто станет говорить со мной о чувствах, а меня это более чем устраивает. Боль не настолько сильная поначалу, но проходит не так много времени, как она снова набирает обороты, и в этот раз, когда я говорю сестре не увеличивать дозу обезболивающего, она исполняет просьбу.

Когда моя истерика утихает, я чувствую себя… выдохшимся, вроде того. Каким-то расплывшимся и бесформенным, словно Зак связывал меня воедино, а теперь эти детали дрейфуют по отдельности в пространстве.

Я испытываю вину, но ни о чём не жалею. Он солгал. Он действовал за моей спиной, дал мне лекарство, чтобы убрать боль и позволить мне выспаться, когда я уже привык мучиться всю ночь. Он ослабил меня, когда мне нужно было оставаться собранным, злым и полным ненависти. Он позволил себе делать с моим телом, что ему захотелось, не спросив моего позволения. Он напомнил мне, насколько я беспомощен.

Когда до меня доходит, что звук, который раздаётся в комнате – это скрип моих собственных зубов, я не удерживаюсь от смешка.

 

Не буду лгать, теперь я лучше себя чувствую. Я могу расслабиться, могу не думать о нём, не должен больше ни о ком беспокоиться. Мама смотрит, как я занимаюсь, и ничего не говорит. Карл отдаёт указания и задаёт короткие вопросы, на которые получает короткие ответы, но мне больше не нужно беспокоиться о чьих-то чувствах. Мне даже плевать на свои собственные.

Я концентрируюсь на своём теле, как снайпер: взгляд, ощущение каждого пальца, запястья, локтя, шеи, плечей. И это дает результаты.

 

**27.**

Никто не может выжимать из себя максимум вечно, даже такая злобная скотина, в которую по собственным ощущениям я превратился. Я успокаиваюсь, сосредотачиваюсь и уже без лютой ненависти день за днём работаю над собой.

И часть этой работы – перезнакомиться с другими сиделками. Ощущения странные – после того, как я столько времени провёл с одним единственным медбратом. Я разговариваю с ними и некоторых уже знаю поименно. Келли по-прежнему кормит меня, и мы обмениваемся шуточками о том, что бы я хотел съесть. Я даже флиртую с ней – немножко, ничего такого страшного, а она каждый раз угрожает приправить мою безвкусную резиновую морковку перцем чили.

Мне очень нравится Келли.

Гарп (нет, серьезно, его так зовут, бедняга) любит поболтать, ещё больше чем Зак, но на самом деле говорит он не со мной. Он болтает с любым, кто оказался в палате или сам с собой, потом замечает меня, замолкает и снова начинает рассказывать какую-нибудь сплетню, о том, что приключилось в приёмной. Благодаря Гарпу я знаю, кто на кого запал, что машина с сэндвичами сломалась, и кто из докторов с кем из сестер спит. Первый образ, который приходит в голову – мыльная опера, стареющий мужчина в белом халате соблазняет развязную  девушку в белой коротенькой юбочке, но на самом деле разнообразие полов и сексуальных ориентаций в этом конкретном госпитале (мы, в конце концов, в Лос-Анджелесе) позволяет выбирать из довольно большого спектра интересных образов.

Так что Гарп балансирует в списке между забавным и раздражающим. Когда у меня выпадает действительно мерзкий день, то хочется подчас чем-нибудь его заткнуть. К счастью, он только моет меня, и у него хорошие руки. Вот ведь ирония: у него тонкое, язвительное, слегка осуждающее отношение ко всем в больнице и одновременно столь умелые сочувствующие руки.

Хотя с руками Зака никому не сравниться. Никто другой не умеет быть таким внимательным, настолько полным любви.

Я уже не ненавижу его, но всё ещё бешусь. Мне больно думать о нём, так что я не слишком часто себе это позволяю. Хотя этого на самом деле не избежать. Каждый раз, когда кто-то из сиделок касается меня, я чувствую, насколько мне не хватает ощущения его рук на теле, его пальцев, разговаривающих с моей кожей.

Я скучаю и по его голосу. В первый раз, когда он прошёл мимо моей двери, тихо с кем-то разговаривая, его голос заставил моё сердце пуститься вскачь и, блядь, этот чёртов катетер, этот грёбаный в душу… Оу.

Это превращается в лёгкую пытку, разбивающую монотонность. Зак проходит мимо двери, я слышу его голос или звук его шагов и слегка теряю голову от желания, а член сжимается вокруг этой бесконечной дурацкой трубки.

Я знаю, что влюблён в него по уши. Настолько, что потеря доверия между нами ощущается, словно он воткнул в меня нож.

Я здесь не на каникулах, и это не курорт. У меня есть работа, и я намерен довести её до конца. Мы с Карлом работаем вместе столько, сколько он позволяет мне, хотя не так много, как мне хотелось бы, но своё дело он знает. Мы уже давно вместе, и я чувствую в нём то же упрямство, что и во мне, горячее желание поскорее увидеть, как я сделаю первый шаг.

Я осознаю, что привык получать это от Зака: веру в меня, надежду, желание видеть меня здоровым. Но в те последние недели, перед тем, как я его уволил, честно признаться, больше было похоже, будто он хочет, чтобы я остался парализованным. Словно сконцентрировавшись на выздоровлении, я каким-то образом бросил его. Такое же чувство я испытывал с родителями, когда в колледже я изо всех сил учился, зная, что только так можно повзрослеть и начать жить. И это причиняло им боль.

Такие вещи проще делать, когда разрыв полный. Я не хочу, чтобы он вернулся. Я не могу его себе позволить. Может, когда-нибудь… нет, я не собираюсь об этом думать, потому что такие мысли уводят меня от «здесь и сейчас.

Утром я просыпаюсь с болью и думаю: «Руки» – и начинаю пыхтеть над ними, разрабатывая мышцы. Я просыпаюсь в середине ночи от боли и думаю: «Ноги» – и работаю с ними. Я не перестаю думать о возвращении контроля над телом, когда просыпаюсь утром, каждую минуту в течение дня. Каждый кусочек пищи, что я глотаю, должен помочь мне в этом, каждая минута сна предназначена для того же, но я не люблю спать долго, потому что хочу проснуться и чувствовать боль, и бороться с нею.

От бесконечных повторений время сливается в монотонный поток, недели пролетают удивительно быстро. И каждый вечер, закрывая глаза, я продолжаю сражаться.

 

**28.**

Я и доктор Чо всё ещё обеспокоены состоянием моего зрения. Никакого прогресса на фоне значительных успехов, сделанных мною в улучшении моторных функций. Он проводит новые и новые тесты, и мы обсуждаем возможность провести операцию на моем оптическом нерве – просто потыкать вокруг немного и посмотреть, нет ли там чего-нибудь, какого-нибудь блока, вроде того, что обнаружили в прошлый раз.

Доктор беспокоится и о других вещах, но только мне об этом не говорит. Он говорит об этом с Карлом. Когда я слышу, как они обсуждают что-то у меня под дверью вполголоса, то понимаю, что со мной что-то серьёзно не так.

Я знаю, что говорю меньше, чем обычно. Я снова стал давать односложные ответы. Да просто мне ненавистен звук собственного голоса, и, честно, умение говорить – сейчас не самое для меня главное. Я сказал всё, что должен был сказать. Жизнь не дает мне новых тем для обсуждения.

Я устаю от людей. Доктор Чо и Карл, а также мои родители время от времени бросают обеспокоенные замечания, иногда даже неодобрительные. Я слышу в их голосах, что я не просто уволил Зака, я его вышвырнул.

Бедный, бедный милый Зак. Крис был с ним таким гадким.

Меня успокаивает то, что если бы Зак был тут, то лекторским тоном, который у него звучит так сексуально, сказал бы всем прекратить нести чушь.

Я знаю, что их беспокоит то, что я не обращаю внимания на свои успехи. Три недели назад я начал самостоятельно удерживать голову. Теперь я могу стоять – в ходунке, без помощи, какую-то долю секунды. А самая сумасшедшая радость была, когда впервые я моргнул, не задумываясь.

Но мне хочется гораздо больше. Может, я должен узнать, где лежит мой предел, где моё тело остановит прогресс, и тогда я пойму насколько безрадостно моё будущее. Я больше не тружусь ради победы, я тянусь к неудаче.

А ещё, я знаю, они беспокоятся о моих лекарствах. Испытывая свою выносливость, я делал перерывы между приёмами всё дольше и дольше, уменьшая дозу лекарств, которую мне назначили. В этом есть что-то маниакальное, словно я не сам принимаю решение, а позволяю себе быть втянутым в процесс. Но не могу остановиться. Чем сильнее боль, которую испытываю, тем быстрее по моим ощущениям двигается прогресс.

Честно признаться, у них есть основания беспокоиться об этом.

Наконец приходит день, когда Карл решает провести со мной Серьёзный Разговор, ведь все уверены, что он самый близкий мне человек, после того как я порвал с Заком.

– Крис, нам нужно поговорить о том, почему ты отказываешься от обезболивающих.

Интересно смогу ли я просто отмолчаться и слинять?

Нет.

– Крис, я жду ответа. Мы с тобой партнёры? – он ждет ответа. – Так как?

– Да, – киваю я. – Мы команда.

– И ты чертовски прав. И раз мы играем за одну команду, если у одного из нас проблемы, другой должен быть в курсе и сказать. А у тебя, мой друг, серьёзные проблемы. – Он садится рядом со мной на кровати, и это настолько похоже на то, как делал Зак, что на секунду у меня сжимается горло. – Крис… Я думаю, что у тебя зависимость от боли.

Ха-ха, потрясающе смешно!

– У меня – что?

– Это довольно редкое явление во время лечения, но такое уже случалось. В небольших дозах это даже нормально – подсесть на болевую гонку. Но, Крис, черт побери, это тянется неделями. Это выходит за рамки. И, если ты не заметил, мы в больнице, где люди хотят, чтобы ты выздоровел. Так что ты полный идиот.

Зависимость.

Мне жутко от того, что я так быстро с ним соглашаюсь. Да, это превратилось для меня в зависимость. Чертовски странное ощущение.

– Карл, у меня голова поехала?

Он давит ладонью мне на плечо – его версия одного из Заковых объятий.

– Нет, Крис, ты нормальный. Но на тебя смотреть невозможно последние недели, и мне кажется, что ты – больше не ты. Короче, – он прочищает горло, – я не стану строить догадки, что произошло. Я просто скажу, что всё должно измениться, и побыстрее. Потому что если ты будешь вести себя как псих, мы накачаем тебя лекарствами с твоего разрешения или без него.

Блядь.

Он уходит, и я понимаю, что он прав. Что-то должно измениться, чтобы выбить меня из этой колеи, которая пролегла по моей жизни, в моих мыслях… и – хоть это и сентиментально – в моём сердце. Что-то должно случиться.

 

Будьте осторожными с вашими желаниями.

  

**29.**

– Крис, к тебе посетитель.

Это голос Филлис, и да, звучит она именно как «Филлис»: у неё такой отдающий стариной проржавевший голос, который странным образом успокаивает. Ей за пятьдесят, она высокая и довольно массивная – это ощущается даже в том, как она ходит по палате. Я знаю, что она тут серьезный авторитет, но в иерархии сестер я не разбираюсь. Кажется слишком сложной.

Я должен признаться, что Зак тоже тут не абы кто, и у него есть определённый вес, но о нём говорят с беспокойством, и думаю, что знаю, почему. Потому что он, по словам остальных, слишком сильно связывается эмоционально с каждым пациентом, которого лечит. Пока за мной не стали присматривать другие медсёстры, я не осознавал, насколько чудесно быть центром подобной заботы. Я также никогда не понимал, насколько неуправляемым это его делает. Сёстры беспокоятся о Заке так же, как моя команда беспокоится обо мне.

Может быть, мы с ним вполне себе совместимая парочка психов.

Но вернусь к Филлис и моему посетителю. Я воспрянул духом, рассчитывая, что это пришла Зои. Я пытаюсь быть довольным и обаятельным последнее время. Это непростая задача, но теперь у меня получше с головой, так что овчинка стоит выделки.

Шёпот, и я слышу, как Филлис уходит – нет, это не Зои. Неуверенные шаги, кто-то подходит к кровати, я улавливаю чьё-то дыхание, кажущееся затрудненным – то ли от шока, то ли от горя, похоже, будто этот человек видит меня впервые после аварии. Я ему сочувствую, наверное, я выгляжу, как жуткое бледное пугало. Я говорю негромко:

– Привет. Извините, не могу встать и вас поприветствовать, и боюсь, не могу вас увидеть, так что… кого мне выпала удача развлекать сегодня? – Я улыбаюсь. Я слегка возбужден – наконец кто-то новый, с кем можно поговорить!

Он прокашливается, и мой желудок делает кульбит, сперва подскочив к горлу, а затем рухнув булыжником куда-то в глубину живота.

О, чёрт. О, нет, о, нет, о, твою мать.

_За что?!_

Он садится на кровать, и меня накрывает волной страха, потом его рука ложится на мою руку, – мозолистая, горячая, сильная, – и он произносит:

– Не думал, что решусь на это.

Я сглатываю, половина меня хочет избавиться от его прикосновения, а другая жаждет вцепиться в его руку и никогда не отпускать.

– Лоран.

– Во плоти, Крисо.

Всегда ненавидел это прозвище, но даже сейчас я чувствую себя слишком трусливым, чтобы сказать это вслух, слишком нервничающим. Такое ощущение, что он принёс с собой собирающийся шторм, который вот-вот разразится.

– Лоран, ты не должен был приходить, я тебя не ждал.

– Что, чёрт побери, это значит? – он замолкает, и я просто чувствую, как быстро меняется его настроение, как гнев превращается в сожаления, и – Боже – это так знакомо, что я напрягаюсь, – Прости, я не хотел… чёрт. Чёрт.

Его неумение управляться со словами в любых объёмах тоже сыграло свою роль, сделав наши отношения кошмарными.

– Ты себя не контролируешь.

Это я ему говорю!

– Я так себя и чувствую. Зои сказала мне об аварии… и я… на несколько дней меня будто вырубило. Я написал открытку.

– Я получил. Спасибо.

Он гладит меня по руке, вверх, вниз, оставляя мурашки.

– Я ни хрена не умею писать.

– Ты пишешь прекрасно. – Достаточно, чтобы сказать то, что ты хочешь.

– Но это неважно, я пришёл узнать, не нужен ли тебе кто-нибудь.

Мой переводчик с лоранского малость заржавел.

– Спасибо, что зашёл, но у меня… полно людей вокруг.

– Тебе нужен кто-нибудь, кто позаботится о тебе. Я хочу сказать, присмотрит! – В его голосе трагический ужас, и я почти вижу, как его глаза становятся чёрными, словно нефть. Я всегда считал, что из него выйдет классный Зорро, но Лоран танцор, а не актер.

Он скользит рукой вверх по моей, и я чувствую, как гладкие мускулы прижимаются к моей коже, дыхание ускоряется. _Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не делай этого. Не предлагай позаботиться обо мне. Я должен сказать «нет», и… может быть, я не смогу сказать «нет», а если смогу, ты нахрен разнесёшь мою палату._ Это безумие какое-то, но я ловлю себя на мысли, что меня увлекает эта идея.

– Я вернусь к родителям, когда закончится физиотерапия.

– У тебя есть потребности, которые твои родители не смогут удовлетворить, Крисо, – выдыхает он.

 

**30.**

Не имею представления, почему он делает это. С его открыткой было то же самое… Он сказал, что любит меня. Почему, после стольких лет? Вдруг – предложение _заботиться_ обо мне, попытки соблазнить этой возможностью.

Что есть во мне, парализованном и больном, такого, что сделало меня более привлекательным для него, чем моя прежняя версия, здоровая и полная сил?

Он скользит другой рукой по моим волосам, оставляя след статического электричества.

– Тебе надо подстричься.

Да, наверное, надо.

– Я прослежу, чтобы об этом позаботились.

В эту секунду я осознаю, насколько спокойно говорю с ним. А на последнем предложении голос опускается и слегка хрипит. Я и не заметил, когда мои связки расслабились. Я звучу почти как прежде.

– Я могу сделать это для тебя. – Всё, что он говорит, несёт подтекст: _секс, секс, секс._

 Я не хочу этого. У него горячие прикосновения, властные, но они причиняют боль, а последние два месяца боль была для меня кем-то вроде извращенной любовницы. И теперь я начинаю понимать, что, может быть, это привычка. Крис Пайн: болевой наркоман.

Я решил изменить это.

– Лоран, я тебе не нужен. Я… сломан. Тебе придётся жизнь положить, чтобы обо мне заботиться. – Пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое.

– Крисо, ты мне всегда нужен, сейчас, в любое время. – _Секс, секс, секс._

Я сжимаю зубы. Его запах… у моего члена на него условный рефлекс.

– Значит, ты собираешься водить меня в туалет? Выгуливать меня в коляске, когда я не смогу ходить? Терпеть в те дни, когда я буду орать от боли?

Он прижимает большой палец к моему лбу, и у меня ощущение, что он ставит клеймо.

– Я понимаю, что такое боль. Не страшно, если ты не будешь ходить. Никогда. Я помогу тебе…

Это бьёт в голову, как молотом по наковальне, а я уже чувствую боль по всему телу. Я задыхаюсь. Лоран хочет меня контролировать. Блядь, вот почему он здесь, вот почему он написал то послание. Вот причина многих лет манипуляций, игр с сознанием, воздержаний от секса, а после – сексуальных домогательств, драматических эмоций, игр в молчанку, всего этого. Наконец он получает меня абсолютно беспомощного, ведь я не в состоянии пошевелиться, уйти или защититься. О, с этой стороны теперь я просто неотразим.

Теперь я понимаю, почему я оставил Зака, когда он начал вести себя так, словно желал, чтобы я оставался слабым.

– Лоран, я вернусь домой к родителям. Спасибо за предложение, но я не могу его принять.

– Но Крисо! – В его голосе слезы. – Ты практически умер! Я теперь знаю, что к тебе чувствую. Ты должен быть со мной. Разве не ты всегда хотел, чтобы я сказал тебе? Я люблю тебя, вот. Я говорю это.

Если бы я не был перегружен жуткими травмами и воспоминаниями, как он втрахивается в меня, словно стенобитный таран, я бы рассмеялся из-за того, как плохо у него выходит эта роль. Лоран всегда лучше справлялся с обвинениями, чем с просьбами.

– Я ценю это. Но я не вернусь с тобой домой. Чувства не имеют к этому никакого отношения.

– Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое настоящие чувства, и никогда не имел! – А, вот, началось. – Ты всегда был холоден со мной Крис. Всегда, такой ледяной, и нос ещё воротил. Со своими словечками. Я не умею говорить красиво, я не поэт. Я такой какой есть. С моей любовью. Разве это ничего не значит? Ты всегда говорил, что значит!

_Спасите!_

– Значит, но…

– Тогда молчи. Сделай это для меня. Позволь _мне_ сделать это для тебя. – Господи, он практически вскарабкался на меня, и дышит прямо в губы.

Слово «нет»  словно нож, приставленный к моему горлу, но я должен это сделать, я не могу позволить ему уйти с мыслью, что он может как-нибудь меня выкрасть.

– Лоран. Ты меня не получишь. Я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего. Иди домой и не возвращайся. Не звони, не пиши, не думай обо мне. Я не люблю тебя. – Это правда. Это лихорадочное чувство – не любовь. В нём агония и похоть, мощь и опьянение, но не любовь. Я вспоминаю прикосновение мягких губ Зака к моему лбу.

Я только что освободил шторм, и я чувствую, как Лоран отстраняется, готовый обрушить на мою голову громы и молнии.

– Ты. Холодный. _Бесчувственный_. Ублюдок. – Он судорожно хватает воздух, почти всхлипывает. – Ты никогда не думал обо мне, или о том, кем я пытался быть для тебя, что хотел тебе показать!

Я думаю о пальцах Зака, обхватывающих мои, и как он мягко и уверенно убеждает меня заговорить.

– Нет, Лоран, никогда.

Это не ложь. Это щит.

 

 **31**.

– Как ты можешь говорить такое? После всего, что между нами было? – он снова на мне, разгорячённый и страстный, и я чувствую, как он дрожит, Господи, так давно никто не прикасался ко мне вот так, и тело хочет только одного – чтобы это не кончалось. – Ты чувствуешь, я знаю, что ты это чувствуешь. – В его голосе удовлетворение. – О, да!

– Чувствую, и мне плевать. Чувства не имеют значения.

Я думаю о Заке, убирающем за мной дерьмо, заботящемся о моём безвольном теле с любовью и вниманием к каждой части меня,  и ничего не просящем взамен.

– Крис, ты мне _нужен_. – Мольбы. Обычно сразу после них начинаются крики.

Я вспоминаю, как выгнал Зака из палаты, и о том, как тот ушёл. Просто ушёл. Потому что я сказал ему это сделать. Единственный раз за всё время нашего знакомства, когда он проигнорировал моё решение,– это в случае с лекарством.

– Лоран, мне это безразлично.

– Ты лгун, Крисо. – В его голосе самодовольство, и я понимаю, что начиная с этого момента он будет игнорировать всё, что я скажу. Я не могу выйти из комнаты. Я не покину это здание, я не в состоянии даже запереть дверь. Я в ловушке.

И тут, словно благословение небес, слышится тяжелая поступь человека, входящего в палату. Филлис, я люблю тебя. Я проклят навеки влюбляться в медсестёр. Её хрипловатый голос, твёрдый и властный, произносит:

– Сэр, слезьте немедленно с моего пациента.

Я чувствую, как руки Лорана медленно отцепляются от меня, будто его оттаскивают краном, и представляю, как мясистые ручищи Филлис волочат его с кровати.

– О чём вы вообще думаете? Этот пациент выздоравливает после повреждения мозга и паралича, вы же могли повредить ему позвоночник!

Лоран резко становится мягким и сговорчивым.

– О, простите меня, мэм. Просто я… я его любовник, и…

– Да хоть Папа Римский, держите ваши руки и свой вес подальше от тела моего пациента. Вы должны уйти, я проверю, не навредили ли вы мистеру Пайну. Выход там.

Филлис никогда не была такой суровой с посетителями. Я её знаю. Что-то за этим кроется.

Лоран теперь умоляет, и с ней у него получается гораздо лучше, чем со мной.

– О, пожалуйста, позвольте мне остаться. Я больше к нему не прикоснусь. Я просто хочу смотреть на его лицо. Ещё немного.

У меня перехватывает дыхание, потому что, чёрт, это разумная просьба, часы визитов ещё не закончились, и если честно, он ничего мне не сделал, ничего такого, ради чего стоит вызывать охрану. И тут до меня доходит, что даже если он уйдет, он всё равно знает, где я. Я не смогу сбежать. Он вернётся.

Ему _понравится_ мысль, что я всегда буду здесь, когда бы он ни пришёл.

Филлис по-прежнему тверда.

– Нет, я не могу допустить столь неуместное поведение, вы можете прийти в другой раз.

Нет! Господи, нет, не говори ему это!

От двери раздается голос.

– Прошу прощения, сэр.

Мой мир застывает.

Это Зак. Зак, с нотками стали в голосе, которых я никогда не слышал прежде.

Я чувствую, как Лоран вскидывает голову, и почти готов смеяться от облегчения, потому что Лоран не в состоянии заметить, сколько ярости и отвращения в словах Зака. Всё что он видит – серьёзного медбрата, пристально смотрящего ему в глаза.

Странно задумываться об этом сейчас, но я понимаю, что Зак должен быть прекрасен. Что точно можно сказать про Лорана, если он взглянул на вас дважды – это уже комплимент.

– Какие-то проблемы? – спрашивает Лоран шёлковым голосом.

– Боюсь, что да. Можно поговорить с вами?

Просто стальной ледник.

Я чувствую, как Лоран делает вид, что обдумывает просьбу. И, возможно, он не так уж расстроен, что приходится уходить. Он протягивает руку и касается меня на секунду.

– Мы продолжим попозже, Крисо, – и выходит.

Я практически лежу в луже собственного пота. Я совсем забыл, какой Лоран. Я помню всё, что было между нами раньше, как будто это происходило с кем-то другим, словно это картины, увиденные на экране, туманные воспоминания о прикосновениях его рук, наших скандалах. Но что я основательно забыл – каково это быть с ним в одной комнате.

Филлис кудахчет надо мной, поправляет подушку, а я просто пытаюсь не разреветься. Или не чувствовать себя самым большим идиотом в мире.

Зак не возвращается. Но Лоран не возвращается тоже.

 

**32.**

Никаких слезливых примирений, Зак сделал то, что должен был, и я благодарен за это, но мы так и не решили нашу проблему. Я знаю, что мы всё ещё испытываем друг к другу неконтролируемые чувства. Я знаю, что они встанут на пути к моему выздоровлению и испортят его отношения. Он не собирается возвращаться, а я не собираюсь просить его об этом. Так что после театрального эпизода – снова на работу, к привычной боли.

 _Надежда делает меня нетерпеливым. На отчаяние я тратил гораздо меньше нервов_.

Странная штука – образ настоящего мужчины. Вроде бы это даже смешно – думать, соответствуешь ли ему, да и вообще, это всё чистое позёрство, но когда тебя его лишают – испытываешь редкое по силе унижение. Наверное, что-то такое должны ощущать женщины, которых принудили к чему-нибудь, унизили, хотя, может, речь вовсе не о мужественности, может быть, это просто ярлык для обозначения того, как мужчина ощущает собственную силу, осознает себя.

Лоран довёл меня до состояния скулящего ничтожества. Я был твёрд, я был честен, а он переступил через меня. Как будто меня не существует, будто я не больше, чем вещь, с которой можно забавляться.

В моих воспоминаниях почему-то он не был таким злым. Как я мог воспринимать его как свою вторую половину, когда был молодым и совсем диким? Боже, Лоран был настоящей фабрикой по производству стрессов, на которую я запал, и целых четыре года не мог от него уйти. В то время я этим гордился. Это были самые долгие отношения у Лорана. Я думал, это потому, что между нами нечто особенное. А на самом деле, во мне он нашёл человека, который готов был прогнуться сильнее, чем кто-либо из тех, кого он когда-либо встречал. Он даже друзей моих обдурил.

Новость о его визите распространяется за день. Зак, возможно, и держит случившееся в секрете, но Филлис разбалтывает всем, и я не думаю, что мне стоит просить её помолчать. Да пусть хоть всё крыло знает, что Лорана нужно держать подальше от моей палаты. Правда, это автоматически превращает меня в труса.

Хм, нет. Трус тот, кто может сражаться и даже, возможно, выиграть, но выбирает прятаться, опасаясь возможной боли. У меня же нет шанса выиграть и нет возможности сражаться. У меня, честно сказать, нет даже возможности побыть трусом.

Зак спас меня. Он послал сюда Филлис, возможно, он наблюдал за мной всё это время. А потом пришёл и довёл дело до конца, но так и не вошёл в мою палату. Сильный и честный. А я лежал тут и отчаянно нуждался, чтобы меня спасли.

У меня, похоже, рецидив.

Я снова сжимаю челюсти и снова заставляю своё тело трудиться, ожидая, когда же оно откажет, я обозлён на боль и опять начинаю отказываться от лекарств, потому что мне нужно хоть с чем-то бороться. Или… это глупо, и это даже хуже, чем любая физическая боль – чёрт побери, – я должен это сделать, или я больше не мужчина.

Я понимаю, что это неразумно, но мне уже без разницы.

Я могу сжимать ручки ходунков, держаться за них и с их помощью заставлять стоять мои безжизненные ноги. Карл очень доволен и воодушевлён, но я-то знаю, что он волнуется.

– Крис, спокойнее, у тебя и так потрясающий прогресс. – Карл называет всё, что я сделал «потрясающим», и это плохой знак.

Я могу поднимать руки и ноги. Я делаю это по вечерам, пока меня не вырубает болью и усталостью. Мама пытается поговорить со мной.

– Крис, ты сильно теряешь вес. Я знаю, что доктор считает – это очень плохо. Может, ты отдохнёшь, дорогой?

Доктор Чо тоже пытается со мной говорить.

– Крис, это сумасшествие. Твое давление поднимается, и Тара сказала, что ты перешёл на 8 миллиграммов Димерола. Мне что, пора звонить в психиатрию?

Я улыбаюсь им всем и смеюсь, прячу боль как никогда прежде, я самый настоящий лгун.

– Ты прав, ну да, я опять перестарался! Я придержу коней, обещаю. – И продолжаю действовать по-старому. И в этот раз я не могу никому рассказать. Я не могу никому позволить остановить меня.

Через две недели после визита Лорана я делаю свой первый шаг.

Я могу ходить. Я сделал это целью – научиться ходить. Карл ободряет меня, а я сжимаю челюсти и делаю второй шаг, всё тело горит от яростного триумфа.

Я падаю.

Всё падает вокруг меня: моё тело, ходунок, моя цель, моя смелость, желания, надежда – всё. Я всё равно не могу видеть.

_Я не вижу._

Карл пытается достать меня, я всхлипываю, абсолютное, бесконечное отчаяние накрывает меня с головой. Я не хочу вставать. Я выдохся. Я провалился.

Красивый тёплый голос раздаётся прямо надо мной:

– Довольно.

 

**33.**

Я просто хочу лежать вот так вечно. Я кончился, вышел из игры. Они подняли мне дозу лекарств, я не сопротивлялся, и боль утихла достаточно, чтобы я мог расслабиться и почувствовать себя на редкость тупым и жалким.

Я снова чувствую прикосновения его рук, слышу его голос, ощущаю каждую эмоцию через интонации, тон голоса, положение тела, дыхание. Он невероятно спокоен и собран, но любовь практически струится в меня через его руки, и я жадно впитываю её. Он гладит меня по волосам, а меня трясет так, что слабая боль отзывается во всём теле.

В нем нет ни злости, ни сожалений, только спокойная уверенность, когда он произносит:

– Я узнал от Карла и твоей мамы, что ты потратил несколько месяцев, занимаясь физиотерапией без разумного подхода к тому, как следует справляться с болью. Крис, милый, это нужно прекратить. Это должно прекратиться немедленно. Ты понимаешь?

– Кристально.

Господи, его голос. Так близко. Я хочу завернуться в него и забыть обо всём.

– Если Лоран как-нибудь проскользнет мимо сестёр на входе, если он только кончиком ботинка переступит порог этой палаты, ты жмёшь на кнопку вызова, и я приду, достану волшебную палочку и заставлю его исчезнуть. Хорошо?

– Хорошо.

– Ну а теперь, тебе нужно просто лежать спокойно и отходить от стресса, в который ты себя загнал. Я буду рядом столько, сколько мне позволят дежурства. Мы снова вернёмся и к массажу, и к держанию за руки, будем болтать, я собираюсь кормить тебя – без каких-либо эротических подтекстов. Вообще-то, милый, боюсь, мне придется кормить тебя силой, потому что мне сказали, что ты отказывался есть нормально. Будешь со мной спорить из-за этого?

– Нет.

– Со дня на день ты начнешь есть сам, в любом случае. Но не думай, что я не буду наблюдать за процессом. Если надо, я буду запихивать тебе в рот картошку-фри, чтобы ты побыстрее набрал вес. Ты будешь сотрудничать?

– Да.

– Превосходно. – Слышен тяжелый вздох, и я ощущаю, как Зак слегка расслабляется, и понимаю, что он волновался обо мне всё это время, и это только моя вина.

– Прости меня, Зак.

– Нет, – он выпрямляется. – Ты всё сделал правильно. Это дало мне время всё как следует обдумать, а тебе – возможность работать, не отвлекаясь. Я бы поблагодарил тебя, Крис, если бы ты не напугал меня до смерти тем, как сильно измучил себя.

Я делаю то, что делал только во снах. Я протягиваю руку и накрываю его ладонь своею, обхватываю пальцами и сжимаю.

– Я был идиотом, Зак. Я сдаюсь. Я не могу сделать то, что хочу, и почти надорвался, пытаясь. Всё что мне нужно теперь, просто лежать здесь.

Он сжимает мою ладонь, но в этом нет ничего сексуального. В пожатии дружба, желание ободрить, любовь.

– И ты будешь лежать здесь, как недокормленный телёнок, пока я буду о тебе заботиться. Несколько дней ты будешь только отдыхать. А потом, встанешь и снова пойдешь.

Я смаргиваю слезы.

– Я не могу ходить.

Рука, продолжающая гладить мои волосы, застывает, а потом слегка дергает их и ворошит.

– Крис, я бы тебе посоветовал начать думать, что ты можешь ходить, потому что, обещаю тебе, как только мы поймём, что ты отдохнул и готов, мы с Карлом вытащим твою очаровательную задницу из кровати и поставим в ходунок.

Я не выдерживаю и смеюсь.

– Боже, что с тобой стало?

– О, много чего. Во-первых, мне пришлось заниматься другими пациентами всё это время, и мне снова напомнили, что я очень ответственный, но крайне нервный медбрат. Я не расставался с коробкой «Клинекса»[3].

– И переживал чужую боль, как свою собственную.

Он замолкает на секунду.

– Крис, ты говоришь великолепно. – Голос, тёплый от восхищения. – Я так горд за тебя.

– Я практиковался. – Я всё ещё могу улыбаться. – Значит, из тебя хреновая сиделка. Можешь стать лучше?

– Может быть. Или найду другую работу. В любом случае, я знаю, что нужно сделать. И есть ещё одна вещь…

Я вздыхаю под его прикосновением.

– Какая?

– Мы с Томасом расстались.

От удивления я лишаюсь дара речи.

 

**34.**

Я чувствую неожиданное притяжение в голосе Зака, и мне хочется слиться с ним, ощутить наконец вес его тела на моём, его дыхание на моей коже. И не могу даже признаться в этом. Я слишком устал, деморализован и, если честно, ошарашен.

– … как? – только это и получается сказать.

– Я прекратил отношения. Я осознал, что жил во лжи. Да, пусть это связано с работой, но все эти влюбленности в пациентов не извиняют факта, что это фактически романы на стороне. Я должен всё изменить, и пока не сделаю этого, я не подойду ни для кого. – В его голосе столько спокойствия, будто он действительно обдумал это со всех сторон.

– Окей. – Не слишком воодушевляет, но он прав.

– И ещё я осознал, что мои чувства по отношению к тебе зашли гораздо дальше, чем я готов был себе признаться.

Что-то мешавшее нам общаться, словно исчезает, когда я слышу, как он искренне произносит такое, и знаю, что он свободен, чтобы это сказать.

Я выдыхаю и ещё крепче вцепляюсь в его руку, а он не отпускает мою ладонь.

– Зак, я… просто ты уже знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе. Ничего не изменилось. – Я качаю головой. – Я по-прежнему развалина.

Он фыркает.

– Ты, любовь моя, не развалина. Ты в процессе становления. А ещё ты умный, смелый, энергичный и упорный, с прекрасной улыбкой и ошеломляющими глазами. При этом упрямый, сильный, верный и не идущий на компромиссы, и всё это вместе практически заставляет меня забывать дышать, с первой секунды, как мы стали разговаривать. Крис, я знаю, тебе кажется, что ты многое потерял, но я верю, что скоро всё вернется.

Я уверен, что покраснел.

– Зак, я уязвлен, – говорю я. – Ты даже не вспомнил про мой монументальный член.

Он смеётся. Лучшего обезболивающего ещё не придумали.

– Крис, признаюсь, что я в восхищении, но хотел бы отложить окончательное суждение до момента, когда взгляну на него в более удачной обстановке.

Я чётко воображаю эту картину.

– Достаточно честно. Значит, между нами что-то есть. И… что дальше? – Я сглатываю. – Ужасно хочется тебя поцеловать. Ничего, что я это говорю?

– Говори, – он ведет вниз по линии волос, спускается к подбородку и касается моей нижней губы – просто скользит кончиками пальцев и тут же убирает их. – Но, Крис… мы не будем парой. По крайней мере, пока.

Я не могу контролировать лицо.

Зак берет меня за обе руки, наклоняется, и впервые в нём чувствуется неуверенность и тревога.

– Крис, я хочу, чтобы всё было правильно. Я хочу снова быть для тебя идеальным. Тебе нужно выздороветь. А для этого тебе нужна помощь; не удовлетворение потребностей, не ответственность из-за появления нового бойфренда. И хотя мне больно это говорить, скорее всего, тебе не нужен секс, пока мы, хотя бы не сможем оставлять тебя без катетера дольше, чем несколько минут за раз. – Мы смеёмся, но у обоих сбивается дыхание. – И у меня у самого есть над чем работать. Я буду считать дни до момента, когда мы оба будем готовы.

Сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее, и Чо наверняка бы это не одобрил. Я свечусь и чувствую, что становлюсь похож на какую-нибудь героиню из мюзиклов Метро-Голд-Майер – из тех, что танцуют и распевают глупые восторженные песенки, и это от одного только факта, что он любит меня, он любит меня, он любит меня. Наши ладони так плотно прижаты друг к другу, что я чувствую, как какая-то энергия течёт между ними – будто между нами существует духовная связь. Мы так увлечены, что оба почти на грани слез или смеха… и – чёрт – это всё делает меня ещё больше озабоченным. Ожидание будет кошмарным, когда мы оба успокоимся.

– Ты всё ещё хочешь поцеловать меня? – спрашивает он, и, благослови его небо, в его голосе смущение.

– Зак, я фантазировал о твоих губах с того дня, как ты поцеловал меня в лоб. Я запомнил отпечаток. Я помню, насколько тёплые и какой формы у тебя губы. Я бы что угодно отдал, чтобы снова к ним прикоснуться.

Я ощущаю, как он волнуется и краснеет, и одна мысль, что я способен вызвать у него румянец парой слов, заставляет меня почувствовать себя в два раза больше мужчиной, чем две минуты назад. О, малыш, если бы ты только знал, о чём я тут фантазировал.

Его губы прижимаются к моим, и – да – я всё ещё помню их форму наизусть – узнал бы их из тысячи. Они заставляют меня таять.

Я чуть размыкаю губы, нежная кожа мягко поддается под нажимом, наши рты соприкасаются впервые. Его губы не так целомудренно сжаты, как в прошлый раз: он дразняще слегка приоткрывает рот. Поцелуй, сперва мягкий, становится более страстным, мы просто впиваемся друг в друга. Потом мы прерываемся, чтобы вздохнуть. Его лоб прижимается к моему.

– Вау. – Я просто парю.

– Крис, – произносит он своим сексуальным, вибрирующим голосом, – думаю, нам нужно поработать над твоей абдоминальной мускулатурой.

_Твою мать._

**35.**

Следующие два дня как в тумане – только и делаю, что сплю и восстанавливаюсь. Я и понятия не имел, насколько устал. Дрейфуя во сне, словно в тихих водах, я всплываю, чтобы ощутить его руки, услышать голос, или оказаться в тёмной комнате, в которой никогда не бывает абсолютной тишины. Настанет день, когда меня выпишут, и я понятия не имею, как буду привыкать снова засыпать без тихих сигналов аппаратуры, звоночков, эха голосов из коридора, мягких мерцающих огней.

Руки – не его руки – проверяют мой катетер где-то далеко, и это хорошо, потому что я знаю почти всех сиделок, и уверен, что он вернется утром.

Умеренность. Он продолжает работать по расписанию, может быть, добавляет несколько дополнительных дней, но каждую ночь уходит спать домой. Учит собственным примером. Я снова дремлю, а когда просыпаюсь, он уже здесь. Шторы открыты, и я чувствую тепло солнечных лучей на моих руках.

Он заставляет меня есть каждые два часа, как младенца.

Я просыпаюсь от прикосновения другой пары рук, это мама лохматит мои волосы и что-то шепчет. Наверное, молится.

– Я тебя люблю, мам.

– И я тебя, дорогой.

Я не могу сказать по её голосу, как много она знает о том, что происходит. Если она поговорила с Заком, то он уже успокоил её лучше, чем вышло бы у меня. Так что я закрываю глаза.

Я открываю глаза, и Зак здесь. Почти кощунство говорить так, но только мама умеет так гладить по волосам. У него получается хуже. Я не жалуюсь. Я потягиваюсь и вздыхаю.

– Похоже, будто ты мурлыкаешь.

– Мяу.

– Время поесть, котёнок.

Мне уже проще жевать, и я чувствую, что разговоры про фаст-фуд – это не пустые угрозы. До моего носа добирается восхитительный запах – аппетитный острый запах соуса, и я улыбаюсь.

– Ты принес мне бургер?

– In-N-Out, лучший поставщик холестерола в городе. Открывай рот.

Я слушаюсь, и он даёт мне маленькие кусочки бургера, булочку со следом от кетчупа, и мои зубы перемалывают всё это, чудесный мясной вкус обволакивает мой язык. Жевать – это классно.

– Ммммммммммммммм.

– Заканчивай издавать предоргазменные звуки и сконцентрируйся на глотании. – В его голосе веселье, но он ведет себя прилично, продолжает кормить меня, а я глотаю, пока он рассказывает о новой квартире, куда переехал. Похоже, он подумывает завести собаку.

Когда мы оба решаем, что я съел достаточно, я задаю ему вопрос, который мучил меня несколько дней.

– Зак, я умираю от любопытства… Что ты ему сказал?

Он секунду молчит.

– А у меня не получится сделать вид, что я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь?

– Это вряд ли. Я сейчас вполне хорошо соображаю.

Он сминает бумажный пакет, и я ловлю себя на том, что разочарован – картошки он не принёс.

– Я сообщил твоему эффектному бывшему, что повреждения твоего мозга носили дегенеративный характер. Что ты со временем перестанешь разговаривать, думать, контролировать телесные функции, что однажды ты, покрытый болячками и пролежнями, можешь захлебнуться собственной слюной, – натянуто выдавливает он. – А потом повторил это самыми простыми и короткими словами, чтобы он смог понять.

У меня слегка падает челюсть.

– И… и что он ответил?

– Ну, его это слегка охладило. Но потом я добавил, какой он замечательный, как тебя любит, что готов заботиться о тебе, даже если ты умрёшь такой ужасной смертью. – Зак делает паузу. – Он довольно резко сменил тему и спросил, не хочу ли я выпить с ним кофе.

– Кофе? Для него это невероятно деликатный подкат.

– Ясно. Хотя, он сказал это, поглаживая мою щетину.

Я секунду обдумываю сказанное.

– Ему повезло, что я парализован.

Зак смеётся.

– Вот уж не сомневаюсь. Но в любом случае я любезно сообщил Его Крутейшеству, что скорее соглашусь засунуть член в нору, полную бешеных, прожорливых крыс.

Это новое ощущение, когда ты ничего не можешь сказать, хотя речью владеешь.

– А потом, – добавляет Зак, – я сказал ему, что если он снова тебя побеспокоит, я его просто стерилизую.

– Блядь, Зак, ты ему _угрожал_?

 Он фыркает.

– Я обещал обработать его яйца изопропилом. Меня вряд ли за это осудят.

Я просто не знаю, что сказать.

Он берёт меня за руку и тепло пожимает её.

– Я же говорил, что у меня есть волшебная палочка? Тебе совершенно не о чем беспокоиться.

 

**36.**

Я так торопился начать ходить, что занимался вещами совсем не в том порядке, как требовалось, и хорошо, что Карл не рассказывает Заку, как сложно было заставить меня следовать хоть каким-то правилам. Вообще-то, я начал стоять и ходить до того, как научился сидеть. Мои руки в хорошей форме, можно сказать, что с их помощью я удерживаю тело в вертикальном положении.

Другими словами, для меня было важнее сделать первый шаг, чем научиться сидеть прямо на унитазе.

_О чём я только думал?!_

Я начинаю понимать, что обещание Зака – это совсем не шутка. Одним прекрасным утром, когда он решает, что я как следует отдохнул, он приходит ко мне в палату, хлопает в ладоши и объявляет:

– Ну, молодежь, весенние каникулы закончились, время вернуться в школу.

Я издаю стон. В голову приходят воспоминания о месяцах агонии, во время которых я загонял себя до упора. Сейчас это не слишком мотивирует. В памяти осталась только боль. Ярость, что была во мне прежде, сменилась леденящим страхом, пробирающим до костей.

– Я не готов.

– Чёрта с два ты не готов, – раздается голос Карла с другой стороны моей кровати. – Подымайся давай.

Они берутся за меня твёрдо, но гораздо нежнее, чем можно было бы предположить по тону голосов, и помогают мне сесть. Всё происходит слишком быстро, чтобы я успел задуматься, но я знаю, что пройдет минута, и у меня начнутся конвульсии, и будет больно. Всё что останется – боль.

– Не надо, не заставляйте меня…

Мужество, да, конечно.

Зак наклоняется ко мне и берёт за плечи.

– Крис, на этот раз я буду рядом, чтобы помочь. Самую сложную часть ты уже сделал. Вообще-то ты старался сильнее, чем нужно… но ты преуспел. А теперь ты встанешь и ещё удивишься, насколько другие ощущения, когда работаешь с отдохнувшими мускулами.

– Я... – Я колеблюсь. Мне хочется быть таким, каким он меня видит.

Карл едко добавляет:

– Кончай думать, Крис, просто тянись.

Я хватаю руку Зака и подтягиваюсь, а он помогает мне подняться, в то время как Карл удерживает мои бёдра и колени. Наконец я неловко стою, поддерживаемый сильными руками Зака, и адреналин от того, как близко его тело от моего, смывает любую боль и страх. Я вжимаюсь носом ему в шею.

Они с Карлом медленно перемещают меня в ходунок и направляют мои руки к страховочным ручкам. Я вдыхаю, стискиваю челюсти и плотно обхватываю ладонями пластик. Зак прав, боль совсем не такая страшная, как раньше: мои руки кажутся слабыми, но держат твёрдо.

– Шагай, Крис, – говорит Карл.

Я застываю.

– Если я начну падать, то не смогу удержать себя.

– Значит, тебе крупно повезло, что у тебя под боком два опытных медбрата, причём оба регулярно ходят в спортзал, – терпеливо, но твердо говорит Зак, и я осознаю, что они оба рядом. – Один шаг, Крис.

Я представляю Зака в спортзале, на беговой дорожке, и как пот пропитывает его футболку.

Я прячу улыбку и двигаю правую ногу. Это что-то вроде шага. Я переношу на неё вес. Карл кладет ладони мне на грудь и спину, и я хрипло выдыхаю, потому что теперь мои мускулы получили поддержку. Я прерываюсь, чтобы вздохнуть, а затем двигаю вперёд левую ногу. С левым коленом не всё в порядке. Оно жёсткое и вихляет в сторону, словно молнии впиваются в бедро. Я жду, пока они успокоятся, и переношу вес, нога каменеет от простреливающей боли.

Но, Зак прав, это совсем не так плохо, как в моих воспоминаниях. Конечно. Всё верно, идиот. Ты же на обезболивающих.

– Ну, я не называл бы это шагом, но сойдёт, – радостно объявляет Карл.

– Отличная работа, милый, – говорит Зак.

Они перемещают меня обратно в кровать и удобно устраивают, а я, наверное, выгляжу совсем по-идиотски, потому что Зак говорит:

– Это не упражнение, Крис. Ходить не самая лучшая идея, когда мускулы твоего торса в таком состоянии. – Он берёт меня за руку, так чтобы я мог держаться за него – рабочий захват. – Этот шаг был нужен только чтобы доказать, что ты можешь ходить. Скажи это вслух.

Я всё ещё ошарашен, но открываю рот и говорю.

– Я могу ходить.

– Хорошо. А теперь мы будем работать над тем, чтобы ты научился сидеть. Карл?

– Как мило, что ты наконец разрешаешь мне заняться физиотерапией, Зак, – произносит Карл.

– Да, я милый, правда.

Карл фыркает.

– Ладно, Крис, мы уложим тебя, а ты должен попытаться подтянуться вперёд, стараясь как можно меньше пользоваться руками. Готов?

_Нет._

– Готов.

 

**37.**

Три дня, время идет, а легче не становится. Зак поддерживает меня. Карл командует, и мне не должно быть настолько тяжко. Я бывал и в более тяжёлых ситуациях.

– Почему меня вдруг так пугает терапия? Я вкалывал над упражнениями как бык на протяжении нескольких месяцев!

– Поэтому она тебя так и пугает, – Зак меняет мне футболку и слегка обтирает меня. Я чувствую, что пропотел насквозь, и это не пот от хорошо проделанной работы. Это липкий, почти густой пот, который проступает, когда в крови бурлит адреналин.

– Какого чёрта?

Зак помогает мне лечь, а я могу помочь ему мне помогать. Он поправляет покрывала, садится и берёт меня за руку.

– Ты сам себя травмировал, Крис. Честно говоря, возможно, тебе следует гордиться: чтобы так основательно сломать себя, ты потратил огромное количество энергии. – В его голосе смирение и грусть.

Сломан. Похоже, будто именно это я и пытался сделать, только не могу понять, почему. Я не испытываю к себе ненависти, у меня нет потребности наказывать себя за что-то, по крайней мере, насколько я себя знаю.

– Интересно было бы понять, что так меня разозлило, почему я стал настолько агрессивным по отношению к себе.

– Ты не единственный, кому интересно. – Зак медленно гладит моё предплечье, и, похоже, у него нет никаких скрытых мотивов, но его прикосновения вызывают определенную реакцию, надеюсь, он не сразу это заметит. – Но какие бы ни были причины, в тебе много злости, с которой приходится иметь дело. А это, по крайней мере, легко понять. – Он убирает ладонь с моей руки, и я прячу разочарование, но он наклоняется ко мне – касается моей щеки.

– Мой смелый и решительный герой. Ты хотя бы представляешь, насколько далеко зашёл?

– Я здесь уже год, Зак, и всё ещё пытаюсь научиться сидеть.

– Учитывая, что год назад ты не мог дышать без аппарата, это потрясающе. Крис, можешь сделать мне одолжение?

– Что угодно.

Его большой палец скользит по моей скуле.

– Выключи таймер. Единственный, кто следит за временем – это ты. Единственный, кто верит, что можно быстро встать и пойти – ты.

Я глубоко вздыхаю.

– Меня беспокоит, что сейчас ты меня жалеешь.

– Об этом не надо беспокоиться. Это сострадание, милый, а не потеря уважения. И ещё страх… ты иногда меня пугаешь. Не хотелось бы, чтобы эта ярость была направлена против меня или против тебя самого.

Он хочет, чтобы я успокоил его? Возможно.

– Зак, обещаю от всего сердца, если ты снова меня достанешь, я не стану тебя выгонять. – Я делаю паузу. – Я просто наору на тебя. Так, что мало не покажется. Жутко.

В ответ раздается тихий смешок

– Жутко хочу на это посмотреть.

Я ухмыляюсь.

– Посмотреть на меня, бьющегося в истерике? Какое странное извращение.

– Нисколько. Как, думаешь, почему я и Томас продержались так долго? У меня есть проверенный способ борьбы с истериками с помощью секса. – Я никогда раньше не слышал такого оттенка в его голосе. Он звучит не то что бы порочно, но развязано.

 Плохой, очень плохой мальчик. Боже, Зак, ты представляешь, что со мной из-за этого творится?

Я поворачиваю голову и прихватываю его большой палец зубами, одновременно сжимая рукой его запястье что есть сил. С этой рукой я упражнялся больше чем с любой другой частью тела, и у меня хватка серьёзная. Он судорожно вздыхает, почти шипит, когда я мягко покусываю его палец и ласкаю кончиком языка.

Я отпускаю его палец, но удерживаю запястье.

– Зак, я уже достаточно хорошо сижу, чтобы прогуляться в туалет.

Я слышу, как он сглатывает.

– Ты, скорее всего, прав.

– Я знаю, что прав. Так что давай, сексуальный ублюдок, сделай это.

Ещё не всё во мне сломлено, и есть еще  части, что не потеряли терпение где-то в районе второго месяца. Я хочу, чтобы это произошло.

Покрывала сдвигаются в сторону, и я чувствую – медленное тянущее дрожащее движение – и … катетер вынут. Я выдыхаю с огромным облегчением. Вроде ничего нового, он регулярно менял его, и иногда мы снимали его для терапии.

Но новое – это ощущать свободный член в состоянии определённой готовности к действиям.

 

**38.**

Я концентрируюсь и говорю ему лежать спокойно, потому что я действительно хочу в туалет и подозреваю, что процесс не будет слишком романтичным. Ииииии вскоре узнаю, что был прав. Сперва неловкая помощь с коляской, вихляющая дорога к ванной, попытка протиснуть кресло в двери, и вот, наконец, туалет. На который он меня сажает, спустив больничные пижамные штаны заранее.

– Сидение отличается от обычного, так что держись сильной рукой мне за шею, да, вот так. Оно рядом, сейчас, немного ниже, вот так. – Он оставляет руки на моих плечах. – Устойчиво сидишь?

Я перехватываю дыхание и киваю. Могло быть хуже.

– Нормально. Подашь туалетную бумагу?

– Сам возьмёшь.

Черт, он меня раскусил.

– Скотина, – смеюсь я.

– Справа от тебя, Крис, – говорит он мягче. – Я оставлю тебя на несколько минут, а потом вернусь. И я даже не собираюсь спрашивать, готов ли ты к этому опыту, потому что ты уже это делал, так что, лучше бы тебе быть готовым. Скоро увидимся.

Я слышу, как закрывается дверь, и через меня словно пропускают высоковольтный поток чувств, заставляющих меня покраснеть и почти расплакаться. Господи Боже, личное пространство, приватность! Возможность избавиться от всякого рода испражнений без помощи кого-то другого!

Ладно, наверное, касательно дерьма – вряд ли у меня получится подтереться как следует – но уж пописать я точно могу самостоятельно.

Окей, минуту назад меня развезло от любви и желания, а теперь что? А то – я бы остался здесь навечно.

Я заканчиваю свои дела и приступаю к непростому делу поиска туалетной бумаги. Руки у меня сильнее, чем может показаться, но мне всё ещё трудно их контролировать, и я болезненно ударяюсь локтями о стену несколько раз, прежде чем нащупываю мягкий рулон. Пальцы, работа для них. Тут никаких проблем, они держат за край и начинают раскручивать рулон, медленно собирая бумагу в горсть, потому что лучше уж оторвать один раз, чем потом возвращаться и рвать снова. Я набираю больше, чем нужно, рву по перфорации и глубоко медленно вдыхаю.

Я собираюсь вытереть мой член собственной рукой. Просто удивительное количество вещей может пойти не так во время столь простой процедуры.

Я действую медленно, и если не обращать внимания, как дёргается рука, на слабую дрожь, когда я пытаюсь согнуть локоть, то всё проходит отлично.

Плечо сопротивляется, не желает поворачиваться вперед, но мы с Карлом отрабатывали это движение раньше, так что проблема решается. Затем сам процесс вытирания, пальцы справляются, и всё чисто и сухо. Возможно, мне просто нужно было вспомнить.

Я отпускаю бумагу, и неожиданно снова вынужден бороться с подступающими слезами. Точно так же я чуть не плакал в первый день, когда встал, в первый день, когда держал Карла за запястье, или когда впервые произнес слово «формулировать» со всеми гласными. Смесь чувств, горе и триумф, а ещё потрясающее облегчение. Мне этого не хватало.

Дыши, Крис.

– Зак, я закончил!

Дверь открывается.

– Ты быстро учишься.

Зак заходит, и прежде чем я успеваю сообразить, я в его руках, и он приподнимает меня достаточно, чтобы я мог перебраться в кресло, пока он натягивает мне штаны. Он сажает меня и подталкивает к раковине. Я кашляю, послушно мою руки и веду себя так, будто каждый день мою руки после туалета. Потому что чистюля.

Он перекатывает меня на кровать, затем серия новых движений «потянулся-оттолкнулся», вот в этом мне нужно практиковаться; не пытаться пробежать марафон, а просто перемещать себя из кресла в кровать и обратно! Вот тут настоящая свобода! Умение ходить на этом фоне не больше чем символ.

Я морщусь, устроившись на месте.

– Ну, предыдущий настрой сбит.

Он смеётся.

– Ну и славно. Самое время сконцентрироваться на потрясающе сексуальной теме контроля над собственным мочевым пузырем.

– И учиться подтирать задницу.

– Благородная и высокая цель.

– Меня поцелуют за приложенные сегодня геркулесовы усилия?

Он думает.

– Ты заслужил поцелуй.

Мне нравится, как он меня целует, это не просто прикосновение рта. Его руки скользят в моих волосах, он притягивает моё лицо… ок, в основном, это его рот. Наши языки соприкасаются, и я сгребаю в кулаки больничную простынь.

Это очень мотивирует.

 

**39.**

В следующий раз, когда Зои приходит меня навестить, я слышу, как они с Заком тихонько разговаривают под дверью, и когда она неуверенно садится рядом, я знаю, о чем у них шла речь.

– Привет, Большая Зи, – говорю я добродушно, протягивая руку.

Она берёт её и начинает:

– Крис, послушай… по поводу Лорана…

– Ты не знала. Ты не знала, потому что я ни с кем никогда не был полностью честен на его счет. Ты не виновата.

– Чёрт, если бы я только не рассказала ему! Он бы и не узнал, просто… со мной он всегда был нормальным, Крис. Я же больше десяти лет его знаю, и большую часть из них мы проработали в одной танцевальной компании. Ну как так вышло, что я ничего не заметила? Пускай ты ничего не рассказывал, но должна же я была хоть что-то почувствовать! Ты не настолько прекрасный актёр.

– Ну спасибо.

Она злится. Она злится?

– Я могла бы тебе помочь! Любой из нас! Знаешь, что он рассказывал, после того как вы расстались? Что ты бисексуальный приспособленец – он другие слова использовал, но сказать хотел именно это – отказавшийся от настоящих чувств, потому что с женщинами проще.

Твою мать.

– Он так сказал? И ты не прибежала надрать мне задницу?

– Я думала, что у тебя наверняка есть собственная точка зрения, и что нужно быть очень эксцентричным типом, чтобы четыре года продолжать отношения, а потом бросить всё ради какого-то там удобства. Но потом ты стал встречаться с Денвер…

Я тяжело вздыхаю.

– После Лорана мне нужна была женщина, но совсем не потому, что я конформист. Я просто хотел кого-то совершенно на него не похожего. Денвер не была просто новой цыпочкой, она милая и спокойная, и при этом личность.

– Она действительно милая. – Зои берёт меня за руку. – Я всё ещё сержусь, что ты мне ничего не рассказал. А ведь я спрашивала, но ты молчал. И всё что у меня было – версия Лорана. Так нечестно!

Я снова вздыхаю и сильно хочу, чтобы она ушла. Почему я должен чувствовать себя виноватым? Я не знал, что должен был болтать о своей личной жизни направо и налево. Это не в моём характере.

За подобным – к Лорану.

– Зои, я думаю, ты злишься, потому что мне сделали больно, а ты не смогла заметить.

Я чувствую, как она напрягается.

– Я злюсь, потому что ты даже не дал мне шанс!

– Зи, пожалуйста.

– Ну, что тут у нас? – раздается сухой, сардонический голос Чо, и это очень, даже очень кстати. – Крис, ты просто исключительный человек. У меня никогда не было парализованного пациента, способного взбесить такое количество народа за такой короткий отрезок времени.

– Он меня не бесит, он меня расстраивает, – говорит Зои, и её голос звучит виновато. Меня всегда удивляло, как доктор Чо умудряется проворачивать такое с людьми. Что это, генетическая аномалия? Учительский ген?

– Что ж, придется прерваться, у нас есть кое-какая работа, этот тип ещё не достиг максимума способности доводить других.

Я не могу сдержать улыбку.

– Зои, это доктор Чо, Тот, у кого есть План. Чо, это моя подруга Зои.

– А, вы тот парень _с «проходом»_? – спрашивает Зои с искренним интересом.

Доктор Чо закашливается.

– Вообще-то это Крис, тот парень с « _путём»_ , и я тут только чтобы узнать, почему эта штука не работает в случае с его глазами, хотя отлично работает с позвоночником. Зои, вы нас не оставите на минутку?

Она не уверена, я чувствую, как её настроение падает. Господи, Зи, мне так жаль. Мне правда жаль, даже если я понятия не имею, чья это вина.

Она берёт меня за руку, наклоняется и целует меня в лоб.

– Прости, Крис, – шепчет она.

– Всё нормально, – шепчу я в ответ, так, чтобы слышала только она. – И ты меня прости.

Она кивает рядом с моим лицом.

– Хорошо. Мне пора, пойду, переломаю Лорану все кости и оторву нахрен член.

Вот моя девочка.

– Ладно, Большая Зи. Иди и сделай это.

Она шмыгает носом и выходит, а доктор Чо не тратит время на разбор этой сентиментальной сценки или на шутки. Он просто садится, и я знаю, что это плохой знак.

– У нас проблемы с твоим оптическим нервом, Крис.

 

**40.**

– Оптический нерв соединяется с мозгом в другом месте? – предполагаю я. Из уроков биологии в школе я кое-что помню. От глаз тянутся длинные штуки, похожие на верёвочки. Достаточно страшная картинка, чтобы остаться в памяти.

– Да, в другом. Но связывающий мост образовался с обеих сторон, и кусочек этой субстанции проходит прямо около оптического нерва. И, Крис… – он молчит, потом вздыхает. Доктор Чо не из тех, кто любит повздыхать. Я напрягаюсь и жду. – Я рассматривал под разными углами, нет никакого способа добраться до нервного тракта без того, чтобы не повредить "путь". Даже при условии, что я смогу обнаружить проблему, которой не видно на МРТ. Оптический нерв выглядит здоровым. Этот "путь" был у тебя всегда, и глаза прекрасно функционировали до того, как ты оказался здесь. У нас только три возможных варианта. Первые два связаны с травмой: виновата какая-то опухоль, образовавшаяся после аварии, либо тромб, повредивший находящийся рядом нервный тракт.

– Неизлечимо? – Не то чтобы я ещё на что-то надеялся после всего, что он сказал. Но всегда переспрашиваешь: «Вы уверены?», когда люди заявляют вам такое. Это из вопросов, которые обязательно нужно задать.

– Ну, учитывая то, что я не вижу повреждений, не могу ничего утверждать.

Хм. Ну, хоть что-то.

– Я должен отметить, что крайне маловероятно, что узел нервных волокон поврежден при нетронутом участке "пути", но у нас нет изученных примеров аномалии, подобной твоей, и это затрудняет возможность определить, был ли он поврежден. Но есть ещё третья возможность: что "путь" не строит продолжение для поврежденных каналов в участке коры мозга, отвечающем за зрение.

– Иначе говоря?

– Другими словами, он помогает твоему спинному мозгу общаться с головным, но есть вероятность, что он соединяется не в том месте и не помогает глазам говорить с мозгом.

– Окей, – Не «окей». Совсем не «окей».

– Хорошая новость в том, что ты продолжаешь получать визуальные сигналы – все эти вспышки и искры, про которые ты говорил. Глаза пытаются что-то передать. Но, Крис, если тебе и удастся восстановить зрение, это случится не скоро, и есть большая вероятность, что не получится добиться таких улучшений, как с остальным телом. Я боюсь… что ничего тут не могу больше сделать.

– Окей.

Боже, нет.

В комнате повисает мрачное, холодное молчание.

Он совершает нечто странное: на мгновение кладёт мне руку на голову. Это непонятное, твёрдое, профессиональное прикосновение, но что-то в нем есть мистическое. Я думаю, что, наверное, есть люди, говорящие, что излечились от его прикосновения. Конечно, некоторые становятся врачами, потому что чувствуют в себе подобную силу, исходящую из рук. Я ощущал подобный поток, проходящий через Зака, как стремительную реку эмоций, но здесь всё иначе. Нет попыток успокоить, наверное. Больше похоже на то, будто он сделал всё, что мог, и его последняя возможность – пожелать – через прикосновение, чтобы я излечился.

– Крис, мне жаль.

Я уже слышал этот тон, но никогда не знал, что в действительности он означает. Эти интонации появляются у того, кто действительно сожалеет, и кто искренне освобождает тебя от необходимости отвечать: «Всё нормально». Он знает, что не нормально, и извиняется не для того, чтобы оправдаться. Ему действительно жаль.

Я чуть киваю. Потому что, что ж, он уже столько сделал, он спас мне жизнь.

Я могу прожить и в темноте.

– Позовите Зака, – прошу я.

– Уже послал за ним.

Обычно я удивляюсь таким маленьким проблескам чувствительности в нём, но сейчас всё, что меня занимает – Зак. Шаги. Зак…

– Крис… – Это его голос, и я слышу в интонациях, что он уже всё знает, и что ему так же больно, как и мне, и он отчаянно хочет утешить меня. А я чувствую себя грёбаным ребенком, но именно этого мне и не хватает.

Доктор Чо молча уходит, я слышу, как он закрывает за собой дверь, слышу, как звуки из коридора становятся глуше, в то время, как Зак кладёт руку мне на лицо, другой сжимает ладонь и касается щекой моей щеки.

– О, милый, мне так жаль, – шепчет он.

– Зак, – У меня текут слезы, в горле комок, и голос звучит хрипло и странно.

– Я здесь.

– Я не могу тебя увидеть, Зак.

– Я знаю. Мне жаль, Крис. Мне так жаль! Я знаю.

 

**41.**

Идут часы, он остается рядом. Я чувствую, как наступает вечер, потом ночь. Он всё ещё рядом и продолжает говорить со мной.

– Я здесь, я здесь, я здесь. Ты можешь чувствовать, как я тебя касаюсь, можешь уловить мой запах, слышать меня, знать, что я тут. Вот сейчас я закрываю глаза, но продолжаю тебя видеть.

Каким бы странным это ни казалось, он прав. Я вижу его без помощи глаз. Но мои глаза…

– Я в ловушке. – Всё, на что способны мои глаза – это плакать. Боже.

– Ты не в ловушке, Крис, но я знаю, почему тебе так кажется. Осознай, что я действительно рядом с тобой. Если ты в ловушке, то мы в ней вместе.

– Окей, – шепчу я.

Когда наступает глубокая ночь, я, наконец, начинаю дремать. У меня совсем нет сил.

Я просыпаюсь, слышу его голос и понимаю, что он читает мне.

 – «Это самое обычное утро. Каждые четверть часа, начиная с семи утра, перезвон в часовне отмечает бег времени»…

Я не вслушиваюсь в слова, но голос мягкий и печальный, в нём созерцательность, и каким-то образом он преодолевает бескрайнюю пропасть, которая отделяет меня от другого человека, способного понять, в каком аду я нахожусь.

Я просыпаюсь ночью, Зака рядом нет, но он в комнате, потому что я продолжаю его чувствовать, а потом различаю его ровное и медленное дыхание. Он заснул в одном из кресел.

Я так устал. Я так жутко устал. Целый год без остановки я сражался, а теперь… отдых нам только снится, нет другой альтернативы, как только продолжать сражаться с этой дохлой грёбаной пародией на тело, потому что иначе я утону в этом. Я уже чувствую, что не могу дышать.

Я не из тех, кто молится. Я верю в Бога. Я бы не сказал, что мы общаемся, но у меня всегда было чувство, что Он есть где-то там. Как гигантская мировая статуя. И как большинство людей, я иногда молился, когда ничего больше было не сделать. Это как отправить послание или проверить последний почтовый ящик. Акт отчаяния, такой же, как жест Чо недавно, когда он положил руку мне на голову, потому что других вариантов больше не осталось.

Господи, Боже, если ты не просто галактический метафизический камень, выслушай меня. И выслушай так, как есть, потому что на колени я встать не могу. Я даже руки не могу сложить в нужный жест и смотреть с мольбой – тоже. Просто услышь меня. Я знаю всю эту ерунду на тему, что на земле полно людей, у которых куда большие проблемы, чем у меня, но Ты-то знаешь, и если Ты допускаешь такие вещи, то уж наверное для чего-то оно как обычно тебе нужно, я не знаю, ничего не знаю. Всё что я знаю, это только то, что произошло со мной, и я больше не увижу восход солнца или блики света в чьих-то волосах ранним утром, я никогда не смогу различить тени в белом тумане, или деревья, не увижу, как пролитое вино впитывается в ковёр. Пожалуйста, не делай этого со мной.

Помоги мне, Господи, помоги, если можешь. Если Ты способен.

Я слышу, как Зак просыпается, слышу, как он сонно поднимается.

– Крис? Эй, милый, не надо…

Я слышу, как из коробки с бумажными салфетками выдергивается одна, и он вытирает слёзы, текущие по моему лицу.

– Привет, – говорю я обессилено.

Под его весом прогибается кровать, а потом он слегка толкает меня, перекатывая, и я чувствую, как он осторожно ложится сзади за спиной, обнимая, удерживая. Он ничего не говорит, но я чувствую его мысль, которая внезапно пронзает меня: _пожалуйста, пусть тебе станет легче. Пожалуйста, пусть моё присутствие как-то поможет._

Я расслабляюсь в его руках и могу наконец точно сказать, что мне легче, чем пятнадцать секунд назад.

– Прости, я не хотел тебя будить.

– Ты и не будил. Я проснулся, потому что во сне мне показалось, что я тебе нужен. – Он тихо смеется. – Я настолько зациклен на тебе, что беспокоюсь даже во сне.

Я всхлипываю.

– Ты был мне нужен.

И тут я понимаю, что так и есть. Но по другой причине, чем я предполагал.

– Что ты хочешь от меня, дорогой?

Я вздыхаю… Правду говорят, что когда тело чем-то занято, то сложнее сконцентрироваться на эмоциях. Какая там история про философа с зубной болью?

– Мне нужно добраться до туалета.

– И это подвиг, на который я более чем способен. – Он скатывается с кровати.

К тому времени, как он усаживает меня в кресло, я начинаю чувствовать, что снова контролирую себя. Я разбит, но определенно ещё не умер.

 

 **42**.

Я не из тех, кто будет долго молча страдать и не обозлится, и совсем неважно, из-за чего мне плохо. Я зол. Я хочу сражаться.

Через сутки я просыпаюсь, полный энтузиазма, но спустя всего лишь две секунды врезаюсь в Зака, как в кирпичную стену.

– Помоги мне подняться. Я хочу под солнце. Нужно проверить, не появятся ли эти вспышки снова.

– Прекрасно, Крис, но сперва мы займёмся упражнениями, которые позволят тебе нормально сидеть.

– Я думаю, что сперва нам стоит заняться моими глазами.

– Я думаю, что выбираешь теперь не ты.

Я замираю. Не может быть, чтобы это был Зак. Такое мог бы сказать Карл.

Но – нет, это точно его голос, и он продолжает:

– Ты, моё малоподвижное чудо, доказал, что не стоит полагаться на твои суждения, если идёт речь о твоём выздоровлении. Так что ты понижен в ранге. Ты – третий в команде. Я первый. Карл – второй. Я не буду использовать военные ранги, потому что только всё запутаю, но позволь тебя заверить, теперь твоей задницей распоряжаюсь я.

И вместо того, чтобы спорить, упираться и возражать, как я обычно поступаю с Карлом, ошарашенный, я позволяю ему делать всё, что он захочет.

Несколько следующих недель превращаются в тренировку привыкания к изменениям, моя реальность полностью переписывается, насколько это для меня возможно при моём-то теле-развалюхе. Мы занимаемся, и это по-прежнему жутко. Но теперь, когда у меня есть другой повод для депрессии и злости, всё выглядит не так уж плохо. Хорошего тоже не наблюдается, но, по крайней мере, Зак рядом.

Зак… я думаю, что это Зак, потому что он всё такой же сексуальный ублюдок, и голос у него словно кипящий шёлк, и это его сильные руки и его щетина, но такое ощущение, что им завладели инопланетяне. Я бы не на шутку испугался, если бы это не было так офигительно.

Я серьёзно считал, что это Карл упёртый, энергичный и безжалостный тип. Пока не познакомился с новым Заком.

Он входит в комнату утром, напевая или приветствуя меня какой-нибудь смешной рифмой, и весь день дёргает и кидает моё тело как мешок с картошкой. Когда я подавлен, он меня успокаивает. Когда я теряю веру и злюсь, он начинает флиртовать. Это до странного эффективно.

К примеру, вот как мы работаем над тем, чтобы я научился вставать.

– Болит…

– Тогда мы увеличим дозу лекарств. Ты слишком близко к минимуму.

Я морщусь.

– Не хочу ещё больше таблеток.

Он берёт меня за плечи и хрипло, жестоко шепчет в ухо:

– Ты будешь их принимать, или я засуну их тебе в задницу.

Из-за того, что это он – сама чувствительность и доброта, – идея кажется слишком смешной и смущающей.

Но это рычание, грубый тон, железная хватка его рук, всё это… это настолько… чертовски удивительно. Господи.

Как бы там ни было, мои бёдра больше не болят.

Сидеть по прежнему тяжело, и время от времени мы переключаемся на ходьбу. С натренированным телом действительно проще. Когда я спотыкаюсь, Карл говорит: «Осторожно», а Зак: «Попробуем снова, хорошо? С чувством на этот раз».

Он бесит, сбивает с толку, мучает. Я всё пытаюсь понять, кто этот новый парень. А вечерами он по прежнему моет меня, разминает плечи и спину, мягко хвалит за достижения, иногда целует, но только, если был хороший день.

Хороший день: у меня получается не испытывать боли, сделать около 75 процентов того, на что, по моему мнению, я способен, и засыпается легко.

Плохой день: я не удерживаюсь на ногах, или у меня небольшой регресс, или неожиданно оказывается, что мои суставы способны выдать ещё порцию агонизирующей боли.

Или у меня не выходит нормально сходить в туалет.

Обычно я справляюсь с тем, чтобы не обмочиться, сигнальная система работает без проблем. А вот что у меня регулярно не получается, так это воспользоваться туалетной бумагой или – и это действительно дерьмово – удержаться на унитазе. Я сваливаюсь, если ставлю ноги не так, как надо.

Я вынужден звать его, он приходит, обмывает меня, и это унизительно и отвратительно. Зак при этом молчалив, уважителен и спокоен.

В такие ночи он меня не целует. Он превращается в сиделку, потому что мужчина, которого я люблю, не должен видеть меня в таком состоянии.

И всё это заставляет меня ещё сильнее любить его.

 

**43.**

Алфавит Брайля для меня больной вопрос. Я не хочу его учить. Если начну, это будет означать, что я сдался, а я клянусь – богом клянусь, – что вижу что-то, когда иногда оказываюсь под солнцем. С большой вероятностью, это только моё воображение, но, чёрт, я не хочу изучать этот грёбаный Брайль.

Из-за этого я даже ругаюсь с Заком.

– Крис, ты сможешь снова читать. Я же знаю, как много это для тебя значит.

– Нет. – Я могу сказать, что мне всё равно, хотя это чушь, или предложить, чтобы он сам мне читал, что тоже не меньшая чушь. Я могу упрямо твердить, что моим глазам станет лучше. Скорее всего, и это высказывание пойдет в ту же категорию. Так что, самое безопасное – сказать «нет».

– Крис, если даже твоим глазам станет лучше, выздоровление займёт долгое время, и может случиться, что ты никогда не сможешь фокусировать их достаточно, чтобы читать напечатанный текст. Это умение, необходимое для жизни. Ты должен попытаться.

– Нет.

Я знаю, что он будет доставать меня и дальше – у его впечатляющего упорства есть и тёмная сторона – но я не хочу учить чертового Брайля!

Мы почти совсем не видимся с доктором Чо, и это меня беспокоит. Может, он думает, что я его обвиняю в случившемся? Или он просто потерял интерес, теперь, когда стало понятно, что дальше прогрессировать я могу и самостоятельно?

Ну, я остаюсь как обычно ехидной заразой и решаю разузнать обо всём у Карла.

– Карл, я беспокоюсь из-за Чо. Он больше не приходит. Вдруг он нашел ещё что-нибудь страшное у меня в мозгах.

– Это полный бред, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, Крис. – Он молча сгибает мне руку, думая о своём. – Я его тоже вечность не видел.

– Когда ему пришлось рассказать мне новости о моём зрении, он казался очень расстроенным. Почти также как и я сам.

– Хм. – Это больше похоже на принятие к сведению, чем попыткой закончить тему.

– Я надеюсь, он не воспринял это как личную неудачу. То есть, господи, без него и тебя, если бы вы не работали вместе… где бы я вообще был? Без него я уж точно был бы мертв. Но кажется, он это не учитывает.

– Хмм. – Карл глубоко в своих мыслях, настолько, что перестает заниматься моей рукой.

– Карл… – я делаю паузу и решаюсь – да какого чёрта! – Ты знаешь, что он уважает твоё мнение? Может быть даже больше чем мнение любого другого в больнице. Никто не говорит с Чо так, как ты, и когда вы разговариваете, он действительно слушает.

– Хммм. – Похоже, он понятия не имеет, что с этим делать.

– Если ты пойдешь и скажешь ему, что это не его вина, поможешь ему принять мысль о том, сколько хорошего он для меня сделал, он тебя выслушает.

В ответ я не получаю даже хмыканья. В молчании он заканчивает тренировку, но его прикосновения значительно мягче обычных, и гораздо нежнее, чем требуется для тонуса моих мышц. Я стараюсь не рассмеяться, и в то же время ощущаю себя до странности сентиментальным из-за случившегося разговора, размягчённым. Я думаю о Чо, его амбициозности и глубокой привязанности к пациентам. Думаю о Карле, его открытой и ворчливой любви к тем же пациентам, о том, что он знает, что любит их, но абсолютно не понимает, что его придирки к Чо исходят из того же источника.

Может, это потому что я снова с Заком, а может, причина в том, что он стал для меня идеальным… но мне хочется, чтобы у этих двоих тоже всё сладилось. Пара упертых идиотов – люблю их обоих, и честно, раз уж мне приходится практиковать воздержание, то я хочу знать, что кто-то где-то с кем-то наконец перестанет сдерживать свой член.

Мне приходит болезненная мысль – а как с этим справляется Зак?

Наступает день, когда я могу самостоятельно перебраться в кресло и обратно, затем другой, когда я могу добраться до туалета самостоятельно, потом ещё один, волшебный, когда Зак стоит передо мной, и я встаю без его помощи. Я чувствую его присутствие перед собой и прошу:

– Поцелуй меня.

Его ладони ложатся мне на бёдра, и он выполняет просьбу. У меня получается довольно мягко поднять руку и положить ему на плечо, прикосновение его губ заставляют меня снова ощутить себя парализованным. Когда мы прерываемся, он прижимается к моему носу своим, о детка, какой же ты идиот. Я выжимаю улыбку. И притягиваю его к себе максимально близко, чтобы он почувствовал, как у меня стоит.

Он не произносит ни звука, но я чувствую, как он напрягается, и надеюсь, что это добрый знак.

– Уверен, что не хочешь заняться Брайлем? – спрашивает он низким, бархатным тоном. – Можем заключить соглашение.

Я смеюсь.

– Нет. Но звучит заманчиво.

 

**44.**

Так что на следующий день я начинаю учить эту хрень, и только то, что его пальцы ведут меня по странице, удерживает меня от того, чтобы не начать скрипеть зубами. Зак, я делаю это исключительно ради тебя.

Он смеётся каждый раз, когда я ворчу, а если начинаю по-настоящему злиться, он флиртует.

– Может быть, будет легче тренироваться на коже.

– Может быть, – откликаюсь я. – Но не думаю, что ты серьезно предлагаешь.

Я чувствую, как он колеблется, и неуверенность исходит от его тела целиком.

Я вздыхаю.

– Зак, ты был идеальным достаточно долго. Ты согласен?

О, я забыл про его волосы. Теперь неуверенность струится и из его волос тоже.

– Я не уверен, Крис. Я всё ещё нужен тебе, как…

– Ты мне нужен как чертов воздух, милый.

В ответ он целует меня и… теперь неуверенность читается даже по губам!

– Крис, давай подождем. Ещё немного. Ведь стоит сделать это… и мы не сможем перерешить обратно.

Твою мать. Я просто не знаю, что с тобой делать, Зак. Сколько ещё мне придется ждать?

– Извини меня.

В ванную комнату я отлучаюсь регулярно, но впервые делаю это для того, чтобы на пару минут остаться одному – знаменательное событие! Уверен, что он понимает, но не произносит и слова.

И вот я сижу в своём кресле в холодной маленькой комнате и чувствую себя словно чайник, у которого вот-вот сорвет крышку. Я могу двигаться, но по-прежнему бессилен.

Мне нужно подумать. Мне нужно, чтобы Зак продолжал заботиться обо мне, он нужен мне идеальным, таким, как был. Как я могу изменить это? Мне без него никак. Пока я не смогу самостоятельно заботиться о себе хоть немного лучше, чем сейчас.

Он не может быть моим парнем с собственными потребностями, пока я не докажу, что в состоянии отвечать за себя сам и быть может немного заботиться о нем тоже.

Так что же мне сделать такого – самостоятельно, явно – чтобы доказать нам обоим, что мы имеем право передохнуть?

И… я не знаю. Я решаю найти ответ.

Я выкатываю кресло из ванной и чувствую, что он ждет меня, наблюдает, как я неуклюже тянусь вперед, как привычно перебираюсь на кровать. Точность движений всё ещё мне недоступна. Он придвигается ближе, когда я устраиваюсь, и я осознаю одну очень болезненную вещь: он знает, что я злюсь, и думает, что я снова сорвусь. А ему придется медленно выводить меня из этого состояния, флиртуя или убеждая, или уговаривая, или просто отвлекая.

Наверное, это похоже на общение с готовой взорваться бомбой.

Господи боже, чёрта с два я бы стал общаться с собой в подобном настроении, даже если бы с моим физическим состоянием всё было бы нормально.

– Зак.

– Да, Крис? – он немного расслабляется из-за моего спокойного тона и садится рядом на кровать, касается руки.

– Что произойдет, если я вдруг решу перестать всё время злиться? – Честно сказать, это интересный вопрос.

Он мягко пожимает мою ладонь.

– Подозреваю, тогда ты исчезнешь в клубах дыма, взорвавшись из-за попыток сдержаться.

Я ухмыляюсь.

– Я серьёзно. Если я попытаюсь принять то, что со мной случилось, что я никогда не буду прежним, может быть, я смогу стать лучшей версией того, кто я сейчас?

– Ты и сейчас потрясающий, милый, смелый и сильный. – В его голосе теплота.

– Но я мог бы быть более позитивным. И меньше обижаться. Потому что… я должен признать… если бы ничего этого со мной не произошло, мы, скорее всего, никогда бы не встретились.

Я чувствую, как напрягается его рука, ощущаю, насколько внимательно он слушает. Наверное, слушают даже его волосы.

– Если бы я сказал, что благодаря аварии и всему, что было после, мне был дарован год в твоих руках? Год твоих прикосновений, твоей заботы, твоих ладоней по всему моему телу, твоих волшебных рук, за возможность почувствовать которые на себе я отдал бы всё? – Даже тот постоянный огонь, что горит внутри меня, и пусть когда я отдам его, у меня ничего не останется внутри, чтобы гореть. – Если бы я сказал это? И решил… что возможно… в какой-то степени… оно того стоило? Просто ради твоих рук. – Я останавливаюсь. – Ладно, не только рук, ради рук и губ? Определенно. Определенно оно того стоит.

– Крис…

Я чувствую это, он мой. Но я говорил искренне, так что, может быть, я его заслуживаю.

 

**45.**

Он наклоняется ко мне так, что я чувствую жар его дыхания.

– Крис, ты уходил в ванную, но я не слышал, чтобы ты мыл руки.

Я смеюсь.

– Всё нормально, я не касался себя руками. Научился стряхивать сидя, шевельнув бедрами. Потрясающий маневр.

Я чувствую, как на его лице медленно проступает улыбка, он придвигается ещё ближе.

– Ты сильно ошибаешься, если считаешь, что этого достаточно.

– Наверное. К счастью, мой член насколько крут, что просто не может служить пристанищем бактериям.

– Ты так в этом уверен? – Я слышу, как он что-то берет с полки поблизости. – Не хочу, чтобы у тебя началось воспаление, так что лучше дезинфицировать.

Я чувствую движение рядом с моим пахом… что-то прохладное и влажное охватывает мой член, я судорожно втягиваю воздух, и, боже мой, божемой, Зак.

– Стой, – выдыхаю я. Он убирает руку с салфеткой. – Господи, это было так давно. Я не могу даже… просто… слишком сильно.

Он склоняется над кроватью и прикасается к моему плечу.

– Извини, – говорит он мягко. – Это было абсолютно неуместно.

Твою мать, только не с начала.

– Почему? – Член дрожит так сильно, что у меня с трудом получается соображать, но я чувствую, как Зак отстраняется, и совершенно ясно, что нам нужно поговорить.

– Я могу сделать тебе больно, Крис. Что если… если мы…

Нет, малыш, ты не можешь причинить мне боль. По крайней мере, пока не пытаешься отстраниться.

– Зак. Послушай. Разве ты можешь представить, что наши отношения закончатся как-то иначе, чем в постели, что бы там с нами ни происходило?

Он молчит.

– Нет, не могу. Но это ничего не значит, я не умею предсказывать будущее.

– А я умею, – говорю я низким, хриплым голосом. У него нет бойфренда, у которого мне нужно было бы его отбивать. Дверь почти закрыта, я знаю, что уже поздно – судя по звукам из коридора. Я чувствую, как сильно он хочет. И знаю совершенно точно, что это непрофессионально, и рискованно, и неуместно, и, скорее всего, нарушает сотню правил, но ещё я знаю, что не согласен ждать ещё месяц, пока он снова решится прикоснуться к моему члену.

– Ты можешь предсказывать будущее? – я слышу в его голосе улыбку.

– Да. Я предсказываю, что через несколько секунд мы с тобой займемся чем-то крайне нерекомендуемым и будем наслаждаться каждым мгновением.

– Вот как, – говорит он, слегка задохнувшись.

– Я предсказываю, что мы устроим небольшой беспорядок, и это здорово, что у тебя под рукой есть очищающие салфетки.

– Мммммфмм.

– А ещё предсказываю, что ты зажмуришься перед тем как кончить.

– Крис, – шепчет он.

– Зак. Помоги мне. – В моём голосе нет мольбы, только мягкое поддразнивание. – Пожалуйста, помоги мне.

Он секунду молчит, и я знаю, что он смотрит на приоткрытую дверь.

– Оставь как есть, – шепчу я.

– Чёрт, – выдыхает он, слегка подталкивает меня, чтобы ему хватило места лечь на кровати рядом со мной. Я чувствую его согнутые колени, а ступни, наверное, свешиваются с кровати, но потом он чуть двигает бедром вперед, вклинивая ногу между моими. Это самая сексуальная нога на моей памяти, длинная, гладкая и мускулистая, а потом, у моего бедра…

Кажется, что я могу кончить от одного ощущения его эрегированного члена, прижатого к моей коже. Или от легкого стона-выдоха над моим ухом, или просто от его запаха. Но потом он меня целует, и мне больше не до гаданий.

– Зак.

Он прижимается ко мне щекой и шепчет на ухо

– Нам нужно потренировать твою руку.

**46.**

Надеюсь, мой стон был правильно понят, потому что мне крайне нужно, чтобы что-нибудь уже начало происходить, и побыстрее. Он берёт мою правую руку, зажатую между нашими телами, и осторожно перемещает её в другое положение, а затем я ощущаю под пальцами пояс его штанов. В душе я почти умираю, пока запускаю руку внутрь, и его член толкается мне в пальцы, толстый и гладкий – черт, это невероятное ощущение кожи другого человека! Я обхватываю его – неловко – угол не самый удобный, но Зак издает еле слышный звук и утыкается носом мне в волосы. У него на животе дорожка мягких шелковистых волос, сбегающих к паху, и они скользят у меня под рукой.

Он ни на что не жалуется, просто позволяет мне гладить его и слушать, ловить его реакцию. Я тяжело дышу, впитывая ощущения. Черт. Зак… его нога немного напрягается, бедра двигаются, подставляясь под руку, и он обнимает меня. Его ладонь скользит по моему плечу и подхватывает меня под затылок, поворачивая, чтобы он мог снова меня поцеловать. В этот раз его нетерпеливый рот приоткрыт, Зак напряжен и тяжело дышит, и я чувствую, как ритм, что задает моя рука и его бедра, возвращается ко мне через касания его языка.

Это почти так же, как в моей фантазии: он использует меня для своего удовольствия, и всё, чего мне хочется, чтобы он продолжал вечно. О, ради бога, Зак. Моя рука учится заново всему, что я раньше знал о сексе. Я всё ощущаю как в первый раз через прикосновения к Заку, отмечая его чувствительные местечки, запоминая каждую линию, форму.

Напряжение становится слишком сильным, чтобы целоваться: он просто опускает голову рядом с моей, почти утыкаясь в подушку, чтобы заглушить тихие звуки, что вырываются из горла, стоны, всхлипы, полу-смех, заставляющий и меня смеяться беззвучно и бездыханно: каждое движение диафрагмы – это мучение для моего оставленного без внимания члена. Когда он поворачивает голову, чтобы вдохнуть, я чувствую жар, исходящий от его лица. Я поворачиваюсь к нему, и он снова меня целует, издав задушенный, нетерпеливый звук, потому что моя ладонь продолжает тереться о кожу его члена, и очевидно, ему нравятся эти сухие прикосновения. Чёрт.

– Зак, – хрипло шепчу я.

– О, Крис. – Он проглатывает стон, и я чувствую, как он улыбается мне в щеку, и тоже улыбаюсь, безумный уровень возбуждения борется с осознанием, что нас запросто могут поймать.

– Зак, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

– Бля… – стонет он.

Я шепчу:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил так сильно, чтобы не смог сдержать крика…

– Ни малейшего шанса, – выдыхает он.

Я сжимаю его член чуть крепче и начинаю быстрее двигать рукой.

– О, да, малыш, и кричал бы так громко, что прибежал бы Гарп и развизжался тут как девчонка, а потом помчался бы рассказывать каждому, а Филлис вызвала бы охрану…

Он содрогается от смеха, и я не могу закончить предложение, потому что тоже смеюсь, мы оба смеемся и втягиваем воздух, пытаясь успокоиться. Зак шипит: «Чёрт побери», опускает руку, обхватывая мою ладонь своею и начинает жестко и быстро дрочить себе. Кожа под моей рукой пылает. Я чувствую, как напрягается его тело. Этот ритм, чёрт, я чувствую его собственным членом. Каждый рывок прошивает мне руку и бьет в центр удовольствия в мозгу, в какой-то специальной кластер нервных клеток, позволивший мне прикоснуться к нему… в ту особенную область мозга, которая в ответе за то, что я вообще могу шевелиться.

Он почти готов, чёрт, он очень близко.

– Зак, давай, давай, я знаю, что ты хочешь кончить… хочешь почувствовать…

Он судорожно вдыхает и утыкается лицом мне в шею, беспомощные короткие стоны уходят мне в плечо и в подушку, и я чувствую, как на моё запястье выстреливает жидкость, и – да, большего мне и не надо, я тоже кончаю. Сильно. Я коротко дышу, пока из моего члена толчками льётся сперма. У меня никогда не стояло настолько, чтобы я мог кончить без единого прикосновения (во сне – не считается), но определённо – этого оргазма я ждал целый год.

**47.**

Мы оба задыхаемся, я продолжаю дрочить ему, чувствуя, как он трётся об меня. Его всё ещё потряхивает, он скользит рукой по моему телу, кладет ладонь на мой член и обнаруживает влагу, его удивление почти осязаемо. Я поворачиваю голову, и мы снова целуемся, жадно, глубоко.

Я отпускаю его член, и Зак поворачивается, чтобы потянуться за салфетками. Потом он вытирает свой живот, мои пальцы, свои пальцы, его дыхание постепенно успокаивается. А я всё ещё ощущаю свое тело, как провод под напряжением. Оно считает, что случившееся – только закуска, и возмущено, где, чёрт возьми, продолжение банкета. Член почти по-прежнему твёрдый.

Зак залезает мне в штаны и вытирает меня, а я тихонько хныкаю. Он улыбается, прижимаясь к моей щеке. Это просто чертовски классная улыбка, я знаю, что она полностью меняет его лицо. Как бы я хотел её увидеть!

Потом его руки исчезают, он целует меня в лоб и слезает с кровати, я слышу, как он тихо ищет что-то в другой части палаты. Всё на что меня хватает – зарычать. Снова, беспомощный, ожидающий и – блядь – я не понимаю, ну как это может действовать настолько возбуждающе! Он не торопится, а мой член реагирует на его неторопливость так, будто его в этот момент вылизывают. Господи.

Но наконец Зак возвращается, кровать прогибается под его весом, когда он садится рядом со мной, и я чувствую, как он убирает простыню, спускает мне штаны, и мой член накрывают его пальцы, смазанные в чем-то скользком. В чём-то удивительном. Я ничего не могу поделать, тело начинает дрожать и таять, а из горла вырываются короткие, задушенные, странные звуки. Я никогда не был настолько твердым. Ощущать его пальцы на себе похоже на то, что я испытал, когда он впервые принес мне мороженное – абсолютно идеально, лучше, чем в любой фантазии, прикосновения именно там, где мне хотелось бы, но лучше, чем я мог вообразить. Лучше, чем всё, что я помню. Лучше, чем то, о чём я мечтал. Чёрт, Зак, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, просто… не останавливайся. Я полностью в твоей власти, я не могу даже взять себя в руки, чтобы умолять тебя продолжать. Я вскидываю бёдра, по всему телу неожиданно бегут мурашки от осознания – это секс, и не только я хочу этого, моё тело чертовски этого хочет – и может, и... ох.

О, блядь, Зак, да, Так.

Я сжимаю зубы, оказываясь на грани, и тут до меня доходит, что он использует обе руки, и в момент, как я понимаю это, меня накрывает новым оргазмом такой силы, что кости начинают плавится, я кончаю – сильно – в скользкой хватке его пальцев.

Когда я снова могу дышать, то зову его:

– Зак.

– Да, дорогой? – Его голос ещё хрипловат после секса, и в нём звучит оттенок самодовольства. Зак продолжает гладить меня, и мой член абсолютно не возражает.

– Спасибо. Огромное. Я не мог описать… как сильно мне это было нужно. – Такое ощущение, что моя кожа поет и танцует. – Спасибо, что наконец… просто… даже если это была не самая хорошая идея, мне это было нужно, я так рад, что ты позволил нам…

Он тыкается носом мне в ухо, его губы прихватывают кожу.

– И я тоже. Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что мы закончили.

Я кусаю губу. Его рука не останавливается, и член снова наливается кровью. Определенно, год воздержания превратил меня в жуткого сексуального монстра.

– Ого, что ж, должен сказать, что я волшебник. – Его хватка становится теснее, ощущения восхитительные, но я по крайней мере в состоянии не спустить сразу.

– Как бы мне ни хотелось объявить, что для меня это нормально, – вздыхаю я, – но на самом деле это не так. Очевидно, моё либидо хочет наверстать упущенное за всё это время.

– До конца моей смены ещё два часа.

– О, еб твою в душу мать, отца, и прочих родственников.

Он использует с толком каждую минуту из оставшихся, и к моменту, когда он заканчивает, я начинаю медленно погружаться в сон, утопая в океане эндорфинов, под лёгкие поцелуи, которыми он покрывает моё лицо.

 

**48.**

Когда на следующее утро я просыпаюсь от солнечного луча, падающего на лицо, первое, что я ощущаю, как мне хорошо, а первое слово, что срывается с языка – спасибо.

Будучи не самым хорошим человеком на свете, определённую черту я всё же никогда не переходил, к примеру, я никогда не лгал только для того, чтобы залезть кому-нибудь в штаны (или под медицинскую униформу, в данном случае). Я льстил, хвастал, какой я крутой, играл словами. Я люблю слова, это мой стиль жизни. Но я никогда не кидался фразой «я тебя люблю» и не давал фальшивые обещания.

Я сказал Заку, что собираюсь перестать сердиться, и во имя того, что было или не было услышано из моих молитв в ту ночь, я собираюсь сделать всё возможное, чтобы исполнить обещание.

Хотя, должен признать, что парочка-другая оргазмов определённо упростит задачу. Я сам над собой смеюсь. А может быть, мне хочется смеяться, потому что моё тело прекрасно себя чувствует, чёрт, да просто великолепно, я даже не помню, когда я ощущал себя так в последний раз.

 Прошлой ночью он прошептал мне:

– Я не хочу уходить, хочу остаться здесь и уснуть с тобой рядом.

– Иди домой, милый. Отдохни, – попросил я. – Всё равно я вырублюсь, как лампочка, стоит только тебе выйти за дверь. – Он был против, это чувствовалось, и я не удержался от вздоха. Наверное, мы будем обниматься целыми ночами, как только сможем это себе позволить. Ох, ну ладно. – Кроме того, мне нравится представлять, как ты проходишь мимо Филлис. Настоящая дорога позора – волосы мокрые, на лице улыбка…

Он тогда рассмеялся и сдался, принялся целовать меня повсюду, а потом ушёл. А я заснул, как убитый, с довольным выражением лица, и не только из-за того, что меня тщательно и со вкусом оттрахали, но и потому, что мне тоже удалось кое-что дать в ответ.

А теперь я лежу, разминаю руки-ноги и думаю, что пора начать тренировку, как обычно. Но кое-что изменилось: у меня в голове крутится новая мысль – сделать тело своим другом, а не врагом. Какая супер-идея!

В смысле, я использовал это тело вовсю и никогда не испытывал благодарности за то, что оно мне давало. А потом, когда оно сломалось, я только злился и разочаровывался в нём. И несмотря на моё гадское отношение, тело продолжало делать всё, чтобы выздороветь, исполняло всё мои дурацкие крикливые приказы, не получая в благодарность ни одного доброго слова.

Может быть, я могу снова с ним подружиться?

 Привет, тело. Это Крис. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знало, я прошу прощения, что так тебя загонял. Тебе уже досталось больше, чем любому другому. Давай договоримся, мне нужно, чтобы ты поправилось. Я по-прежнему многого от тебя хочу. Но я не хочу тебя больше наказывать. Попробуем быть в одной команде, вместо того, чтобы играть в злого босса и замученного подчиненного. Я сделаю всё, чтобы помочь тебе справиться, я не ненавижу тебя, и да, это обещание.

Тело отвечает чем-то вроде «Ну, давай, я не против, при условии, что мне достанется побольше Зака».

Ну, на этот счёт я совсем не возражаю. Мы заключаем соглашение.

Карл входит в палату, чтобы заняться утренней тренировкой.

– Привет, приятель! – улыбаюсь я ему.

Он молчит секунду, и я чувствую, как его взгляд обшаривает меня с ног до головы.

– Хмммммм, – он поднимает мою ногу, сгибает и фыркает. – Значит, вы двое наконец разобрались.

Я краснею так сильно, что это чувствуется даже под волосами. Карл же эксперт по языку тела, вспоминаю я. Блин, вот дерьмо.

– Э, апеллирую к Пятой поправке?

– Знать ничего не хочу, мне всё равно, пока это не мешает твоему лечению. Похоже, что связки стали менее напряжёнными, это точно.

 Он не ошибается, суставы с утра двигаются, как смазанные, и я понимаю, как много моё тело, должно быть, рассказывает ему о том, что произошло ночью. Я решаю пойти в контрнаступление.

– Ну так ты переговорил с Чо?

– Не совсем. – Карл откашливается.

Тактическая ошибка, Карл.

– Наверное, его не разговоры интересуют.

Карл молчит и злится.

– Слушай, только из-за того что вы с Заком…

– Господи, Карл, я просто шучу. – Наверное, ничего нет смешнее, чем слушать его попытки подобрать слова к тому, что у нас произошло, но я умею быть милосердным. – Займёмся тренировкой.

– Займёмся. – В его голосе всё ещё слышно раздражение.

Обожаю это. Хотя, этим утром я обожаю всех и вся.

**49.**

Как бы мне ни хотелось отрицать слова Зака о том, что мы слишком быстро двигаемся, но они имеют под собой серьёзные основания: нельзя, позволив себе секс один раз, закрутить краник и больше к этому не возвращаться.

Слушайте, я ведь совершенно забыл об этом. Сколько же всего из нормальной жизни прошло мимо и каким образом вернуться к реальности, после того, как я так надолго застрял внутри собственной головы? Мы с Заком только один раз как следует подрочили друг другу, и ощущения оказались круче, чем всё, что я испытывал во время секса до сих пор, а стоит признать, что трахался в жизни я немало. Когда это настолько классно, невозможно остановиться. Когда это так классно, то не хочется спать. Или есть. И вообще вылезать из постели.

Мы уже флиртовали и вели себя непристойно до этого, ну а теперь? Теперь мы вёдем себя как полные идиоты. Он входит утром в палату, а мой член готов сказать ему «привет» ещё до того, как он поцелует меня, ну а потом мы никак не можем перестать целоваться. Мои руки с каждым днём всё лучше знают, что делать – я так хочу касаться его, что просто нахожу возможность получить желаемое. Когда руки добираются до его тела, они уже знают, как двигаться. Стоит комнате опустеть, как мы начинаем целоваться взасос, он останавливается и шепчет: «Ну, всё, всё, хватит», и мы оба смеёмся, я притягиваю его к себе снова (потому что теперь я это умею) и утыкаюсь ему в шею. Обожаю чувствовать губами его щетину.

Мы выбираемся на солнце, он вытягивается в моём кресле и дышит мне в ухо, слегка касаясь моей шеи губами, а я сижу и пытаюсь разглядеть вспышки и тёплые солнечные пятна, и приходится просить мою невероятно классную сиделку перестать отвлекать меня своими ласками.

Каждую ночь. Теперь каждую ночь мы посвящаем друг другу – руки, губы, языки. Я тренирую мускулы, которые не затронула физиотерапия, мы шепчемся, стонем как можно тише, смеёмся, проверяем друг друга и, чёрт… Нас. Могут. Поймать. Мы оба знаем это, но обоим слишком хорошо, чтобы беспокоиться.

На самом деле очень неплохо, что мои руки и рот самые натренированные части тела, самые сильные и умелые. А вот бёдра… он не ошибся. Над мускулами пресса надо поработать.

Я медленно запоминаю его тело через прикосновения, а потом каждую ночь представляю, что должен переучивать это снова и снова. Я очень хочу увидеть его, но есть что-то невыносимо горячее в том, чтобы изучать его только благодаря осязанию, обонянию и слуху.

Он самый сексуальных из всех, к кому я прикасался. Чёрт, он действительно потрясающий, мы одного роста, но каким-то образом его тело ощущается длиннее, чем моё. Я прослеживаю ладонью его тонкие гибкие члены с гладкими, напряженными мускулами, и мне кажется, что они уходят в бесконечность. У него потрясающие ноги, его спина совершенно греховна, его плотная маленькая задница способна заставить меня заплакать. Господи, он так хорош. Прикосновения его губ дарит почти религиозный экстаз, его руки прошли путь от дарящих магическое исцеление до сексуальных скульпторов, блуждающих по моему телу и играющих на нём как на фортепиано.

Теперь я принимаю душ в ванной, сидя на пластиковом сидении, держась за крепления на стене, а он помогает мне мыться – иногда очень, очень тщательно. Однажды он снял униформу и залез ко мне, и это было невероятно потрясающе и горячо – те секунды, когда его мокрое тело прижималось к моему, будут являться мне в мокрых снах весь следующий год, хотя мне кажется, что я израсходовал все внутренние запасы спермы, положенные мне на оставшуюся жизнь, но он как-то находит во мне новые резервы.

Однажды мы начинаем прикасаться друг к другу и во время физиотерапии, и Карл настолько взбешён из-за этого, что вылетает из комнаты. Это помогает нам начать вести себя прилично в его присутствии, но не в остальное время.

Мы бестолковые, хихикающие, беспечные, озабоченные идиоты.

Я провел год в сексуальной пустыне, а теперь будто кто-то опустил меня в реку. И хотя мы не дошли ещё ни до чего серьезнее, чем прикосновения рук, губ, членов, боюсь, если он когда-нибудь трахнет меня, я просто снова впаду в кому.

 

**50.**

То, что происходит, доводит меня до слёз. Влага всего лишь поднимается к глазам и уходит, но такое случается каждый раз, когда я думаю о том… как хорошо моему телу. О боже мой, ведь это из-за него мне так хорошо.

_Мне хорошо._

То утро, после нашего первого раза, когда я проснулся удовлетворенный и раскрасневшийся, а ещё со страшным сушняком и с болью в мышцах, но невероятно расслабленный и счастливый – было только началом. Сделать тело своим другом... Мысль начать о нём хорошо заботиться была хорошей мыслью. Но потом…

Я не ожидал такого резкого перехода от полных боли и одиночества ночей к ночам, наполненным таким восторгом переживаний, что меня практически вышибало из собственного тела. Подозреваю, что тело и я в этот момент вышли за рамки просто дружбы. Мне кажется, оно теперь не перестает мурлыкать.

 

Зак держит меня на минимуме обезболивающих, но боль практически полностью исчезает по ночам, и мы оба знаем, что виноват в этом сексуальный передоз. Мне грех жаловаться, потому что благодаря этому я хожу, перекатываюсь через него в кровати, приподнимаю спину, когда он отсасывает мне, и это невероятно и удивительно.

Уже давно у меня было такое чувство, будто тело мне не принадлежит. Оно и сейчас не моё, но теперь мне кажется, что оно принадлежит Заку. Мне следовало бы вернуть его себе, но пока меня всё устраивает.

Правда есть несколько сложностей.

Нам почти не пришлось это обсуждать: меня снова кормит Келли. В течение дня я планирую по нескольку перерывов на походы в туалет, и хотя я уже довольно неплохо наловчился справляться с нуждой, иногда у меня возникают проблемы. Во время этих запланированных перерывов Зак уходит, и разбираться с неприятностями мне помогает кто-нибудь другой. Зак всё чаще составляет компанию Карлу во время занятий реабилитационной терапией, но это и к лучшему, потому что я сейчас как динамо-машина, и Карл еле справляется.

Когда приходят родители, Зак приглашает их войти и оставляет нас. Я уверен, что мама и так что-то подозревает, так зачем давать ей лишний повод? Она и так слишком беспокоится. Пришло время, когда я сам могу сказать людям, что не стоит волноваться, и я действительно так думаю.

Я в ответе за то, чтобы контролировать мой темперамент и быть терпеливым с самим собой. Так я могу разгрузить Зака хотя бы немного. Он по-прежнему утешает меня в тяжёлые дни, но только как любовник. Он заботится обо мне с эгоистичностью заинтересованного человека, и я чувствую, как он сердится, когда я рискую… мы даже ругаемся из-за этого, но теперь это выглядит иначе. Он говорит, что я упёртая скотина, а я – что он самый терпеливый, самый чудесный человек на свете, и он тает. Когда я спорю с ним, то никогда не забываю, что я в состоянии причинить ему боль, потому что _он мой._

Чёрт, до сих пор странно произносить это. Я так давно был «его», а он только сейчас наконец стал моим.

Необычно чувствовать себя таким счастливым.

 

Я хочу, чтобы у нас всё было хорошо, поэтому пытаюсь немного заботиться о нём. Он больше рассказывает о своей жизни и чувствах, а я периодически даю ему передышку от собственных эмоций, и, похоже, правильно делаю. Вероятно, я в состоянии не только брать, но и давать.

В процессе выздоровления от паралича я умудрился поймать охренительно сексуального парня. Имею я право потешить своё эго? Мне смешно, когда я думаю об этом.

_Я охуенен._

 

Но вести себя по взрослому также означает, что я должен позаботиться, чтобы он не потерял работу, так что после пары недель безобразного отношения к больничной мебели, я говорю ему, что нам нужно притормозить. И он соглашается, и мы сами над собой смеёмся.

После этого разговора мы ставим себе рамки – только один оргазм за день каждому, и не больше получаса поцелуев взасос. Для нас это серьёзные ограничения. Я, честно признаться, шокирован, что мы способны удержаться на таком уровне. И, да, я не скрываю торжества при мысли, насколько же мы были неудержимы, если сочли такое количество секса «ограниченным».

Единственный момент, когда ему приходится быть осторожным и идеальным со мной, это когда я задумываюсь о моём зрении. Я всё ещё не смирился. И я по-прежнему настоящий засранец, когда речь заходит о Брайле.

 

 

**51.**

Келли недолго приходится заниматься моим кормлением, потому что я начинаю потихоньку справляться самостоятельно. 

Я замечаю, что кое-что во мне изменилось, и изменения эти двух типов. Первое изменение: однажды я поднимаю руку почесать подбородок, опускаю её и только потом понимаю, что сделал это, не задумываясь. Я _вообще об этом не думал._ Конечно, вышло немного неуклюже и медленно, но… мой мозг приказал руке двинуться, а рука исполнила – без каких-либо сомнений или задержек. Такой сдвиг в моей реальности или в моём опыте общения с этой реальностью просто невероятен. Оно случилось само по себе, без моего осознанного участия: значит, я больше не парализован.

Я не вполне владею своим телом, но  _это уже не паралич_.

Второе изменение: приходит день, когда я могу донести ложку до рта и не промахнуться, однако я держу её не так, как раньше. Я расчесываюсь, не чертыхаясь, и методично вожу зубной щеткой, без злости и неуклюжести в движениях. И вот тогда я понимаю, что действительно слеп.

Я уже не веду себя как человек с повязкой на глазах, пытающийся ориентироваться в темноте на ощупь. Я действую как тот, для кого не видеть – так же привычно как дышать.

Я очень сильно изменился.

Зак чувствует, что меня что-то беспокоит, но я не хочу пока говорить на эту тему, потому что не хочу, чтобы это стало реальностью. И вообще, я не понимаю, почему постоянная слепота оказалась для меня самой жуткой вещью, которую можно вообразить. С учетом того, что я могу ходить, могу целоваться, прикасаться, а иногда целый день прожить без боли. Я доказываю себе постоянно, что к отсутствию зрения можно привыкнуть. Ну, то есть, было бы лучше, если бы я остался импотентом?

Ну, в таком случае вряд ли я бы был в такой неплохой форме, как сейчас, потому что секс-терапия на удивление эффективна. И, может быть, даже немного чересчур, понимаю я в тот день, когда ко мне приходит доктор Чо и говорит:

– Ну, Крис, скоро наступит момент, когда ты покинешь наше прекрасное заведение.

– Покину? О чём, чёрт возьми, вы говорите? Такое случается с людьми? – Я улыбаюсь одной своей частью, а вторую начинает подташнивать.

– Мне рассказывали, что случается. Пациенты выписываются, достигнув даже меньшего прогресса, чем у тебя, Крис, но у них ведь нет той потрясающей мозговой ткани, куда бы с удовольствием потыкали нейрохирурги. Ты достаточно освоился, чтобы отправиться домой. Поначалу тебе понадобится уход, приходящий физиотерапевт-реабилитолог, но нет никаких оснований думать, что ты не сможешь через пару месяцев жить самостоятельно.

Я знаю, что это всё правда, потому что голос у него несчастный. И я бы пошутил по этому поводу, но почему-то получается произнести только:

– Когда?

– Мы подержим тебя ещё недельку. Не больше.

Я киваю.

– Уверен, я вас всех достал.

– Ну, есть такое, к тому же одному медбрату давно пора вернуться в рамки, а для этого нужно, чтобы ты хотя бы две минуты подряд не держался за его пенис.

Я поражённо смеюсь.

– О, чёрт… 

– Отлично, ты снова улыбаешься. Крис, вернуться домой – это хорошо. Конец больничной еде, никаких больше электродов и тестов. Карл по-прежнему будет приходить к тебе и дважды в неделю сворачивать из тебя крендельки, но тут уже ничего не поделаешь, к несчастью.

Я вздыхаю.

– Наверное. Целый год прошел, и после всего… это место почти как дом.

– Я могу понять. У тебя неделя, чтобы привыкнуть к мысли, что твой дом у тебя дома. – Он треплет меня по плечу. – И ещё, Крис. Заку очень повезло, что вас не застукал ни один из инспекторов. Его бы уволили в мгновение ока, если бы это открылось. Больше никакого секса в помещении, где должна царить стерильная чистота. Это приказ.

– Понятно, доктор Чо. – Я тяжело сглатываю. – Господи. Сексуальная вечеринка официально закрыта.

– Эмбарго на минет, должно быть, делает мысль покинуть это место более привлекательной, не так ли?

– Ха.

– Мы поняли друг друга. Я зайду через пару дней провести последнюю проверку, а потом нужно будет пригласить твоих родителей, чтобы объяснить им основы ухода за тобой. Ну а сейчас прошу меня простить…

– Хорошо.

Он уходит.

 

Я смогу видеться с Заком вне больницы, надо сказать родителям, и больше никаких хождений кругами. Но почему у меня такое ощущение, будто меня сажают в тюрьму?

Немного позже приходит Зак, я понимаю, что он в курсе, и мы не говорим об этом. Он просто берёт меня за руку, и мы сидим рядом, поддерживая друг друга. Он гладит меня по волосам, пока я не засыпаю.

 

 

**52.**

Я просыпаюсь оттого, что на моей голове лежит чья-то рука, и я не могу понять, чья. Какого чёрта? Опасности я не ощущаю, если бы это был Лоран, я бы почувствовал. И я точно бы знал, если бы тут был Зак. Это не похоже ни на Карла, ни на доктора Чо, рука недостаточно большая. Может, женская? Но это не мама.

От ладони исходит тепло и спокойствие. Такое спокойствие я не ощущал ни в ком, кроме…

– Каэлия?

– Кристофер, вечный камень испытания моего духа, моя незабываемая игрушка для секса. – Я слышу отзвук смеха в глубине её голоса и сам улыбаюсь.

А затем хмурюсь, потому что Каэлия никогда не делала со мной прежде ничего подобного. Когда она возлагала руки на кого-нибудь другого, то это означало нечто очень серьёзное. Думаю, именно поэтому я воспринял прикосновение Чо в таком мистическом ключе – потому что знал, что оно означает уже много лет – от неё.

– Каэлия, что ты делаешь?

– Ты призвал меня, мой сексуальный глупыш. – Она отводит мои волосы и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать, в этом море чувственности, впрочем, с ней всегда так, но поцелуй просто дружеский. – Ты много лет звонил мне время от времени, но вела тебя только похоть… не то что бы я отрицала мою ветреность, дорогой, но этого недостаточно, чтобы призвать меня. В последний год ты перестал меня искать, теперь я знаю, почему. – Она останавливается. – У твоего друга-санитара очень сильный дух, завернутый в тело, способное соблазнить и евнуха. Поздравляю, дорогой. Я бы им занялась.

Мысленный образ выбивает из меня весь воздух.

– Я бы на это посмотрел.

Она смеётся.

– Котенок, он настолько занят тобой, что практически слеп, когда речь идёт об остальном макрокосмосе. Но вернемся к делу. Я изучала тебя, и всё, что смогла почувствовать, это темноту.

_Темнота._

Я слышу, как Каэлия шарит где-то, и это означает, что она прихватила свои «инструменты» с собой: сумку с набором камней, трав и масел. Каэлия нечасто этим занимается. Она не считает себя целителем и говорит, что подобная практика отнимает у неё слишком много энергии. Она также говорит, что секс гораздо интереснее и наоборот наполняет энергией, и что в нём нет стольких дурацких правил и ритуалов. Правила – не самая сильная её сторона.

– Так ты собираешься вытолкнуть меня из темноты?

– Дрогой, твоя душа создана из солнечных лучей. Темнота в конфликте с твоими глазами. Не шевелись.

Я не верю в большую часть того, что она говорит, но она произносит слова таким обычным тоном, что кажется, будто каким-то странным образом это работает.

– Закрой глаза, Кристофер. Прикосновения твоего Закари несут больше исцеления, чем я когда либо могла дать, и просто позор, что его не выучили как следует владеть этим даром. Я сделаю всё, что смогу.

Я иду у неё на поводу, но когда закрываю глаза, то меня неожиданно пронзает мысль:  _я слеп, я заперт, здесь темно_. _Помоги мне, помоги…_  Я настолько отчаялся, что готов надеяться, что она способна что-то сделать, и этой надежды достаточно, чтобы убить меня изнутри, потому что если у неё ничего не получится, я просто не знаю, смогу ли пережить это.

Я должен, потому что Зак нуждается во мне. Но я не готов к той боли, которую мне придётся вынести.

Она капает чем-то мне на веки, каким-то маслом. Я ощущаю тепло и необычную мягкость. А потом она укладывает что-то маленькое и круглое мне на лоб, и я помню достаточно по теме, чтобы понять, что так она отмечает мой третий глаз.

– Ты должен научиться видеть твоим внутренним взглядом, любовь моя, но тут есть ограничения. Возможно такое зрение более примитивное, чем внешнее, менее терпимое.

Я сглатываю и беру себя в руки.

– Каэлия, если это сработает, я же с ума сойду.

– Шшшш. Если сработает, твой мозг излечит себя сам. Сфокусируйся на этом образе, мой сладкий.

Я затыкаюсь и позволяю ей делать свою работу. Я чувствую её руки на коже, потом они исчезают, слышу её тихий шёпот, затихающий через несколько минут.

В происходящем не чувствуется ничего мистического. Я ловлю шум из коридора, шёпот за дверью. Может быть, нет ощущения волшебного, потому что всё сконцентрировано на лечении, может, я просто не могу услышать, что она делает с энергией, окружающей нас. Господи, я уже разговариваю как она.

Масло на моих веках становится теплее.

И потом она снова касается моей головы, пальцы скользят по моим волосам, и каждую секунду длящегося прикосновения я словно слышу слова: «Верь мне».

Я засыпаю, ощущая на себе её руки.

  

**53.**

На следующий день у меня впервые случается припадок.

Нет, Каэлия тут ни при чём, хотя, каюсь, мне приходила мысль написать ей (телефона у неё нет) и рассказать, что она закоротила мне мозг… но что-то действительно пошло неправильно. Или возможно, у моих свежеподлатанных мозгов кончилась гарантия. 

Всё происходит так: Зак как обычно выводит меня погулять, и неизвестно почему, на меня находит это странное хаотическое чувство, заставляющее меня ощутить настоящий дискомфорт. Я думаю, что, наверное, это из-за мыслей о необходимости скоро покинуть больницу и заново привыкать к жизни в другом месте. На этот раз прогулка на свежем воздухе не приносит радости и не прибавляет сил, ощущение хаоса только усиливается. Мой мозг гудит.

– Отведи меня внутрь.

– Крис…

– Я не валяю дурака, Зак, что-то не так с моей головой сегодня. – Я ободряюще сжимаю его руку.

– Хорошо, милый, уже возвращаемся – туда, где на подобный случай бьют фонтанчики с аспирином.

Я кривлюсь.

– Дай угадаю. Крис Неуязвимый не нуждается в лекарстве от головной боли.

– Твоя догадка исключительно, кристально, невероятно точна.

Он сжимает моё плечо.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не устаю слушать, когда ты используешь длинные слова.

– И конечно, я злоупотребляю этим знанием так часто, как могу.

– И это тоже. – Я чувствую, как открывается перед нами дверь, и когда мы входим, мягкий поток кондиционированного воздуха проскальзывает в двери за нами, вырываясь наружу. Медленный проход по коридору, один или два моих соседей говорят «привет». Да, у меня тут началось что-то вроде активной социальной жизни. Достаточно сказать, что я буду скучать по этому.

Мы с Заком болтаем и подзуживаем друг друга, от этого я чувствую себя капельку лучше и тут замечаю кое-что действительно отвратительное.

– Ай, что это за запах?

– Какой запах?

– Ужасный. О, боже, пойдем быстрее или меня сейчас…

_Мгновение._

Какого чёрта? Я уже не в кресле. Я снова в больничной кровати, и к моей голове приклеены всякие штуки, а значит, что-то определенно произошло. Ясное дело, если я телепортировался сюда в мгновение ока – это серьёзное основание для проведения новых тестов.

– Зак?

Его рука накрывает мою в ту же секунду.

– Крис. Господи. Просто… ты так нас напугал.

– Я что, сознание потерял? Надеюсь, это не из-за того запаха. Он, конечно, был отвратный, но думаю, мне не светит сниматься в боевиках, если я от такого грохаюсь в обморок.

– Нет, милый, – в его тихом голосе огромное беспокойство. – У тебя был приступ. Ты отсутствовал целый час. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Приступ? Что, серьёзно? Я – нормально, немного больно. – Это правда, болит в тех местах, о которых я в последнее время и не вспоминал. 

Я пытаюсь понять, откуда идёт боль: ногу свело судорогой, а левая рука кажется окостеневшей.

– Зак. Зак… – Я вцепляюсь в него, и левая рука неуклюже дергается.

– О Господи, Крис, нет, твоя рука…

– Блядь, она такая, как три недели назад!

– Окей. Я иду за доктором Чо.

Судя по звуку шагов, он не идёт, а бежит.

Голова по-прежнему болит, и теперь я просто испуган. Приступ. Дегенеративное повреждение мозга. Резкое снижение моторики. Все эти фразы мне слишком хорошо знакомы. Я могу потерять… я действительно могу потерять свой мозг, клетка за клеткой, утратить память, возможность мыслить абстрактно.

Я сажусь, и рука помогает в этом, хоть она, как и раньше, двигается слегка неловко, но я уже лучше чувствую её. Это успокаивает. Глова болит, но то странное ощущение хаоса пропало. Меня подташнивает.

 

Доктор Чо говорит, что это был сложный парциальный приступ, это серьёзно, и что он мог случиться из-за разных причин, но скорее всего из-за медикаментов…

Я чувствую, как Зак увядает прямо на глазах. Я кашляю.

– Зак, ты не виноват.

– Я должен был титровать дозу. Я знал, что стоило начать уменьшать её, чёрт, Крис, я мог… я же мог…

Доктор Чо повышает голос:

– Зак, если ты действительно в состоянии вызвать у кого-то приступ, я бы попросил тебя подняться на четвертый этаж и устроить там парочку припадков у пациентов-эпилептиков – это нужно для тестов. Даже с лучшим оборудованием вызвать приступ практически невозможно. Но ты определенно обнаружил какой-то секрет. Ты станешь находкой для неврологических исследований следующего поколения.

Зак смеётся, но его голос слегка чужой.

– Замечание принято.

Похоже, мне придётся ещё ненадолго задержаться тут.

 

 

**54.**

Так начинаются времена  напряжения и периодического ада.

Странное дело, я чувствую себя не так плохо, как в те месяцы, когда почти угробил себя реабилитационной терапией. Вот это – новая хрень, что творится с моим мозгом – она идёт откуда-то снаружи, и я совершенно ничего не могу сделать, чтобы с ней бороться. Я должен быть смелым, я должен просто принимать происходящее. Раньше я всегда находил выход, когда возникала необходимость, так пусть же всё идёт как идёт, раз я не могу ничего изменить.

Я чертовски испуган и спокоен одновременно.

 

Припадки продолжаются, хоть и не так часто. Мы не знаем, в чём причина. Новые лекарства, что назначил доктор Чо, просто ужасны, моё чувство равновесия уже несколько дней как оставило меня, а для слепого это просто катастрофа. Меня постоянно тошнит, и это проблема, ведь я пытаюсь набрать вес. А ещё, мы не знаем, помогают лекарства или нет. Сейчас припадки случаются ежедневно. У меня не было парализованных знакомых, но пара друзей с эпилепсией имеется, и я знаю, что это пугающая частота. Чаще всего приступы не длятся долго. Я замолкаю и не отвечаю по нескольку секунд, а потом всё проходит. Но даже самые слабые приступы могут повредить мозг.

 

Моя моторика всё ещё со мной, и слава богу – очевидно, тот первый приступ был достаточно серьёзным, и поэтому мои мускулы оказались зажаты так, что стал заметен небольшой регресс. Я по-прежнему могу двигаться, могу ходить, по крайней мере, когда врачи мне позволяют. Меня укачивает, в голове какие-то странные ощущения, и сны мне снятся тоже странные. Сегодня во сне моё тело было огромным воздушным шаром, и я летел над целым ковром, утыканным иглами, торчащими вверх, и опускался прямо на них. Я пытался махать своими надутыми руками и двинуться вперед или назад, но только опускался всё ниже и ниже… Я проснулся под бухающие удары сердца, так и не успев почувствовать, как меня проткнули.

Ладно, возможно я гораздо дальше от состояния дзен, чем мне хотелось бы. Но я пытаюсь до него добраться.

 

Я почти всегда чувствую приближение припадка. То самое странное ощущение надвигающегося хаоса в мозгах, словно белый шум, состоящий из чистой информации. Иногда, прямо перед приступом я снова ощущаю тот запах, или чувствую, как тело перестает мне подчиняться. Я могу предупредить Зака, что «это» начинается, и он заботится о том, чтобы я сел, а не грохнулся на что-то острое.

Уже трижды «оно» случалось, когда я входил в помещение после прогулки. Доктор Чо считает, что стоит прекратить мои выходы наружу. Я упрашиваю его этого не делать. Пожалуйста, доктор, позвольте мне и дальше наслаждаться солнцем.

 

Если припадки продолжатся, меня перестанут выпускать из помещения – абсолютно точно. Зак пытается понять моё отчаянное желание проводить время снаружи, но и он бы предпочёл, чтобы я оставался внутри. Я это чувствую. И люблю его ещё больше за то, что он не пытается спорить со мной, хотя, я знаю, ему этого хочется.

 

Зак невероятно поддерживает меня, но его поддержку я получаю довольно странным способом: впервые с того момента, как я попал в священные коридоры этого медицинского учреждения, впервые с той минуты, как его волшебные руки коснулись меня, как я услышал его музыкальный голос, может быть впервые в его жизни… Зак полностью разбит и потерял над собой контроль.

И это проявляется в соответствии с его типом личности – тихо, так чтобы другие не заметили. Когда я проснулся ночью после первого приступа, а он лежал рядом на больничной кровати, обнимая меня, его трясло. Я притянул его ближе и прошептал в самое ухо: «Всё хорошо. Я всё ещё здесь».

И он продолжает в том же духе. Прочий медперсонал закрывает на это глаза по неизвестной причине. Зак, похоже, не отходит от меня дольше, чем на несколько минут, достаточных, чтобы принять душ или выпить чашку чая. Его любовь поболтать сменилась почти постоянным молчанием, и каждый раз, когда я его касаюсь, то замечаю, как он дрожит. Что-то пугает его так сильно, что он почти не в состоянии двигаться, и я чувствую, насколько глубоко влияет на него происходящее со мной.

Зак не будет в порядке, пока я не поправлюсь.

 

**55.**

Благодаря Заку я могу думать о чём-то другом кроме моего состояния. Ну и что, что я ничего не могу поделать со своими припадками? По крайней мере, я могу позаботиться о моем бойфренде. Я могу обнимать его ночью, могу, когда он просыпается, сказать, что со мной всё в порядке. Я могу проводить с ним время, играя в словесные игры. Могу накричать, чтобы он сходил хоть что-нибудь поел. И раз секс нам запретили – а это сильно помогло бы улучшить нам настроение, но мы оба боимся, что такая активность может спровоцировать начало приступа – я по-прежнему могу его целовать.

Однажды я шучу, что может быть припадки начались из-за недостатка секса, и он стягивает с меня штаны раньше, чем я успеваю сказать, что пошутил. Ох, Зак.

 

Я просыпаюсь ночью, и он неподвижно лежит рядом, я чувствую, как он похудел, и что не брился целую вечность, и вдруг меня накрывает дикой яростью. Почему, твою мать, это так бьет по нему, почему так сильно? Господи, неужели недостаточно, что мне приходится проходить через это? А теперь я и его затащил в этот кошмар. Но это чушь конечно… он сам хотел быть частью моей грёбаной жизни.

И вообще, с самого начала было ясно, что Зак, такой классный и забавный, живёт больше сердцем, чем умом.

Милый, так не может больше продолжаться.

 

Я глажу его по волосам, чтобы разбудить.

– Зак.

Он вздрагивает и просыпается.

– Милый… привет. Сколько времени?

– Понятия не имею. Подозреваю, что самое время тебе наконец пойти поспать в нормальной кровати.

– Крис… – он замолкает, и я знаю, что он придумывает доводы.

– Зак. Послушай. – Я притягиваю его ближе и целую в лоб. – Послушай, что я тебе скажу, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – он вздыхает, готовясь выслушивать лекцию.

– Я люблю тебя.

Требуется некоторое время, чтобы до него дошло. Мы ещё не произносили этого вслух, только однажды я надиктовал слова по буквам, потому что боялся, что умру. И сейчас эта мысль посещает его в первую очередь.

– Крис, ты говоришь это, потому что…

– Нет. Не потому. Я говорю это, потому что это правда, и всегда будет правдой, и нет никакой причины молчать об этом. Я любил тебя… не знаю, как давно. А теперь, можно сказать, у меня есть на это право. Ты здесь, в моих руках, и тебя убивает мысль, что со мной может что-то случится, и Зак… просто, я тебя люблю.

Я не успеваю закончить, а он уже плачет, и, должно быть, у меня тоже текут слёзы. Ну да. Полный отстой – встретить правильного парня и даже не быть уверенным, что доживёшь до следующего месяца.

– Господи, Крис, – шепчет он, – я тоже люблю тебя. Так сильно люблю. Ненавижу это, ненавижу, и если бы мог поменяться местами, как-нибудь забрать хоть часть твоей боли…

– Тссс, я знаю. Ты и твой комплекс мученика. – Я целую его. У него пахнет изо рта, не знаю, когда он в последний раз чистил зубы. – Зак, со мной не будет всё в порядке, если что-то плохое случится с тобой. Я не знаю, чем тебе помочь.

И в этом самая главная проблема, мы оба разбиты, и ни один из нас не знает, как с этим справляться, и если мы что-нибудь не придумаем, то даже не представляю, что будет.

– Крис, я подумал…– начинает он, – если… если тебя отпустят из больницы, то… Я хочу сказать…

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь. Продолжай. – Вот, обнадёживающая смена темы.

– Я знаю, что ты не можешь позволить себе сиделку, поэтому останешься у родителей. Но это не обязательно единственная возможность. Потому что я буду рядом, Крис, мы будем парой, так что… почему бы мне не позаботиться о тебе?

В моей голове всплывает сравнение, я вспоминаю, что Лоран предлагал мне то же самое. Но это совсем другое.

– Зак. Я знаю, что ты будешь помогать мне в свободное от работы время, но мне понадобится уход, пока ты на дежурстве.

– Понимаю. – Он замолкает на секунду, колеблется. – Я думал о том, чтобы уйти.

– Думал о чём? Это из-за меня? Нет, Зак…

– Не только из-за тебя, милый. Ещё и потому, что из меня совершенно хреновый медбрат. Определенно, мне нужно заниматься в жизни чем-то другим… но пока я не решил, чего мне хочется, я могу быть с тобой. И в этом, ты должен признать, я очень хорош.

– Я… Зак, мне нужно это обдумать, хорошо? – Я замолкаю. – На всякий случай, с деньгами, что я могу тебе предложить, тебе придётся лапу сосать. Впрочем, не только лапу, что можно отнести к положительным моментам.

Он смеётся впервые за неделю.

 

**56.**

Родители, узнав новости, расстроились невероятно. И я понимаю, что, скорее всего, это не лучший момент, чтобы объявлять о том, что у нас с Заком отношения, но ничего не поделаешь. Зак настолько разбит случившимся со мной, что не в состоянии что-то скрывать.

До мамы доходит первой – после шквала обеспокоенных вопросов и потоков слов. Она замечает Зака, измождёно прислонившегося к стене, и потом…

– О, дорогой, с тобой всё в порядке?

Я слышу, как она обнимает его. Невероятно, какие вещи я научился слышать. А затем я слышу, как Зак молча плачет у неё на плече, она что-то шепчет ему, а он шепчет в ответ, и я чертовски надеюсь, что им есть чем утешить друг друга.

– Сынок, не уверен, что сейчас подходящее время, чтобы начинать серьёзные отношения с кем бы то ни было, – тихо говорит мне отец.

Я беспомощно смеюсь.

– Ты чертовски прав, пап. Так прав. Хуже не придумаешь.

Он тяжело вздыхает.

– Полагаю, тут ничего не поделать. Это в крови у Пайнов. Завоевывать и очаровывать, когда условия самые неподходящие, – такое у нас наследие.

– Ты это вообще о чём?

– Мы – клан оппортунистов, Крис. Я познакомился с твоей мамой на слушанье в суде. Даже не спрашивай, как твой дедушка познакомился с бабушкой.

– Ты меня разводишь. – Это же папа. С ним иногда пройдет и такая лексика.

– Да ни на грамм. – Он недолго молчит. – Похоже, Зак – хороший человек.

 

Стоит ли? Хуже не будет.

 

– Он предложил уйти со мной и быть моей сиделкой.

– Что? Бросить работу?

– Видимо, он романтик.

– Похоже на то. Но один из вас должен работать. – Его голос твёрд.

Я вздыхаю.

– Ты прав. Не знаю. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Если я когда-нибудь отсюда уйду. – Я чувствую, как он вздрагивает. – То есть… не подумай, что я не собираюсь выбираться отсюда, я о том, что это они могут держать меня тут до скончания века, ковыряясь в моих мозгах.

Я улыбаюсь. Папа немного расслабляется.

– Карл, ты можешь войти, – поднимаю я голову.

– Когда ты делаешь такое, я слегка пугаюсь, Крис.

Я улыбаюсь в его сторону.

– Это потому что я столько времени провёл с тобой. В этом месте. Я просыпаюсь от звука зажигающихся лампочек, кстати.

Папа фыркает.

– Ты, наверное, слышишь и как солнце восходит?

– Я над этим работаю.

Возвращается мама.

– Обними меня, милый, мы придём завтра. 

– О, не стоит мотаться сюда каждый день, мам, со мной всё…

– Мы придём ЗА-ВТРА, понятно, Кристофер Уитлоу Пайн?

Я выпрямляюсь и обнимаю её.

– Конечно, мам. Ты босс.

Они уходят, а Зак садится, пока я осторожно иду к Карлу, и тот заставляет меня сделать несколько упражнений, наверняка их придумали в аду – приседаний и растяжек для рук. Ходунки мне уже совсем не нужны, что значит, мой позвоночник распрямился. Иногда я всё равно пользуюсь креслом. Но только для того, чтобы заполучить в водители моего любимого медбрата.

Карл делает со мной что-то такое, что начинает казаться, будто бицепс обернут вокруг кучи дымящегося угля, а потом мне приходится выкручивать мышцы живота, словно они из резины – вот ведь и вправду скотина-садист. 

– Зак, – говорит он, – может, сходишь, кофе попьешь?

Я слышу, как Зак поднимается. Он почти у двери, когда Карл добавляет:

– И раз ты уже поднялся, забудь о чёртовом кофе и марш в комнату отдыха. У Филлис приказ запереть тебя там и не выпускать шесть часов как минимум. 

– Карл, я не могу его оставить так надолго.

– Зак, со мной всё будет хорошо. А ты точно с ума сойдёшь, если не выспишься нормально.

Карл слов не подбирает.

– Зак, не хочу я тебе это говорить, но ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, будто твоё сидение на стуле поможет крисовым мозгам работать лучше. Что бы ни удерживало его среди живых последние дни, вряд ли оно исчезнет в следующие шесть часов. Иди. Поспи. Сейчас же.

Зак секунду думает и молча выходит. Я изображаю то, что должно выглядеть как пристальный взгляд, обращённый к Карлу.

– Чувак. Это было жестоко.

– Сомневаюсь, что он об этом вспомнит, когда проснётся. У зомби слишком мало мозгов.

Зак-зомби такой милый в моём воображении, но может быть, я слегка предвзят.

 

**57.**

Отдохнув, Зак стал немного адекватнее, что определённо хорошо, потому что сейчас он нужен мне очень сильно.

Мы всё делаем, действительно всё, чтобы вызвать приступ и узнать, что именно становится его причиной. Я пользуюсь случаем и много хожу, хотя Зак настаивает – с твёрдостью, которая иногда у него бывает – чтобы я сидел в кресле каждый раз, когда мы возвращаемся в помещение больницы после прогулки.

Мы пытались заходить и выходить из разных выходов. Похоже, они все действуют на меня одинаково, провоцируют припадок. А значит, это как-то связано с помещениями. Ну, я считаю, что это так, и постоянно твержу об этом доктору Чо. У меня ни разу не было приступа на прогулке. Он уверен, что дело в изменении условий, когда я перехожу из закрытого помещения на свежий воздух и обратно, и в этом случае снаружи я тоже должен быть очень осторожен.

… до конца жизни, предположительно. Твою мать.

 

Ни разу приступ не случался во сне, и это успокаивает. Несколько раз приступы были в моей палате. Но меньше, чем в коридоре. Мы ещё не пробовали оставлять меня снаружи на целый день. Очень надеюсь, что они скоро это устроят. Зак нервничает просто жутко – боится, что приступ начнётся, когда я буду далеко от реанимации. 

 

Опять и снова – тесты, тесты; опять доктор Чо так погружён в мой случай, что стал немногословным и нервным. Зак пытается вести себя профессионально, сконцентрировавшись на моих дозах лекарств, на проверке моих жизненных показателей и всяких других вещах, связанных с уходом за больным.

 

Напряжение между Карлом и доктором Чо превратилось в кое-что интересное. Теперь это Карл разговаривает за двоих. Чо практически всегда молчит в его присутствии, но это не то неловкое сердитое молчание, скорее, это предосторожность. В конце концов, он же не хочет, чтобы его супер-наблюдательный пациент догадался, что между ним и врачом-физиотерапевтом этого самого пациента есть кое-что, кроме строго профессиональных отношений. Особенно, учитывая факт, что этот пациент поспособствовал возникновению вышеупомянутых (конечно же несуществующих) непрофессиональных отношений.

 

Я счастлив за них. Они оба более расслабленные, если не учитывать, что оба беспокоятся за меня. Доктор Чо лучше воспринимает поддержку. Как минимум раз я слышал, как Карл тихо сказал ему: «Ты справишься, Джон. Я знаю точно. Ты можешь решить эту задачу».

 

Хаос в моей голове случается всё чаще и длится дольше. Почти каждый раз я слегка теряю связь с реальностью, это что-то вроде мини-приступа. Но иногда это длится минуты, а на другой день – тянется часами. Грёбанные часы, когда в моей голове жуткий вой: не совсем звук, не совсем вкус и не совсем эмоция. Шум. А ощущения, как будто это тоже какой-то припадок, я странно двигаюсь во время него – резко и неуверенно. Чувство равновесия, и без этого сбитое приёмом лекарств, стало ещё хуже. Шум лишает меня той силы духа, что я пытаюсь сохранить. Это жутко бесит.

Доктор Чо старается быть в моей палате каждый раз, когда у меня начинается достаточно долгий приступ, чтобы понаблюдать, и, несмотря  на протесты Зака, заставляет меня ходить, садиться и вставать, кружить на месте – обычно после такого Заку приходится меня ловить. Понятия не имею, что док пытается сделать. Он проигрывает разные звуки. Включает мигающий свет.

Ему удалось устроить пару приступов, но не вышло обнаружить единственную ответственную за это причину среди множества вариантов.

 

Мы с Чо делаем странную ритмическую гимнастику, когда входит Карл.

– Как я вижу, кто-то другой делает за меня мою работу.

Доктор Чо не отвечает. Вместо него говорю я:

– Ну, Карл, приступ ты у меня ни разу не вызвал, только боль, так что тут ты бесполезен. – Я подмигиваю. – Чёрт. Доктор Чо, начался звук.

– Хорошо, не напрягайся, – говорит Карл, и я чувствую его руку у себя на плече, когда он устраивает меня в более удобном положении.

Я чувствую, как дёргаюсь назад и моргаю.

– Чёрт, больно. Но это не похоже на приступ, ещё не началось…

– Джон, – голос Карла ломается.

– Что это, Карл? – у доктора испуганный голос. Я тоже немного пугаюсь.

Они молчат, и я снова дёргаюсь.

– Чёрт! Началось?

– Нет, – с напряжением в голосе говорит Карл. – Просто ты пытаешься уклониться от визуальной угрозы.

– Что?

– Крис, ты видишь.

– Я – что?

Ответ рядом, в этой комнате, переполненной удивлением.

Доктор Чо шепчет:

– Твою же мать!

 

**58.**

Так вот почему меня шатало, почему я терял равновесие каждый раз, когда в голове начинался хаос. Просто мой мозг получал визуальные сигналы, и иногда это были сигналы, предупреждающие, что что-то движется к моему лицу, и я рефлекторно отшатывался.

Карл, специалист по языку тела, первым осознал это. Он заметил, как я двигаюсь, и намеренно поднёс пальцы совсем близко к моим глазам, и я дёрнулся назад.

Потому что увидел их.

_Я их видел._

_Я могу видеть._

Господи. Нет. Что?

Мои глаза всё это время боролись… боролись за то, чтобы видеть.

И… и…

И самая гадская убивающая штука в том, что, хоть я могу видеть, Я ПО-ПРЕЖНЕМУ НЕ ХРЕНА НЕ ВИЖУ!

А самая отвратительная штука – первым распоряжением доктора Чо, когда он понял, что хаос в моих мозгах вызывают визуальные стимулы, было завязать мне глаза. И вот уже два дня у меня на глазах повязка.

И за всё это время в сознании не было хаоса, и я даже близко не ощущал что-либо похожее на приступ. Мы ждём третий день. Три дня без приступов.

Зак, доктор Чо, Карл, родители, я сам… мы все в шоке, словно все вместе врезались в стеклянную дверь и теперь трём головы и тупо переглядываемся. Никто из нас не знает, радоваться или плакать. А я – меньше других.

 

Доктор Чо сказал мне сразу:

– Крис, это очень серьёзно, в самом крайнем случае можно специально отключить зрение пациента. Мы попробуем всё, что сможем, чтобы прекратить эти приступы, а потом займёмся твоими глазами. Но пока от тебя требуется терпение, повязка даст нам время найти решение, придумать новое лечение.

Он знал, что это один из самых сильных моих страхов, и попросил твёрдо, без увиливания, не подбирая слова. Надеюсь, что к крайним мерам прибегать не придётся. Но, честно, пока я понятия не имею, как этого избежать.

Такое ощущение, что мой мозг просто не знает, что такое «видеть».

 

Мы с Заком много времени проводим в молчании, держась за руки, и я чувствую, как через его ладони льются те же самые чувства, что рикошетят в моём теле, как резиновые пули: ужас, эйфория, смятение, горе, ярость.

Ярость замешательства.

 

Я чувствую солнце на коже, и знаю, что могу его видеть, и что в самом деле я его уже вижу, но глаза каким-то образом умудряются всё испортить или смешать образы, прежде чем те добираются до моего мозга. Мне посрать, что я не вижу больничные коридоры, но солнце! Я должен бы мучиться из-за того, что не знаю, как выглядит лицо Зака, но это ощущается как какая-то слишком высокая цель даже для того, чтобы мечтать – быть способным видеть и узнавать лица. Его лицо – как какое-то далекое чудо. Но солнце! Что там уметь? Просто свет. Мои глаза могли бы его увидеть, но они не могут, потому что мой мозг делает меня слепым.

 

Я хожу теперь без страха, что неожиданно меня накроет приступом, Зак берёт меня за руку и выводит наружу, мы бродим немного – ноги привыкают к траве и холмикам, к разным другим поверхностям: камню, бетону, кирпичу. Я чувствую солнце на коже и не могу долго оставаться снаружи. Теперь мне это ненавистно. Но ходить рядом с Заком, держать его за руку – это примиряет с остальным.

 

Теперь я знаю, как у меня получалось словно по волшебству узнавать, кто входит в палату. Я их каким-то образом видел. Я не знал, как они выглядят, но где-то внутри моего мозга отпечатывался образ. Я не могу даже подобрать слова, чтобы описать, на что это похоже. Доктор Чо пользуется словосочетаниями вроде «остаточный образ» и «конверсионное расстройство». Всё, что я знаю, это то, что до сих пор могу угадать тех, кто входит в палату по шагам, но то волшебное чувство уверенности ушло. Теперь я не могу угадать, кто стоит в дверях сразу.

 

Они могут менять мне лекарства. Могут снова ковыряться у меня в мозгах. Или посадить меня на кето-диету… Доктор Чо рассказал мне о последней, и это не слишком приятно звучало, но по его словам это довольно эффективно, и используется при тяжёлых случаях эпилепсии, когда не работают никакие лекарства. Если благодаря ей я смогу заставить работать глаза и однажды увидеть что-нибудь, я готов ложками есть любое сено.

Я готов на что угодно.

 

**59.**

Однажды ночью Зак снимает с моих глаз повязку и мягко проводит вокруг них влажной тканью, а потом прижимает эту чёртову ткань к каждому веку. Он вытирает пот с моих висков. Наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать меня между глаз, прямо между бровями, в то чувствительное место, куда Каэлия клала свой камень, в мой третий глаз. Мне кажется, что я почти вижу Зака через него.

Я тянусь и обхватываю его шею, скольжу руками к его волосам.

– Зак.

Его голос похож на тёплое одеяло.

– Сперва я разомну твою шею и плечи, пока ты не начал возмущаться, что мышцы в них застыли. – Он прижимается лбом к моему лбу, разглаживая пальцами напрягшиеся мускулы на шее.

– Готов спорить, что у тебя тоже кое-где всё напряглось… и… твёрдо, – шепчу я.

Он хмыкает мне в щеку.

– С тобой всегда всё заканчивается сексом. Ты был прекрасен и когда лежал бревном, но твоему члену потребовалась полная подвижность.

– Мой член бывает охренительно убедительным. Жаль только, что он не может видеть поле деятельности.

– Помолчи об этом. Не открывай глаза. – Его руки оставляют мои плечи и медленно скользят по телу вниз, к бёдрам.

– Я хочу тебя. – Мне нужно куда-то выплеснуть энергию и смятение. А теперь мы знаем, что секс не окажет на меня никакого эффекта.

Ну, определенный эффект, конечно, окажет…

Он проскальзывает в кровать, ложась рядом со мной, и это напоминает нашу первую ночь, когда ситуация была гораздо хуже, которая случилась здесь же, в больничной кровати. Дверь почти закрыта — поздно, слышны только ночные звуки, тихие гудки и приглушённые голоса, редкие шаги. Но теперь моё тело может отвечать. Я могу приподняться, чтобы стянуть верх пижамы, помогаю ему снять его рубашку, отпинываю подальше штаны и перегибаюсь так, чтобы укусить его за шею. Впервые наши тела действительно сплетаются в кровати. Я фантастически себя чувствую, и отчаянно – отчаянно! – хочу открыть глаза, но знаю, что бесполезно. Я не увижу его, даже если попытаюсь. 

– Я хочу…

Не могу этого даже произнести.

Он успокаивает меня.

– Когда-нибудь мы займёмся этим на кровати королевских размеров, Крис. Это точно будет новый опыт.

Он трётся носом о моё плечо, так что щетина царапает кожу.

– Когда этот день настанет, ты меня трахнешь? – ухмыляюсь я.

Он застывает и затем выдыхает.

– О, боги, да. – Я чувствую, как его горячий стояк прижимается к моему бедру, становясь ещё больше. – Но пока… Я собираюсь сделать с твоими связками такое, что даже Карл никогда не пробовал.

Он встаёт, и я слышу звук, который слышал всего дважды за всё время моего здесь пребывания: как металлические кольца скользят по металлу. Он закрывает занавеску, отгораживающую кровать. Я сажусь и тянусь к нему, но он снова роняет меня на постель, заставляя выпрямиться. Я смеюсь.

– Как у тебя получается снова и снова меня удивлять?

– Годы изучения анатомии и абсолютно извращённый ум.

Я не успеваю удивлённо вякнуть, как он подхватывает меня за ноги и задирает их до ушей. Когда-то я был очень гибким, но с тех пор я малость заржавел, и теперь чувствую, как возмущаются мускулы, когда позвоночник отрывается от кровати следом за ногами и бёдрами, но Зак продолжает давить, пока моя задница не приподнимается с постели… И оказывается полностью доступной.

Наконец у меня есть шанс удивлённо взвизгнуть. Большая часть веса приходится на плечи и лопатки, и Зак прав, Карл никогда такого со мной не проделывал, а если бы попробовал, я потребовал бы разговора с больничной администрацией.

– Твою мать, Зак!

Он хихикает.

– Твоя гибкость меня радует.

– Боже, а я-то как рад – почти могу себе отсосать, – выдыхаю я. – Есть ли какая-то причина, почему меня свернули как грёбаный швейцарский рулет?

– О, да.

В его голосе снова порочные ноты. Я едва успеваю перехватить дыхание – диафрагма сжата, как меха аккордеона, – как чувствую его тёплое, влажное дыхание на моей коже, скользящее между незащищёнными ягодицами.

 

**60.**

О, боже, это…

Первое, что я чувствую – его губы, прижимающиеся ко мне в чём-то вроде поцелуя, но более твёрдые, массирующие, пока он двигается вдоль ложбинки, и потом неожиданное тепло его открытого рта… и его язык – чью ловкость и властность я оценил и запомнил за недели поцелуев и его путешествий практически по всему моему телу – он прижимается ко… о, чёрт побери, боже, пожалуйста, меня столько не касались там… Я судорожно всхлипываю. Совершенно беспомощен, совершенно открыт и придавлен практически только собственным весом.

 

– За-а-ак…

– Тсссс, – выдыхает он, я напрягаюсь ещё больше и расслабляюсь, хватая воздух, отчаянно желая большего контакта. Он словно трахает меня своим дыханием, а потом медленно начинает водить языком по чувствительному месту вверх и вниз, словно красит. Каждый раз, когда язык скользит по сжавшемуся входу, моё тело напрягается, и желание завопить становится практически нестерпимым.

Господи, ни фига не помогут задёрнутые занавески, я не собираюсь выносить такое молча.

 

Он медленно, сладко водит языком, рисуя круги, словно говоря мне:  _Это место больше не запретно, оно для секса, удовольствия, прикосновений, для того, чтобы кто-то мог им насладиться. Я хочу эту часть тебя. Я собираюсь овладеть тобой, прямо сейчас._  О, блядь. Я не могу остановить стоны, какое счастье, что они частично глушатся моей же грудной клеткой. Теперь он медленно разрабатывает моё отверстие, надавливая нежно, но настойчиво, прокладывая дорогу внутрь, а я… моё тело напрягается, и сопротивляется, и жаждет, я… 

 

Он толкается языком сильнее, слегка помогая себе губами, и кончик протискивается внутрь. Я сражаюсь как сумасшедший, чтобы позволить продолжаться этой влажной агонии, пожалуйста, твою мать, Зак, войди в меня, сделай это, шепчу и умоляю я, сжимаясь. Каждый раз когда я напрягаюсь и выталкиваю его, он надавливает сильнее, и стонет глубоко в меня, а я втягиваю воздух и сминаю простыни в кулаках… Он вынимает, прижимается ртом, сосёт, и трахает, и сосёт ещё сильнее…  _Господи, я умираю, я не могу дышать, пожалуйста, не останавливайся…_

 

Тогда он протискивает руку под мои бёдра и обхватывает мой член, и всё во мне напрягается, все мысли исчезают, кроме одной – он полностью контролирует моё тело. И я чувствую, как он командует мне –  _Кончи._

Я дёргаюсь и кончаю, капли забрызгивают шею и подбородок, а отверстие сжимается в спазмах вокруг его неутомимого языка. Он массирует мой член ещё несколько секунд и издает глубокий удовлетворенный звук глубоко во мне. Тело жестоко трясёт, ноги не слушаются.

Я почти не замечаю, как он распрямляет мою спину. Пот остывает на коже, лёгкие поют.

 

Когда он устраивается рядом и слизывает капли с моего подбородка, мои глаза по-прежнему закрыты. Я хочу сказать что-нибудь, но вырывается только придушенный звук.

– Шшшшш. Расслабься.

 

Подозреваю, что напряжение в моих плечах и шее полностью прошло. Я таю в кровати, а спина сейчас слишком сбита с толку, чтобы ощущать боль. Я чувствую член Зака, твёрдо прижимающийся ко мне, но сейчас я едва могу пошевелиться, да и не похоже, чтобы Зак делал из этого проблему. Я знаю теперь, что устроить скандал он может, если захочет. Так что я просто лежу и отдыхаю. Расслабляюсь. Забываю всё, что меня беспокоит.

Есть только мы двое, прижавшиеся друг к другу.

 

Его дыхание замедляется и выравнивается. Я знаю, что нужно разбудить его, что ему нужно одеться, но не хочу терять ощущение от прикосновения его кожи к моей. Он кое-что забыл, о чём я не забывал ни на секунду.

Чувствуя себя предателем, я открываю глаза.

 

Лёгкий хаос появляется в ту же секунду, но теперь я знаю, что это, и оно беспокоит гораздо меньше. Здесь темно, только слабо светит луна. Мне кажется, что я вижу медленно движущиеся тени. Интересно, действительно ли я их вижу. Продолжают ли мои глаза бороться?

Я жду. Но приступ не начинается. Через некоторое время я бужу Зака, так что он может надеть повязку обратно и почистить нас обоих.

 

**61.**

Опрометчивое поведение стало для нас редкостью, мы с Заком согласились вести себя осторожнее, скрытнее, сохраняя тайну. Это случилось сразу после того, как я заявил ему, что он невероятно охрененный, а он ответил, что так оно и есть.

Но и всё, пока – всё.

Я могу гулять по коридорам, что и делаю. Зак предпочитает, чтобы я пользовался креслом, а я пытаюсь всё меньше и меньше вспоминать об этой штуковине. Хотя альтернатива – та ещё боль в заднице… Мне нужна одна опорная трость, чтобы удерживать меня на нетвёрдых ногах, и другая – лёгкая – чтобы определять дорогу. Но если носить их обе – я теряю равновесие.

 

Я пытаюсь не быть засранцем и не зацикливаться на этом, но мне нужно свободно перемещаться, и я не могу без лёгкой трости, так что приходится работать вместе с Карлом над укреплением мышц ног, чтобы можно было обходиться только одной.

 

Четыре дня без приступов, и я начинаю отказываться от некоторых предотвращающих их лекарств. Чо сам объявил, что меняет мне предписание, и теперь я буду пить другие таблетки. Но всё проще, я вообще могу жить без лекарств. Могу уехать отсюда хоть завтра: всё, что мне нужно – вернуть мои глаза.

Это сделка с дъяволом.

 

Я гуляю и жду. Ну, не только. В смысле… я… ок, я предатель. Я предаю Зака, предаю доктора Чо, возможно, я предаю себя самого. Но это невыносимое искушение прямо… перед глазами.

Каждую ночь я не сплю. Я жду, пока совершенно точно выключатся все огни в больнице, и снимаю повязку. Глубоко вдыхаю, сглатываю ощущение вины и открываю глаза.

 

Тени. В комнате полно странных теней. И я почти в состоянии их различать, но, может быть, это просто странные образы, что возникают на изнанке век, когда прижмешь их пальцами? Они выглядят тёмными, с отливом в синеву, во мрак. И некоторые из них не двигаются. Каждую ночь у меня всё лучше получается фокусироваться на них.

 

Мне понадобились дни, чтобы решиться на это, и, честно, я меньше боюсь, что у меня начнется приступ, чем Зака, когда он найдёт меня утром на полу, без повязки, со всеми следами преступления и взятых на себя рисков. Я не уверен, что переживу снова его разочарование, и поэтому жду. Но однажды ночью решаюсь. Я осторожно поднимаюсь с кровати, плотно зажмурив глаза, чтобы колышущиеся тени не сбили моё равновесие, пока иду, подхожу к окну и поднимаю шторки.

 

Я хотел бы увидеть уличные фонари, но мы на другой стороне больницы – я знаю, что тут нет улицы. Но если ночь светлая, может появиться луна или звёзды. Или отсвет огней города. Я поднимаю лицо и открываю глаза.

 

Сперва мне больно, глаза наполняются слезами от первой реакции на неожиданный невероятный свет. Она здесь, и это великолепное зрелище, даже если пока это только слепящее пятно, расплывающееся и далекое… Луна. Я прижимаюсь к стеклу носом и ладонями, смотрю на неё, и по лицу текут слёзы. Я вижу.  _Я её вижу!_  Я действительно, по-настоящему вижу! 

Когда я провожу рукой перед лицом, на секунду сияние луны перекрывает чернота, а затем всё вновь становится, как было. Я вижу. Я могу видеть движение. Я вижу не только тени во мраке.

 

Уткнувшись лицом в стекло, я не могу оторвать от луны взгляда, даже если это меня убьёт. Может быть, я не в состоянии перенести свет солнца, но я смотрю на луну – у меня нет припадка, хотя хаос непонятных, необработанных образов наполняет мой мозг шумом. Если я взгляну вниз, то увижу формы, тени, обрисованные лунным светом.

 

Я начинаю вставать каждую ночь, даже когда луны нет. Я смотрю в небо и пытаюсь разглядеть звёзды. Я часами стою у окна. Не знаю, почему не начинаются приступы. Может быть, из-за того, что я не в состоянии переносить только сильный свет? Я должен сказать об этом Заку и доктору Чо, это может быть подсказкой для дальнейшего лечения, но пока я не готов открыться: рассказать о моих ночных встречах с Луной. Такое ощущение, что я изменяю Заку. Это то же самое чувство, накрывавшее меня тогда, когда он соблазнял меня едой, а сейчас подобное происходит между мной и ночным светилом.

 

**62.**

Наконец я решаюсь открыться, но делаю это не напрямую, а самым дурацким из существующих способов. Я по-прежнему пытаюсь торговаться со вселенной. Мне необходимо видеть солнечный свет. Ночь прекрасна, но, чёрт побери, я жадный, и мне нужно солнце.

 

Я начинаю уговаривать Зака – нарушаю все запреты, спорю, умоляю, правда, пока не дошел до: «Если ты меня любишь, то позволишь попытаться взглянуть на солнце», но подобрался к этому чертовски близко. Тут нечем гордиться. Мы оба знаем, что любая попытка открыть глаза может вызвать приступ, который вырубит мою нервную систему окончательно.

 

Я краду секунды ночью, и вещи становятся всё яснее, но я не могу рассказать ему, потому что знаю – это игра с огнем. Я всегда любил риск. На меня нельзя положиться, если речь идёт о моём собственном здоровье. Я слишком сильно давлю, хочу слишком многого и слишком быстро, и это не менялось с тех пор, как я сделал первые шаги. И тут мне очень сложно убедить Зака.

Но вот уже три недели как я продолжаю экспериментировать ночами, и никаких приступов. 

 

Есть вероятность, что улучшение моего зрения прекратило приступы. Может быть, всё дело было в тех сбивавших с толку сигналах, что посылали глаза, пока я не научился в них разбираться, тренируясь ночами? Понятия не имею, прав ли я, но надежда душит.

 

Мы снаружи и я… не могу подобрать другого слова – снова его извожу.

– Зак, пожалуйста, я должен посмотреть на солнце. Ты даже представить не можешь, что это для меня значит.

– Крис… Если что-то с тобой случится… – Сколько терпения.

– Я знаю, я не хочу делать тебе больно, или себе, но всё, о чём могу сейчас думать, это о солнечном свете, и только одна вещь меня от него отгораживает – слой кожи и ткани, и помехи сигнала. Зак. Пожалуйста, я должен попробовать.

– Крис. Если что-нибудь с тобой случится, я не переживу… Как ты можешь просить о таком?

Чёрт. Потому что я скотина, которая тебя не заслуживает.

– Зак… я должен посмотреть хоть разочек. Одну минутку. Последний раз посмотреть на солнце, прежде чем навсегда с ним распрощаться.

Он говорит отрывисто:

– Не устраивай трагедию. Доктор Чо всё ещё ищет лечение…

– Зак. 

Его ладонь сжимает мою, и мы стоим молча минуту, и в этот момент я чувствую себя уже не такой сволочью. Потому что это момент истины. Я каким-то образом знаю, что Чо не сможет на этот раз волшебным образом вылечить меня, и чувствую, что Зак тоже это знает.

– Тогда сними повязку, – говорит он ломающимся голосом, отпуская мою руку. – Я не буду делать это за тебя. Это твой выбор.

 

Я хочу умолять его о прощении, но не могу упустить шанс. Я жду, что солнце ослепит меня, стоит мне открыть глаза, думаю, что потом у меня будет припадок – через несколько минут или часов, мы так и не выяснили временной отрезок до начала. В другой раз он может не сдаться. Это моя единственная возможность.

 

Я стягиваю повязку и открываю глаза – лишь чуть-чуть приподнимаю веки.

Шиплю и зажмуриваюсь. Свет обжигает ужасно. Я жду ощущения хаоса, но пока чувствую только боль. Я снова пытаюсь открыть глаза, слёзы текут, сильные, резкие, колючие. Это просто белая слепота, но видеть только белое – уже отличается от постоянной черноты, и это так потрясающе, так чудно… и больно, очень больно. Я крепко зажмуриваюсь, опускаю голову и трясу ею.

– Блядь.

– Чувствуешь симптомы? – голос Зака напряжён.

– Нет, просто… чертовски ярко.

– Ты выбрал очень солнечный день, чтобы устроить проверку. – Ему дорогого стоит сохранять в голосе спокойствие и говорить с одобрением. Я его не заслуживаю, знаю.

Я смаргиваю несколько раз, из-за слёз свет плывёт и дёргается, но глаза медленно, болезненно привыкают. Я смотрю вниз – нет смысла глядеть на солнце. Лучше попробовать разглядеть что-нибудь попроще, вроде травы.

 

Трава.

Она _зелёная._

 

Я охаю и чуть дергаюсь назад, Зак подхватывает меня.

– Крис!

Я показываю на траву.

– Твою мать, она зелёная, Зак! 

Ночь за ночью разглядывая пейзаж в серо-чёрных тонах, я и понятия не имел, что ещё способен воспринимать цвета.

– Что ещё ты видишь?

И тут я понимаю, что, в конце концов, хотел посмотреть не на солнце.

 

  **63.**

Я пялюсь на траву пока до меня не доходит, что это просто трусость. Я вижу травинки. Они не просто зелёные, в них множество разных оттенков. А вот там серый камень. А в нескольких футах передо мной что-то ещё, другого цвета… а, это песок.

Меня трясёт, дыхание срывается. Я торопливо стираю слёзы с глаз.

– Зак, я… ладно, просто не шевелись, – шепчу я почему-то. – Держи меня и не шевелись.

Его ладони крепче удерживают мои руки, я слышу, как он долго, медленно вдыхает.

Я смотрю на него.

Проходят минуты, прежде чем удается распознать человеческое лицо, – последний раз я видел его полтора года назад. Бледная кожа над светло-голубым, это воротник, его шея, тень… а, это щетина. Слегка размыто, но всё равно легко разглядеть.

Его лицо.

Скульптурно вылепленное, сильное. Бледные скулы и острая линия челюсти, такая острая, что об неё можно порезать губы. Я столько раз одержимо водил по ней языком, покусывал, что помню форму на память. Полные губы, изогнутые как лук купидона, сейчас полуоткрыты… волевой подбородок, рельефный нос, который я тоже узнаю – моя кожа и кончики пальцев хранят память о нём. Толстые, тяжёлые, смешные брови, высокий лоб, и волосы… его тёмные, густые, шелковистые волосы.

Лицо Зака. Он так потрясающе прекрасен, что у меня перехватывает дыхание. Он весь – переплетение света и тьмы, каждая часть его лица значима, незабываема, а всё вместе создает совершенство.

Затем я концентрируюсь на его глазах, и всё остальное в мире исчезает, и я готов умереть прямо сейчас. Его глаза огромные, глубокие, карие как вишнёвое дерево, обрамлённые очаровательными чёрными ресницами. Он смотрит на меня в отчаянной надежде, с беспокойством и с такой любовью, что мои глаза обжигает, и я будто снова слепну.

– Зак.

Он произносит одними губами "О, господи!" И от того, как двигаются его губы, у меня всё скручивается внутри.

Я пытаюсь дышать. Его тело. Широкие плечи… Я вижу очертания мускулов его рук, его груди, впервые могу оценить длину его ног и тёмные волосы на предплечьях, и всё, что я вижу, заставляет что-то внутри трепыхаться от узнавания. Так вот на что это похоже. Его тело приобретает для меня форму, все те части, к которым я прикасался ночами, становятся идеальным целым.

Его глаза наполняются слезами, а всё что я могу – смотреть. Боже, как удивительно. Я даже не могу описать те эмоции, что вижу в его глазах.

Я должен сказать ему хоть немного о том, что вижу, но не знаю, как подобрать слова.

Меня спасают прикосновения. Я беру его лицо в ладони, пробегаю пальцами по его чертам. Он закрывает глаза, его ресницы такие тёмные на коже. Я не могу перестать смотреть. Я просто пялюсь.

Я вижу мои руки – они такие бледные и костлявые, но он берёт одну и целует ладонь, и ощущение от прикосновения его губ и одновременно возможность видеть это заставляют меня неожиданно застонать от желания, на грани слёз.

– Зак.

– Да? – шепчет он.

– Как меня угораздило запасть на самого сексуального медбрата в мире? – выпаливаю я.

Это заставляет его улыбнуться, и, ГОСПОДИ, эта удивительная улыбка, я даже не знаю, что делать с моими глазами. Они видели достаточно для одной жизни.

– Это благодаря твоему умению льстить. 

Его лицо уже кажется знакомым. Потрясающе, я знаю это лицо, я слишком часто целовал его, чтобы не знать. Я изучил его вдоль и поперек. Я качаю головой, не отрывая взгляда.

– Ты просто сногсшибательный, знаешь. Когда я на тебя смотрю, то забываю, как дышать. Я знал, что так и будет, но… видеть тебя, это… Господи.

Он краснеет, зрачки расширяются, и это больше, чем может вынести человек. Я хватаю его и целую, держу лицо в ладонях, глажу по волосам, и его тело тает.

Словно оглушённые, мы несколько минут не можем насмотреться друг на друга и перестать целоваться.

Наконец мы решаем, что повязку нужно вернуть на место. Перед тем, как сделать это, я поднимаю лицо к небу и смотрю на солнце, и эта сволочь обжигает мне глаза. Я чувствую, как печёт сетчатку. Здорово! Я опускаю взгляд и вижу солнечные блики в волосах Зака.

 

_Спасибо._

 

Мы возвращаемся.

 

  **64.**

 

Вы уже поняли, что я самоуверенный засранец с лёгким характером, – временами уж точно, – но над реакцией доктора Чо на нашу маленькую прогулку любой бы посмеялся, пусть и тайком. Он вне себя. О, ну, конечно он очень сильно старается, чтобы так выглядело. Но на самом деле он так возбуждён и обрадован, что почти готов по потолку бегать. На этом фоне его попытки сделать выговор не сильно впечатляют.

– Вы понимаете, что могли окончательно повредить мозг? И нанести непоправимый вред зрению, которое стало возвращаться! То, что вы оказались в состоянии видеть с подобной степенью ясности… и различать цвета, что само по себе потрясающе, определенно удача, тем более впечатляющая при таком неоправданном риске. Зак, я жутко разочарован. Мне нужен гораздо более полный отчет о том, что происходило. Насколько чётким было периферийное зрение? А фокус при движении? Имейте в виду, что всё это могло привести к травме, а прогресс мог замедлиться из-за прямого солнечного света…

Зак, конечно, сохраняет виноватый вид, но даже ему пришлось пару раз подавить смешок-другой.

 

Мы делаем самый полный отчет, который можно, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть раскаивающимися и полными сожалений – такими раскаивающимися! (Мне не придумать, о чём бы я сожалел меньше, чем о возможности впервые взглянуть на лицо Зака). Мы были беспечными и безответственными, и вообще – настоящий кошмар! Хотя, я почти полностью могу фокусировать взгляд и различать выражения лиц с идеальной точностью, а ещё различаю разные оттенки серого (Но мы так жутко раскаиваемся, нам так жаль, честное слово, больше никогда!) 

Это как с сексом. Мы прекратили. Обещаем, док. 

Карл немного более реалистичен.

– Ну что, Крис, оно того стоило? Всё как ты воображал?

– Более чем, и даже лучше.

– Отлично. Постарайся больше подобной глупости не выкидывать.

– Ты в это серьёзно веришь, Карл?

– Ни на грамм. Но, по крайней мере, я это тебе сказал.

 

Весь день между мной и Заком тихо звенит напряжение. Я просто не могу дождаться, когда наступит ночь.

Огни гаснут, звуки затихают, проходит ещё час, потом другой, а у меня сна ни в одном глазу. Я встаю и начинаю ходить из угла в угол, пытаюсь делать приседания, сгибаю колени. Ну же, ну… 

 

Наконец приходит Зак. Почти плотно закрыв дверь, он подходит близко и одним движением берёт меня за руки и целует, и это кажется таким естественным, что моё тело откликается почти автоматически. Наши рты подходят друг к другу идеально, и моё тело расслабляется, прижимаясь к его. Я обхватываю его лицо ладонями, вспоминая, как оно выглядит.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Крис. – Это эмоциональное «я тебя люблю», но за ним столько сексуального подтекста, что внутри всё теплеет, и я уже готов. Ужасно, что придётся испортить такой настрой.

– Зак, я должен признаться тебе кое в чём… Ты жутко рассердишься, и я так сожалею… правда.

Он замирает, и я почти чувствую, как его переполняет напряжённое спокойствие: «О, что теперь?».

– Хорошо.

– Я снимал повязку ночами. Иногда на несколько часов за раз. Я просто… тренировался. В смысле, в том, чтобы смотреть.

 

Он не двигается, я ощущаю, как он переваривает информацию, стараясь не реагировать до того, как полностью её усвоит.

– Крис, – тяжесть разочарования в его голосе больно жалит, и я понимаю, что скоро увижу эти эмоции на его лице, и от этого будет ещё больнее. – Я могу понять и даже ждал, что ночью ты что-нибудь натворишь, учитывая твоё бездумное отношение к собственному здоровью начиная с первого дня. Но тебе не пришло в голову, в каком я был ужасе там, снаружи? – Это больше злость, чем разочарование. – Ты… так боялся сказать мне, что плохо себя вёл, что не подумал поставить меня в известность, что риск для твоей жизни совсем не так велик, как я думал? – Он делает паузу. – Вау.

 

Чёрт побери.

 

Меня будто обухом бьёт по голове… Я обязан этому человеку жизнью.  _Моей жизнью._ И не единожды. Он любит меня, заботится обо мне каждую секунду, он потрясающий, восхитительный, классный, а у меня мало того, что проблемы с головой, что я тощий, страшный инвалид со склонностью к обсессии и вспышкам гнева, теперь я ещё и козёл, который наплевал на чувства Зака, словно они для меня ничего не значат.

Я сдергиваю повязку.

 

 

**65.**

В его глазах слёзы, и это, вашу мать,  _больно._

Это цена за то, чтобы видеть. Просто блеск в его глазах, различимый в темноте, и это значит, что я действительно заставил его страдать. В добавок ко всему, что уже ему сделал.  _Черт._

– Зак. Ты абсолютно прав, и я совершенно об этом не подумал. Боже, прости меня… я сам не верю, что так с тобой поступил.

Он кивает и складывает руки на груди, и по тому, как у него сбивается дыхание, я понимаю, что он пытается взять себя в руки.

– Я могу поверить. Надеюсь, что в другой раз, когда ты решишь сделать подобное, я буду в курсе.

Не представляю, как на это ответить.

Он вздыхает.

– Ладно. Давай поговорим.

 

Мы садимся на кровать, и он складывает руки на коленях. Наблюдать за языком его тела – убийственно; я впервые пытаюсь изучать его. 

– Я знаю, что сейчас неподходящее время, но… пожалуйста… – говорю я и тянусь к его кистям. Он секунду смотрит на меня и позволяет мне их коснуться. Они тонкие и сильные, длинные пальцы слегка покрыты мягкими темными волосками, гладкие ногти, слегка огрубевшая кожа из-за того, что он постоянно их моет. Это руки, которыми много пользуются. Я опускаюсь перед ним на колени. Быть на коленях – это для меня ново. Я целую его ладони и смотрю в глаза.

– Зак, я только могу сказать, что так отчаянно нуждаюсь в тебе, что всё, о чём могу думать, это о твоей реакции. Господи, как ты меня выносишь? Я продолжаю вести себя как… упрямый постоянно рискующий засранец…

Зак прикрывает глаза и сердито выдыхает, прежде чем снова открыть их. Его руки напрягаются в моих ладонях.

– Я кое-что у тебя спрошу, бионический человек. Ты вытворял все эти «смерти вопреки» штуки чтобы произвести на меня впечатление?

Секунду я просто смотрю на него в упор. Я? 

Он наклоняется вперёд, настойчиво глядя на меня.

– Серьёзно. Ты думаешь, у меня к тебе чувства, потому что ты снова видишь? Или ходишь? – Его губы сжимаются в тонкую сердитую полоску. – Крис, я, твою мать, влюбился в тебя ещё до того, как ты был в состоянии произнести моё имя.

– Я знаю, – мягко говорю я. А затем беспомощно спрашиваю, потому что не могу иначе: – А почему?

Он склоняется ниже и кладёт ладони на мои щёки, его глаза прожигают меня насквозь даже в темноте, хотя сейчас это просто чёрные колодцы мрака, но обжигают они сильнее, чем солнце.

– Потому что возможность ходить, видеть, говорить – всё это только проявления того, кто ты есть. Я уже знал, какой ты, до того, как ты бросился штурмовать эти горы. Это _тебя_ я люблю, чёртов ублюдок, а не кучу драконов, которых ты убил. Серьёзно. Ты это делаешь для меня? Или для себя? 

 

Мне нужно обдумать это, я не хочу сказать что-нибудь неправильное, хотя, возможно, тут нет правильного ответа.

– Ходить… и видеть, и говорить – это было для меня. Попытки не сойти с ума – для тебя. – Я колеблюсь. – Зак, если бы я мог… что ещё я могу для тебя сделать?

– Не думай о своей карьере.

Это так просто и внезапно, словно пощёчина. Что ж, он не впервые со мной такое проделывает.

– Ты хочешь сказать…

– Крис, я не могу предсказать, будешь ли ты в состоянии сниматься снова или нет, — или же продюсировать, или режиссировать, или что там ещё можно придумать, чем ты мог бы заняться. Но я знаю другое: твоя жизнь в ближайшие год-два никак не будет связана с какой бы то ни было карьерой. Ты уже достиг максимума физических возможностей на данный момент, восстановил почти все группы мышц, все органы чувств в прекрасном состоянии, за единственным исключением, и это исключение тоже в процессе излечения, твой разум в превосходной форме, и ты прошел через всё без единой серьёзной инфекции или аутоиммунной реакции. Стоит тебе столкнуться с длинной долгой монотонной работой привыкания к твоей новой жизни, без явных вех, без заметных улучшений… без драконов, которых нужно побеждать… как ты справишься? – Его голос полон сочувствия, но слегка напряжён. – Потому что, судя по тому, что я сейчас вижу, ты превратишь жизнь нас обоих в нечто жалкое.

– Как сейчас?

Он улыбается.

– О, Крис, я не сомневаюсь в твоей способности взбесить меня гораздо сильнее, чем сейчас.

Я смеюсь.

– Ты чертовски прав. Господи.

 

**66.**

Иногда случаются такие разговоры, которые невозможно закончить за одну ночь, а может, и за всю жизнь. Он знает, что я сожалею, я знаю, что он прав, и никто из нас не знает, как мне научиться жить, будучи инвалидом. Даже если я смогу обходиться без помощи… всё равно случаются дни, когда боль впивается в мои ноги, а суставы ломить будет всегда. Я предчувствую, что ближайшие лет двадцать буду страдать артритом. Стоя под душем, я всё ещё должен держаться за что-нибудь и серьёзно рискую, если упаду. Твёрдость моих костей не та, что раньше, мускулы никогда не станут прежними. Пищеварительная система не в порядке — у меня повышенная чувствительность и плохая реакция на некоторую еду… Я привык, что у меня железный желудок, но теперь мне приходится избегать всего, где есть перец, соя, имбирь… Список можно продолжать долго. Может быть, я никогда не смогу крепко спать. А зрение… 

Я не в состоянии примириться со всем этим за одну ночь. Но для него – постараюсь.

– Позволь мне  загладить вину, – начинаю я.

Он усмехается, и это чертовски сексуально смотрится – он идёт у меня на поводу, потому что любит меня. Надеюсь, это ещё и потому, что я хорош в постели. Хотя, когда я вспоминаю, какие звуки он издавал, то понимаю, что так и есть. Для него я – всё, что только можно пожелать.

Мы стягиваем футболки, и я жадно разглядываю его:  грудь, живот, плечи.

– Можно я руками? Хочу смотреть на твоё лицо…

Он улыбается, ложится и укладывает руки за голову.

– Конечно. 

Он такой потрясающе сексуальный и красивый сейчас. Мускулы на груди перетекают в мускулы плеч, а те – в бицепсы… Такие длинные руки. Длинные, очень длинные ноги. Жёсткая шелковистая поросль на груди, на запястьях, и когда я стягиваю его штаны и трусы, рассматривая его член, тот поднимается мне навстречу из гнезда густых тёмных волос. Его яйца покрыты мягким пушком.

Мне хватает одного взгляда на эти роскошные чёрные волосы на белой коже, ещё более впечатляющие при лунном свете, чтобы сесть и начать беспомощно на него пялиться.

– Зак, я так рад, что не видел этого всего, когда у нас всё только началось. Я бы кончал через минуту от любого твоего прикосновения, только глядя на тебя. Чёрт. Ты охренителен.

Он смеётся, и даже в темноте я вижу, как он краснеет.

– Не знаю, что выбрать, просить тебя продолжать льстить или наконец заткнуться и заняться делом.

Я улыбаюсь.

– Совершенно уверен, что могу заниматься твоим членом, не прекращая восхвалений.

– Да ты просто Цезарь.

Вот для чего нужны глаза. Я раздвигаю его ноги, оглаживаю грудь и плечи, пробегаю ладонями вниз по рёбрам и наблюдаю, как кожа вздрагивает от прикосновений, как напрягается пресс, когда я касаюсь чувствительных к щекотке мест на талии. Я впутываю кончики пальцев в жёсткие волосы у основания его члена, спускаюсь ниже и слегка тяну яйца, ощущая небольшое сопротивление.

_Любрикант?_

_Да. Не очень много._

_Не волнуйся. Я знаю, как ты любишь._

В этот раз мы ведем себя тихо, почти бесшумно. Я медленно ласкаю его, наблюдая, как двигается моя рука, как дыхание меняет линии его груди и живота, слежу за пульсом, бьющимся на шее, за тем, как двигаются его губы. Он смотрит на меня большими тёмными глазами, и мне приходится проглатывать ярость из-за того, что столько времени я был лишён возможности видеть это. Потому что в его глазах видно всё. Его лицо полностью открыто, и я замечаю момент, когда тело подстраивается под мой ритм и начинает отвечать… мгновение, когда у него тяжелеют веки, потому что фокус смещается на внутренние ощущения. Я вижу медленные ленивые движения его бёдер и то, как напрягаются его руки. Я вижу всю эту горячую тяжёлую энергию, поднимающуюся в его теле, прорывающуюся наружу потом и лёгкой дрожью, вижу, как трепещут ноздри, когда он вдыхает глубже, как твердеет нижняя губа, когда он несильно прикусывает её, а затем снова втягивает воздух, сжимая зубы. 

Ему нравятся быстрые сильные движения ближе к концу. Я не знал раньше, но его губы изгибаются самую малость, когда он почти готов, что-то вроде невольной улыбки появляется на его лице, он хватает воздух, а полуприкрытые веки дрожат, а потом… экстаз.

Я закрываю глаза. Мне хочется сохранить этот образ в памяти навсегда.

 

 

**67.**

Доктор Чо немедленно начинает новый круг тестирований. Ну, по крайней мере, пытается.

Вот что происходит: он осторожно снимает повязку, и я вижу его лицо.

– Охренеть, док, это вы! – я широко улыбаюсь – это настоящий шок: доктор Чо очень даже классный, с узкими губами, весь из себя серьёзный. И он молод. _Действительно_ молод. Особенно для человека, чьё имя связано с новейшим открытием в медицине. 

Он улыбается мне в ответ, и, чёрт побери, он просто потрясающий, когда улыбается. Вот уж кто выглядит действительно дружелюбным. 

– Вы ожидали какого-то другого блестящего специалиста? 

– Я никогда не стал бы сравнивать вашу гениальность с чьей-то ещё. – Господи, когда он выпустился из мед. академии, интересно? В двенадцать лет?

– Лесть не избавит вас от необходимости столкнуться с электродами.

 

Я с любопытством осматриваю комнату, в новой обстановке я не очень уверен в своих глазах.

И спустя пять секунд я чувствую…

– А, чёрт, начина…

 

_Доля секунды._

 

Я прихожу в себя, когда повязка на месте.

– Да ёбаный же в рот!

– Согласен, милый, – в голосе Зака смирение и усталость.

Я тянусь в поисках его ладони, и он подаёт мне руку.

– Зак, пожалуйста, скажи, что не упал духом. Со мной всё будет нормально, припадок был коротким.

– Я не уверен пока. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Я молчу секунду.

– Очень, очень зол.

– Я столько ругательств узнал за всё то время, когда ты приходил в себя после приступов. Ну ладно. Давай перестраиваться.

 

И мы возвращаемся к началу. Ну… Может быть, я в 3.965 шага от начала, самое начало было, когда я мог только шевелить пальцем. Но всё равно, мы вернулись к самому расстраивающему пункту моей болезни. Я снова слеп. Вроде того.

 

Доктор Чо хочет провести тесты, но опасается новых припадков, Зак взял себе эмоциональный и интеллектуальный отпуск и не участвует. Я слышу, как он вздыхает и закатывает глаза. И не виню его ни капли, я делаю то же самое. Приступы – как бомбы, что падают вокруг меня на поле боя. Сперва было невероятно страшно, и каждый раз заставлял думать о смерти, спустя несколько дней припадки стали просто серьёзной проблемой, и я делал всё возможное, чтобы их избегать, а теперь, с учетом, что приступы случаются уже в течение многих недель, я просто разозлён и расстроен, и скриплю зубами каждый раз, когда слышу очередной грёбаный БУМ… 

 

Я нерационально сержусь, что так и не увидел Карла. И чувствую себя слегка виноватым, потому что не переживаю из-за того, что не повидал родителей, или Зои, но их-то я уже раньше видел, кроме того… 

Я не представляю, как выгляжу сам. 

 

Пришлось рассказать Чо о том, что я тренировался ночами (ха!), и он так же ошарашен, как мы. Меньше света, интересно, да, но почему тогда у меня не было приступа в тот невероятно солнечный день? Да и комната, где проходил тест, была не очень ярко освещена.

 

Доктор Чо сидит со мной пару ночей, и я снимаю повязку и наслаждаюсь лунным светом. Он заставляет меня сделать несколько упражнений – Зак караулит рядом – и от некоторых глазам действительно больно, но зрение остается нормальным. Мы уже поняли, что плохая идея светить мне фонариком в глаза, чтобы посмотреть, как реагирует сетчатка, но он всё равно пытается, и я быстро зажмуриваюсь, ощущая возвращение тошноты и головокружения.

 

Возможно, Каэлия дала мне сумасшедшие глаза. Если я могу видеть через третий глаз, припадки могут оказаться каким-нибудь трансом. Или видениями. Я так устал думать об этом.

Устал быть здесь… и рассчитывая на то, что ночью всё нормально, я решаю вернуться домой как есть. Мы с Заком отправляемся на прогулку одной ясной ночью, чтобы проверить, как я держусь на ногах без повязки на глазах. Мы идём в тот же парк у больницы, что и раньше. Здесь красиво и прохладно, и я разглядываю силуэты деревьев, любуюсь луной на небе – без всяких барьеров. 

Припадок начинается на краю газона, когда мы идём обратно к главному зданию. 

 

Тогда мы с Заком принимаем окончательное решение не снимать повязку вообще. Я не собираюсь больше подвергать себя опасности. Я не собираюсь подвергать опасности его. Он держит меня за руку, я чувствую, как его трясёт, и чёрта с два я позволю этому продолжаться.

Я касаюсь его лица.

– Всё в порядке. Мне достаточно, что я видел тебя и солнце.

Это не совсем так, но я отказываюсь быть неблагодарным.

 

**68.**

И что теперь? Продолжать жить. Забыть про карьеру. Забыть про зрение – вероятнее всего… или снимать повязку только по ночам, за закрытыми дверями. С осторожностью.

 

Я могу уехать из больницы, попытаться прожить остаток жизни настолько независимым, насколько смогу. Я не собираюсь висеть на шее у родителей долго, я могу позволить себе скромное жильё, а с Заком в качестве компаньона у меня будет вся необходимая помощь. И я могу… что?

_Просто жить._

Годами для меня это означало – работа. Теперь это не значит ничего. Или кое-что от ничего немного отличающееся. Отсутствие направленной активности, наверное.

Просто быть.

Звучит как одна из тех шаблонных фраз, что используют психотерапевты, как коан, как то, что вышивают на наволочке крестиком. Честно сказать, для меня звучит совершенно по-идиотски. Просто быть? Просто быть кем?

Я спрашиваю об этом у доктора Чо, и он отвечает:

– Крис, перестаньте переживать об этом сейчас. Мы ещё не бросили попытки вернуть вам зрение. Пока нет. У меня новый вариант лечения, как раз хотел рассказать…

Я иду к Карлу, а он говорит:

– Не волнуйся о том, чем будешь заниматься дома, Крис. Ты это ты, правильно? Проблема решена.

Я знаю, что сказали бы родители. Отец посмотрел бы с выражением «почему я?», которое я всё ещё могу восстановить по памяти… а мама начала бы плакать, и её голос дрожал бы, пока она уверяла, что я всё равно такой же, каким был раньше…

 

– Зак.

– Да, радость моя? – он стал гораздо веселее с тех пор, как я дал глазам передохнуть, и это радостно слышать. Оно того стоило.

Мы вместе прохаживаемся по коридору. Он гораздо снисходительнее ко мне, и прощает отсутствие трости – которая жутко раздражает, – если идёт рядом и может поддержать меня в любой момент. Я должен быть ему благодарен, он перестал давить, с тех пор, как у меня устойчивый прогресс с ходьбой, так что наши маленькие прогулки больше напоминают развлечение, а не упражнение или практику.

– Я пытаюсь, Зак, – говорю я. – Я действительно пытаюсь привыкнуть к мысли, что больше никакой карьеры, да вообще ничего. Я просто не знаю, что буду делать.

– Ну, тебе нужно заняться улучшением твоих…

– Нет, нет, – я раздраженно фыркаю. – Я про… кто я теперь? Не актёр. Не тот, кем был раньше. Довольно долго я буду бесполезным. Ничего не буду делать. Просто дышать и ходить по земле, и ничего не отдавать миру взамен… и… бессмысленное существование.

– Крис, – его голос становится тише. – Давай прогуляемся ещё немного.

Он пытается заставить меня отвлечься, и, может быть, сейчас это лучший вариант из возможных, так что я иду за ним довольно охотно. 

Мы заходим к Вилли в 304-А, у него Паркинсон, но Вилли любит поговорить, так что всегда рад визитёрам. Мой чувствительный слух помогает различать слова даже с его заиканием. Двумя палатами дальше Катарина, восьмидесятилетняя старушка со слабоумием, я ей очень нравлюсь, хотя она не помнит моё имя. Думаю, я напоминаю ей родственника или старого знакомого.

Мы доходим до ракового отделения, Зак кое-кого здесь знает, потому что многие из пациентов, очевидно, в больнице не в первый раз, это чертовски расстраивает, но я слышу шутки и чувствую теплоту и здесь тоже. Мы заходим к троим, Зак здоровается с некоторыми старыми медбратьями, и я колеблюсь между удивлением и раздражением, слыша по тону его голоса, что он спал с одним из этих парней – который, если я правильно понял по голосу, очень даже не прочь повторить опыт.

Я его понимаю, но. Гррр.  _Моё._

Зак ведёт меня в родильное отделение, и потом – может, это действительно работает на каком-то примитивном уровне – мы идём к новорождённым. Он воркует над ними под присмотром медсестры и даёт мне подержать ребенка, – мягкий, тёплый, хныкающий сверток – похоже, малышу так же некомфортно в моих руках, как мне с ним.

– Это маленький Джон Доу, – говорит Зак мягко.

– Реджи, – исправляет сестра, уходя.

Зак возится с ребенком и продолжает:

– Маленький Реджи, значит. Имя матери неизвестно, умерла при родах. У него наверное около десятка разных синдромов и дефектов и не больше 25 процентов шансов пережить следующие шесть месяцев.

 

**69.**

Я прижимаю малыша к себе.

– Трудное начало, Реджи.

– Совершенно, мать его, верно, – говорит Зак. – Похоже, он что-то здесь ищет… вот так…

Зак поправляет на Реджи одеяло и берёт мою ладонь, а потом… Я чувствую их – пять тонюсеньких маленьких пальчиков вцепляются в мой указательный и держат.

– Кажется, он рад с тобой познакомиться, Крис.

У меня ком в горле размером с апельсин.

– У тебя крепкая хватка, парень.

Это потрясающе… такой крошечный, совсем маленький человечек, и он общается со мной, пусть через прикосновение.

– Раз у него появилось имя, может быть, и шансы выжить увеличились? 

– Диана и остальные, кто работает в отделении, именно так и думают.

Мы так и стоим, восхищаясь Реджи, который совершенно спокоен даже находясь в центре подобного внимания. Он тихо сопит, когда дышит.

– Крис, я хочу спросить, – говорит Зак.

– Давай.

– Жизнь Реджи что-нибудь значит?

Я хмурюсь.

– О чём ты? 

– Его существование, – спокойно продолжает Зак. – Есть ли в нём смысл? 

– Да! Конечно есть! – Я шевелю пальцем, и Реджи вцепляется сильнее. Я чувствую, он со мной согласен.

– Но он ничего не делает. Просто дышит воздухом и ничего не возвращает миру.

Я стою открыв рот и не могу придумать ответ, потому что Зак подловил меня. Я пытаюсь выкрутиться.

– Но в будущем у него столько возможностей!

– Крис, огромная вероятность, что он умрёт завтра. И если это случится… если он умрёт через неделю… все эти потенциальные воображаемые возможности испарятся, словно их и не было. Если это случится, окажется, что его жизнь была бессмысленна?

Я сглатываю, чувствуя под повязкой слёзы.

– Нет, Зак. его жизнь всё равно имеет значение. – Реджи возится в одеяле, и я удерживаю его с отчаянной заботой и огромным желанием, чтобы он жил. – Его жизнь значит чертовски много.

– Может быть, для тебя. – Спокойно, прохладно.

– Нет, значит – нет.  _Точка._  Не учитывая моё мнение. Его жизнь ценна.

Я могу сказать это о Реджи. Прочему не о себе самом? 

Зак кладет тёплую ладонь мне на шею на секунду, потом мягко забирает Реджи и бормочет ему какие-то ласковые словечки, пока укладывает обратно в кроватку. Затем Зак возвращается, берёт меня за руку и выводит из комнаты. Если бы мои глаза были открыты, я всё равно не видел бы ничего, я чувствую, как из под сомкнутых век текут слёзы.

 

Мы медленно возвращаемся, и через некоторое время Зак заговаривает:

– Жизнь Реджи имеет огромное значение. И Катарины, и Вилли, а они оба до конца жизни останутся здесь, медленно угасая. Бобби и Триг, и Рейнс из ракового отделения — их жизни тоже значимы, хотя по прогнозам ни один из них не переживёт следующие полгода.

Я киваю, позволяя выскользнуть короткому:

– Окей.

– Крис, ты больше, чем твоя работа, способности или умения. Ты больше чем всё твоё прошлое или потенциал в будущем. Comprenez-vous, mon amour? [4]

– Je comprend, – улыбаюсь я.

 

Мы возвращаемся в комнату, и я с благодарностью опускаюсь на кровать. Это была долгая прогулка, и ноги гудят, но боль в мускулах кажется приятной.

Я думаю о Каэлии и о моем глупом, бесполезном третьем глазе. Может быть, он нужен как раз для того, чтобы смотреть на жизнь через призму смысла, который не имеет ничего общего с фактами и цифрами. Но это не очень сходится с тем, что она мне тогда сказала. Я могу вспомнить почти точно: _Третий глаз более примитивный, менее терпимый_. Звучит довольно странно. Почему бы не сказать яснее, по крайней мере, я всегда интерпретировал фразу, как: видит более резко то, на что смотрит.

Разве что она имела в виду менее терпимый, когда что-то идёт не так, разборчивый или просто особенный. Ну да, моё зрение определённо очень разборчивое в том, что видеть и когда начинать работать.

– Зак, – я встаю. Я не знаю, зачем я встаю, но уже на ногах.

– Что?

– Приведи мне доктора Чо. Немедленно!

 

**70.**

– Крис, это чертовски рискованно. Есть вероятность, что ты прав, но сперва я должен найти больше информации о подобных случаях, они наверняка очень редкие…

– Док, не спрашивайте, откуда я знаю, но я точно знаю. Только одна проверка. Я уверен, что сработает.

Доктор Чо тяжело вздыхает, и я понимаю, что он тоже устал.

– Зак? 

– Ещё один раз я выдержу, – тихо говорит тот.

Я тяну его к себе и говорю мягко:

– На этот раз я уверен. И делаю это не из упрямства. А потому что это шанс на нормальную, – насколько возможно, – жизнь для нас обоих в будущем, окей?

Он молча кивает, но его продолжает колотить. Если он выдержит только одну попытку, значит, второй не будет.

 

Очень простые правила: одна ночь и один день, проведенные без повязки в моей палате, с открытым окном, с выключенным светом. Ничего, кроме природного освещения. Солнечный свет днем, луна и звёзды – ночью. Никаких светящихся карманных часов или показывающего время  LED экрана телевизора – мы избавляемся от всего. 

У меня никогда не было приступа при дневном свете, всё начиналось после, когда я заходил внутрь помещения. Припадок ни разу не случался ночью, единственный раз произошел, когда мы гуляли с Заком и оказались под ночным освещением больницы, уже возвращаясь. У меня ни разу не было приступа ночью в палате, потому что её окна выходят в другую от улицы сторону. Моё зрение возвращалось, но чем лучше оно становилось, чем лучше я видел, тем хуже реагировал на искусственный свет.

 

Никакого искусственного освещения, готов поспорить на собственную жизнь. И, собственно, именно это я сейчас и делаю, но у меня странная уверенность, даже знание, что всё так и есть. Всё сходится, более того, все мои инстинкты говорят об этом.

Мы ждём, пока станет темно. Ночь начинается в 8:30, мы тянем до девяти. Зак снимает повязку, и я вижу напряжение на его лице. Я беру его за плечи:

– Всё будет хорошо.

Он просто кивает.

Мы будем записывать на видео всё происходящее, так что я не могу говорить с ним с помощью тела, не так, как хотелось бы. Я просто держу его за плечи секунду и пытаюсь говорить глазами.

Он глубоко вдыхает.

– Ты всё ещё не видел себя.

Я с трудом сглатываю.

– Я дождусь дня.

Он улыбается.

– Всё не так плохо, как ты опасаешься.

– Любовь делает тебя предвзятым.

– Может быть, но должен заметить, глаза у меня отлично работают, – он ухмыляется.

– Жестоко, Зак. Очень жестоко!

– Знаю. Ты такой нежный цветочек. Ладно, давай представим, что у нас тут ночь, и просто отдохнем.

 

Он отводит меня к кровати. Очень рано, чтобы засыпать, и я неожиданно вспоминаю школу, когда меня укладывали пораньше, чтобы родители могли заняться своими делами. И что самое странное, я задрёмываю. В присутствии Зака я расслабляюсь, зная, что, возможно, скоро смогу с законным правом открыть глаза, смогу взглянуть на солнечный свет.

На этот раз надежда успокаивает.

 

Зак остаётся со мной на всю ночь, и мы оба просыпаемся через регулярные интервалы времени, которые отмечает звонок маленького будильника в углу (аналогового, конечно, ничего светящегося в темноте… То, что Зак не может зажечь фонарик и посмотреть на время, добавляет происходящему загадочности, к счастью, луна сегодня яркая). Мы просыпаемся, я оглядываюсь и немного хожу по комнате. Зак за мной приглядывает. Мы болтаем. Я пытаюсь не засыпать хотя бы несколько минут каждый раз, оставаясь с открытыми глазами.

 

– Как себя чувствуешь?

– Сонным.

– Очень смешно.

 

Мы снова засыпаем, и он остается рядом, его рука лежит на мне, даже камера не заставила его уйти с моей кровати. Каждые два часа мы встаём, и это надоедает, но хаоса в голове нет. Ночь напряжённая, но по большей части это из-за скуки и из-за того, что ничего не происходит.

В темноте я украдкой целую Зака в щёку и чувствую, как он улыбается.

– Всё будет хорошо.

 

 **71**.

Я чувствую, что он проснулся ещё до того, как просыпаюсь сам. И ещё – я знаю, что наступило утро.

– Привет, ты как?

Он двигается.

– Нервно.

– Вспомни твоё видение нашего будущего, и нас на кровати королевского размера…

Он зевает.

– Уже рассвет.

– Он самый.

Небо становится серым, а здания снаружи начинают слегка светиться, отражая первые лучи восходящего солнца, а мы с Заком дожидаемся, когда же оно взойдёт, не в состоянии заснуть, пока не узнаем точно.

 

Восход прекрасен, и всё это время, пока восходит солнце, я держу Зака за руку. Стоит только солнечным лучам затопить комнату, стоит нам убедиться, что я могу видеть без отрицательных эффектов, мы оба снова засыпаем, и облегчение слышится даже в нашем дыхании.

 

Когда становится совсем светло, Зак расталкивает меня.

– Пора, моя радость. Вставай и закончим с этим. Я рядом.

– Не уверен, что хочу знать, – бурчу я.

– Конечно, хочешь. Ты же актёр, – у него прекрасная улыбка, а глаза сонные и слегка расфокусированные. – Поверь, любовь моя, твоё лицо всё ещё стоит того, чтобы его снимали.

Я кривлюсь и отправляюсь к зеркалу.

 

Человек, который смотрит на меня из зазеркалья вовсе не такое пугало, как я боялся и ожидал. Я худой, конечно, но мы с Заком старались, чтобы я набирал вес все последние месяцы, кроме того я не переставал тренироваться. Я довольно крупный, но мускулы у меня твёрдые и тонкие, сталь на кости.

А вот лицо – совсем другое дело.

Такое чувство, что я постарел лет на десять за последний год, что совсем не удивляет. У меня морщины там, где я не привык их видеть. Я бледный от недостатка сна и постоянного стресса. В глазах какое-то затравленное выражение, будто на меня смотрит призрак того, кем я был. Или – немного по-другому – призраки всех тех людей, кем я был всё это время – мазохистом, агрессором, любовником, запертым в себе существом.

Что шокирует, я знаю человека, на которого смотрю. С облегчением выдыхаю: я забыл собственное лицо, а теперь получил его обратно. Оно изменилось, но – кто тот парень, на которого я смотрю? Это я. Это Крис. Мои глаза, моё лицо, волосы, даже если ничто из этого не выглядит как раньше. Я не исчез.

Зак появляется в зеркале, обнимая сзади.

– Ты просто мечта. Как всегда.

Я делаю вдох.

– Ты мне льстишь, но это здорово снова себя увидеть.

 

День – полная противоположность ночи. Я бодрствую всё время, мы играем в карты, решаем кроссворды, и каждые несколько часов слегка задрёмываем, чтобы набрать потерянные часы ночи. Солнце наполняет комнату. Снаружи невероятно красиво. Я долго разглядываю Зака, он очень привлекателен и не скрывает этого. Я никогда не устану смотреть на его лицо.

На закате приходит доктор Чо.

– Поверить не могу.

– Просто поверьте.

Я надеваю на глаза повязку.

–Время второй части теста.

 

Мы все на нервах, и мне плохо от одной мысли, что нужно это сделать, но я обязан узнать, нет никакого другого способа удостовериться.

Слышно, как задергиваются шторы, а затем раздаётся почти неразличимое жужжание нагревающихся ламп. Я беру Зака за руку и сжимаю. Приподняв край повязки, я осторожно открываю глаза.

 

Хаос закручивается вокруг меня, и на этот раз это не просто звуки, это двигающиеся цвета и жуткие помехи. Я сгибаюсь и зажмуриваюсь.

– Блядь! Выключите!

Слышен щелчок выключателя.

– Как вы себя чувствуете?

– Всё нормально, док. Было плохо, но я в порядке. – Я глубоко дышу. – Думаю, у нас есть виновный.

Я открываю глаза в отсветах пробивающегося сквозь шторы заходящего солнца и смотрю на Зака.

Он улыбается.

– Полагаю, солнечный свет останется с тобой.

Я улыбаюсь в ответ, но какая-то часть внутри умирает.

– Зак. Как, твою мать, я смогу жить только при натуральном свете?

 

Каэлия – прекрасная, но жуткая женщина. Ты дала мне гребаные глаза хиппи, что переносят только свет солнца и луны? Что за?..

Я знаю, что, когда расскажу ей, она умрёт со смеху и будет отрицать свою причастность. Нести за что-то ответственность – это не к ней. Но я благодарен, и удивлён, и это действительно смешно, несмотря на разрывающую сердце деталь. Магические глаза.

 

Это ставит жирную окончательную точку в моей карьере.

**72.**

Столько вопросов, касающихся нас, неожиданно получили ответы – вопросы не о настоящем, о будущем.

Первое, я совершенно точно не смогу жить с родителями. Мне придётся перебраться в сельскую местность, подальше от уличных фонарей. Я не могу быть рядом с телевизором, или микроволновкой, или фарами машин – лист можно продолжать и продолжать, пока не осознаешь, через что приходится пройти мормонам, чтобы убежать от мистера Эдисона и его наследия. Я должен полностью выпасть из цивилизации. Либо это, либо значительную часть времени проводить с закрытыми глазами. Я предпочитаю жить в глуши.

Зак начинает искать домик в горах ещё до того, как я в состоянии начать строить планы.

 

Я чувствую, что всё близится к концу, и это волнует, и пугает, и вгоняет в депрессию. Доктор Чо периодически вплывает в комнату, говорит пару слов, и выплывает обратно. Иногда он вообще ничего не говорит, но я знаю, что он тут. Ему приходится медленно привыкать к мысли, что полностью восстановить мои глаза не удастся, как и мне. А ещё, он заканчивает изучение «Пути Чо», так что, уверен, я ещё вернусь сюда для тестов и сканирования. Я же чудо во плоти. Может быть, эти исследования помогут другим.

 

Родители и Зак начали договариваться обо всём, и я уже запуган тем, во что мама и Зак хотят превратить мою дальнейшую жизнь. Но раз в этом будущем есть Зак, я как-нибудь справлюсь.

 

Зои приходит меня навестить и сразу же чувствует вибрации между мной и ним.

– А кто говорил?

– Ты говорила, Большая Зи, – ухмыляюсь я. – Это было неизбежно, наверное.

– Совершенно неизбежно. Надеюсь, ты заставишь его член поработать как следует.

– Он работает за удовольствие, а не за деньги. Во всех смыслах.

Я приглашаю её навестить меня, когда устроюсь, потому что я-то не смогу приехать в её квартиру с видом на скоростное шоссе, с постоянным светом фар проносящихся за шторами машин. Она обещает приехать.

– И привезу Филберта. Антон хотел его себе оставить, но я сказала, что у него нет права воровать твоего хомяка.

Я рассказываю, что за возвращение моего зрения целиком и полностью в ответе магические силы Каэлии, и Зои саркастично ухмыляется и брызжет ядом больше, чем я рассчитывал.

 

Время прощаться, а я не знаю как. Как простится с местом, где ты умер и где вернулся к жизни, изменённый от кончиков пальцев до самой макушки, где пережил невообразимую боль и сделал чудесные открытия? Я больше не тот, что раньше. Умение ходить появилось у меня благодаря гигантским усилиям многих людей, которых я не могу начать благодарить.

 

Зак должен закончить работу в больнице, и мы оба поражены, когда доктор Чо втихую устраивает так, чтобы Зака уволили, а не он сам разрывал контракт, таким образом больница оказывается должна ему выходное пособие. Вместе с моими накоплениями мы начнём новую жизнь со значительным запасом.

 

Прощания никогда не ждут момента, когда вы к ним готовы.

Мы выбираем солнечный день, когда я могу видеть лица всех, и я говорю до свидания Филлис, Гарпу, Келли, доктору Чо, всем остальным. Тут и объятия, и слёзы, и даже Чо выглядит слегка потерянным. Я благодарю его, даже не пытаясь сдержать слёз. Я благодарю их всех.

– Господи, я что, опоздал? Пробки жуткие, – в комнату без дополнительных вступлений вваливается Карл, и я вижу его в первый раз.

И роняю челюсть.

Зак начинает хихикать и похлопывает меня по плечу.

– А я, что, тебе не сказал?

– Сказал о чём? – озадачивается Карл. А я не могу перестать пялиться.

– Вау. Привет, Карл, это… в общем, очень рад тебя видеть.

Иисус и все архангелы. Если бы каждый момент моей жизни не проходил под очарованием возвышенной красоты Зака, я бы сейчас точно проклинал себя за то, что так усердно сводил Карла с доктором Чо. Точно. Чёрт.

Карл хмурится.

– Крис, ты бледновато выглядишь.

– Я в порядке, – бесцветно отвечаю я. Зак начинает открыто ржать, и доктор Чо прячет улыбку.

Карл смотрит на нас с подозрением. Его _подозревающий_ взгляд просто сногсшибателен.

– Полагаю, никто из вас, мать вашу, не собирается рассказать мне, в чём шутка.

Я кашляю.

– Мы просто на эмоциях. Прощание, сам понимаешь.

– Ну да, верно.

Он обнимает меня – прижимает к своему сильному, тёплому, мускулистому, сексуальному… эммм, телу, пока я не ушёл, и я делаю мысленную пометку убить Зака за то, что он меня не предупредил.

– Я буду скучать, Карл.

– Та же фигня, придурок.

 

**73.**

Странно, когда кто-то другой несёт мои вещи. Я ещё не справляюсь с удерживанием равновесия, если на плече болтается сумка. По крайней мере, я могу взять два маленьких чемоданчика, что и делаю, но это тяжёлая работа – поднять их на две ступеньки к двери. Я останавливаюсь на перекур и наслаждаюсь ландшафтом: с одной стороны на многие мили – лес, с другой – озеро.

Эта хижина – временное решение. Мы с Заком ещё не знаем, где будем жить, но как только мы решили покинуть больницу, он поймал момент, и мы уехали со световой скоростью. Я знаю, он хотел увезти меня туда, где я мог бы жить более–менее нормально. Я тоже этого хочу, но сейчас чувствую себя не в своей тарелке, бездомным. Где я живу, если серьёзно?

Национальный парк Чесней, ну да, где-то тут. И все же, где я?

 

Два часа спустя, пока Зак укладывает вещи в комоды, я всё ещё продолжаю удивляться. Пока я был в больнице, своих вещей у меня было всего ничего, так что странно заново воссоединиться со своей одеждой.

Зак поворачивается.

– Ну, моя позолоченная лилия, что ты думаешь о нашем сельском домике?

Я улыбаюсь.

Впервые я увидел Зака в уличной одежде этим утром, когда он посадил меня в машину. На нём была серая футболка с v-образным вырезом, довольно глубоким, настолько, что можно было заметить дразнящую поросль волос у него на груди, и пара джинсов достаточно узких, чтобы видны были мускулы на ногах, и достаточно свободных, чтобы комфортно провести пять часов за рулем. А потом он надел мне повязку, чтобы не спровоцировать приступ по дороге к хижине. А теперь я смотрю на него.

– Наше жилище очень сельское, Зак. Старомодное, даже. А королевская кровать тут есть?

Он тяжко вздыхает.

– Не королевская — на роскошные подлокотники можно не рассчитывать.

– Подлокотники — это уже извращение, что угодно будет лучше больничной кровати. – Я тянусь к нему и начинаю поигрывать с краем его сводящей с ума футболки, позволяя ладоням скользнуть под неё и коснуться кожи.

– Зак, я хочу чтобы ты отвёл меня в кровать и трахнул.

Он проводит руками по моим волосам, касаясь моих губ своими, придвигаясь достаточно близко, чтобы поддразнить шёпотом:

– Готов спорить, Карл не планировал это как часть твоей физиотерапии.

Я смеюсь.

– Карла тут нет. Никого нет. Я буду шумным, для разнообразия. Давай запугаем всех невинных зверьков в округе.

Мы смеёмся и целуемся всю дорогу до спальни, мы торопимся, но Зак поддерживает меня, чтобы я не запнулся. Наконец мы на месте, стаскиваем одежду и со стоном добираемся друг до друга, и тут наше настроение меняется. Настоящая кровать – после месяцев в больнице, ощущение, словно мы выиграли сотню акров земли, и каким-то образом это немного успокаивает пламя. Зак целует меня медленно и глубоко, устроившись сверху, я чувствую, как его чудесные руки скользят по моим рукам, оглаживают ребра, шею, и он шепчет:

– Я люблю тебя.

Я лежу на животе, пальцы Зака глубоко во мне, он ласкает языком моё ухо, а я понимаю, что не смогу сильно шуметь, как обещал. Я чувствую себя странно беспомощным и слабым. Это настолько близко к моей первой фантазии о том, как он берёт меня, просто используя моё парализованное тело, что всё, что я могу – еле слышно стонать в простыню, чувствуя нежные надавливающие прикосновения, его скользкие пальцы, открывающие меня, готовящие для члена.

Я ощущаю, как головка прижимается к анусу и начинает продвигаться внутрь, и тут он замирает и мягко спрашивает:

– Готов, любовь моя?

Ещё как готов, милый. Сделай это.

Он начинает толкаться.

– Боже, твою мать, Зак, Зак, мать твою, господи… Ааххх, блядь! Так хорошо… не останавливайся, только не останавливайся, блядь… Зак!

– А вот теперь ты шумишь. – Он пристраивается, опускаясь сверху и беря меня за руки.

– Готов?

_Давно готов._

Я принадлежу ему полностью, он растягивает и заполняет меня, и я вспыхиваю и горю, моё тело содрогается, сдаваясь на милость каждому резкому толчку.

Через несколько минут я настолько теряю контроль, что любые слова становятся невозможны. И только одно я знаю, и чувствую, и кричу это: когда он заставляет меня кончить – всё вокруг заливает свет, каждый уголок во мне и снаружи, – и этот свет настолько ярок, что я вынужден закрыть глаза. Последние следы темноты изгнаны. Всё, что остается – мы.

 

**Эпилог.**

– Зак, я с этим не справлюсь, богом клянусь.

Зак вздыхает и подходит, чтобы похлопать меня по плечу.

– Это просто помидоры, Крис.

– Но зачем Ида выращивает пятнадцать разных сортов? Я не могу понять, созрели ли эти желтые!

Он пожимает плечами.

– Оставь их. Спросим её завтра, все равно пора выходить.

– О, чёрт, я совсем потерял счёт времени. – Я стряхиваю овощи в миску и отправляю в контейнер со льдом. – У меня есть время побриться?

– Нет, – глаза Зака мерцают.

Я смеюсь.

– Да ладно, я не могу выйти на люди в образе хиппи только потому, что тебе нравится моя щетина.

– Крис, ты действительно член хиппи-коммуны.

– Возможно, но мне всё ещё нравится выглядеть отлично. Хорошо, мистер Надутые Губы, не буду бриться. Ты покормил зверинец?

Зак выглядит уязвлённым.

– Три собаки, две кошки, хорёк и телёнок это ещё не зверинец. И да. Они все накормлены, напоены и окружены любовью. А мне не пять лет, чтобы ты отслеживал, как я забочусь о моих питомцах.

– Не могу поверить, что когда-то думал, будто переход из медбратьев в ассистенты ветеринара тебя изменит. Ты по-прежнему влюбляешься в каждого чёртового пациента, только теперь ты их притаскиваешь домой.

Он прищуривает глаза.

– Милый, ты в двух секундах от получения физических повреждений, нанести которые способен только медик-профессионал.

Я смеюсь, притягиваю его к себе, целуя, тыкаюсь носом, говоря, что я несерьёзно. Зак показывает гораздо больше чувств в последнее время, но это желанное изменение. Он как и раньше милый, любящий, но какая-то болезненная уязвимость и чувствительность, которая в нём была, когда его окружали больные и умирающие, исчезла. Он стал сильнее здесь. Мы оба стали сильнее. Хотя я чертовски устал от вечной рубки дров и кипячения воды, постоянных занятий жителя крохотной деревушки, где нет ни электричества, ни представления о нормах физических нагрузок.

 

Нас здесь любят, и мы всех их любим тоже, этих странных типов – наших соседей и новых друзей. Они были рады нам ещё до того, как мы сказали, что Зак – медик, а у меня магические глаза. Кларабель Санрайз, хозяйка поселения, собрала всех помочь нам построить дом. Дом, в котором мы живем, любим друг друга, где я пишу.

 

Теперь я писатель. В основном рассказы, несколько эссе. Месяцы медленного, болезненного общения не прошли для меня даром, и теперь я ценю на вес золота каждое слово и живу, чтобы создавать их. Может быть, однажды у меня наберётся достаточно слов на что-то серьёзное. Зак считает, я должен попытаться опубликовать написанное. Благодаря писательству у меня появилось занятие в этих диких местах.

 

Мы не полностью порвали с цивилизацией, конечно нет. Зак работает в ближайшем городке, и мы регулярно ездим туда, к примеру – за шампунем. Коммуна мягко не одобряет, что Зак не пользуется местными продуктами для ухода за волосами.

 

Сегодня я буду в повязке, чтобы исполнить наш привычный ритуал, мы поедем в места, где улицы ярко освещены. Не могу дождаться. Это мой любимый вечер, и не только потому, что мы определённо будем заниматься кое-чем по возвращении. Этот выход в свет особенный.

 

Мы одеваемся, едем, безобразно наедаемся мяса в любимом ресторане и спустя час сидим в темноте – я чувствую это, хотя не могу видеть. Зак берёт меня за руки, и, как эхо прошлого, я слегка толкаю его ладонь пальцами. И слышу, как он улыбается.

– Так, похоже, начинается.

Я устраиваюсь удобнее.

– Надеюсь, будет интересно. Я очень ждал.

Он устраивается тоже, настолько близко ко мне, чтобы можно было шептать мне в ухо, не доставляя неудобства окружающим. Я обожаю этот особый оттенок его голоса, такой же, как раньше. С повязкой я слышу невероятно четко. Сжимаю ладонь Зака, и начинается музыка.

– Итак, пустыня, высохшая, брошенная земля… человек на лошади, оба выглядят потрепанными и пыльными. На расстоянии колышется мираж. Теперь, крупный план лица… у него печальные глаза.

 

_«Я путешествовал десять дней…»_

 

– Похоже, это флешбек…

 

Я прижимаюсь к Заку, и мы смотрим кино. Я тайно надеюсь, что в фильме будет любовная сцена, и я смогу послушать, как он будет краснеть, пересказывая её.

И на всякий случай, если вам интересно, ответ – да. Любовь можно услышать.

 

КОНЕЦ.

 

 

[1] Born free – песня из мультфильма «Король-лев». Крис цитирует песню построчно.

[2] Такова жизнь (фр.)

[3] Фирма, производящая бумажные носовые платки и салфетки.

[4] Вы понимаете меня? – Понимаю (фр).


End file.
